A Encantadora de Dragões
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Deixada numa masmorra escura longe de tudo e de todos a única pessoa em quem Ginny pode contar é a pessoa que a colocou lá: a mão direita de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy.
1. Capítulo Um: Tão longe

**Capítulo Um: Tão Longe**

Ginny acordou com suores frios por toda a testa. Alguma coisa estava errada, ela conseguia senti-lo. Olhou em volta. As suas colegas de quarto dormiam pacificamente. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela. O céu estava nublado e a qualquer momento ia começar a chover. Ginny viu os cinco guardas andando pelo acampamento. Voltou para a cama mas não conseguia dormir.

Fitou o tecto, pensando em como tudo tinha mudado desde que ela deixara Hogwarts há cinco anos. Ela tinha decidido ser uma curandeira _Não tenho a certeza se é assim que se diz em português, se não for por favor avisem_ e agora estava trabalhando num acapamento. A guerra estava matando cada vez mais pessoas. No dia anterior ela tinha visto o seu amigo Colin Creevy morrer mesmo à sua frente. O seu irmão Percy havia morrido faziam dois anos. Ela recebia frequentemente cartas do Ron e da Hermione. O Ron estava na Escócia numa missão secreta do Ministério. A Hermione era a Chefe do Departamento de Cumprimento da Lei Mágica e o Harry ninguém sabia onde estava. Ele escrevia algumas vezes mas não tão frequentemente como a Hermione e o Ron. Ninguém sabia o que ele estava fazendo mas ele já destruira os Horcruxes e estava preparando a Última Batalha. Nas suas cartas ele prometia que tudo acabaria depressa e que depois de tudo isso eles finalmente ficariam juntos. Ginny estava vivendo para esse momento, o momento em que aquele pesadelo acabaria e ela poderia finalmente ficar com o homem que amava.

Ela estava quase adormecendo quando uma explosão fê-la levantar-se. As outras raparigas acordaram também. Ginny olhou pela janela. Estavam sendo atacados por Devoradores da Morte. Eles estavam por todo o acampamento.

-Meu Deus! Que vamos fazer?- perguntou Padma Patil.

-Temos que nos manter calmas. Se nos enervamos irá ser...- as palavras de Ginny foram interrompidas por seis Devoradores da Morte que abriram as portas violentamente. As raparigas começaram a correr. Ginny tentou escapar mas um par de mãos frias agarraram-ne pela cintura.

-Vejam só o que temos aqui, uma ruivinha linda para ser minha prisioneira!- a voz do Devorador da Morte soou noa seus ouvidos e algo na sua cabeça disse-lhe que aquela vos não lhe era desconhecida mas não sabia de a quem pertencia auela voz forte mas gelada.

Ele arrastou-a para o exterior. Ginny gritava e tentava pontapeá-lo, arranhá-lo mas ele era demasiado forte e domava-a facilmente.

-Morsmordre!- o Devorador da Morte disse levantando a varinha. Uma grande caveira verde apareceu no céu escuro da noite. E logo de seguida Ginny sentiu aquele pressão e sensação estonteante de se Desmaterializar. Quando ela abriu os olhos já não estava no acampamento. Encontrava-se num quarto húmido e escuro. Olhou em volta e apercebeu-se que estava numa masmorra.

O Devorador da Morte colocou-a no chão e ela afastou-se dele o mais que pôde. Não havia porta, apenas uma janela no alto deixava uma brisa entrar.

-Assustada pequena doninha?- o Devorador da Morte disse tirando a máscara. Mesmo que ele não o tivesse feito ela sabia quem ele era. Tinha reconhecido a sua voz de desdém. Ali, á sua frente estava nem mais nem menos que Draco Malfoy- Há muito tempo que não nos vêmos doninha!

Ginny não se atreveu a falar. Ela queria gritar-lhe. Não o via desde o seu quinto ano, desde o dia em que Dumbledore tinha morrido, o dia em que ele tinha feito com que o Bill se transforma-se num Meio-Lobisomem, desde o dia que ele tinha feito a vida do Harry miserável. Se ela tivesse uma varinha naquele momento ela mata-lo-ia mas antes queimava-no e arrancava-lhe os olhos para depois dar-lhos para comer. Ela odiava-o mais do que ninguém. Ela nem tinha a certeza quem odiava mais se Draco Malfoy se Lord Voldemort.

-O Potter mordeu-te a língua? Ou o facto de ele te ter deixado traumatizou-te ao ponto de deixares de falar?

-Cala-te Malfoy!

-Então consegues falar! Mas devias ter mais cuidado em como falas. És minha prisioneira. A tua vida está nas minhas mãos!

Ela olhou-o nos olhos. Ele estava diferente. O pequeno furão tinha crescido. Já não era aquele rapaz magro e pálido que se escondia atrás do Professor Snape e do seu pai. Os seus olhos cinzentos estavam mais frios e maquiavélicos, o seu corpo estava forte e ele tinha uma cicatriz no pescoço.

Draco olhou também para a rapariga que estava á sua frente. Desde o momento que a tinha visto no acampamento que a tinha reconhecido como a amada do Potter. O isco perfeito para o rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Draco ainda não esquecera a noite em que o Cabeça de Cicatriz quase o matara. Ele julgava que era impossível odiar mais Harry Potter mas depois dessa noite o ódio tinha crescido tanto que a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era a sede de vingança.

-Então mata-me! Eu prefiro estar morta a depender de ti!- Ginny disse olhando-o firmemente nos olhos.

-Eu sei, é por isso que não te vou matar. Quero ver-te sofrer, quero ouvir-te gritar, ver-te tourturares-te a ti mesma com solidão e fome. Vou por-te em tanta mágoa que estarás implorando para que te mate e mesmo assim não te matarei. Queres saber porquê?- Draco disse soando petrificantemente calmo. Ginny não respondeu pois sabia que ele não esperava a sua resposta.- Vou fazer-te sentir pior do que alguma vez sentiste para que assim o Potter se sinta ainda pior que tu!

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso escarninho. Nos seus olhos ela encontrou uma maldade e um ódio que a fez perceber que ele iria magoar o Harry o quanto pudesse e que nada o podia parar.

-Acho que é tudo por agora! Boa noite, sonhos cor-de-rosa!- ele disse dando uma gargalhada sarcástica. Uma gargalhada que fê-la lembrar-se do Tom Riddle.

Draco desmaterializou-se deixando-a sozinha na masmorra escura. Ela sentou-se no chão e encostou-se á parede. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o som do oceano. Ela devia estar tão longe de tudo, tão longe de casa, tão longe do acampamento, tão longe do Harry. Ela nem sabia se ainda estava em Inglaterra. As lágrimas começaram a correr-lhe pela face. Apetecia-lhe gritar, bater com a cabeça na parede, simplesmente fazer qualquer coisa e não ficar ali á espera de ser torturada.

A sua mente voou até ao passado. As memórias de Hogwarts eram tão doces. O Harry, o seu amor, os seus amigos. Mas depois veio aquela noite horrível, depois o funeral do Professor Dumbledore, o rompimento da sua relação, a distância entre ela e o Harry. Depois de ele ter partido, ela prometeu que o esperaria até que a guerra acabasse. Sabia que ele ainda a amava o quanto ela o amava a ele. Nos últimos sete anos só o tinha visto no casamento do Bill com a Fleur e no funeral do Percy mas as cartas que ele lhe enviava enchiam-na de esperança.

Ginny respirou fundo e olhou pela janela muito acima da sua cabeça. Os primeiros raios do dia entravam por ela.

´¨)

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸. **Oiiii**

**Bem isto é a tradução da minha fanfic em ingles "The Dragon Whisperer".**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijinhos**


	2. Capítulo Dois: Dor e Solidão

**Capítulo Dois: Dor e Solidão**

Ginny ouviu o som de alguém se materializando naquele quarto escuro mas não abriu os olhos. Deixou-se ficar deitada no chão esperando que a morte ou alguém a viesse salvar.

-Trouxe-te comida e água.- ela ouviu Malfoy dizer mas não se mexeu.- Levanta-te e come!- ele disse levantando a voz. Ginny abriu os olhos e olhou-o mas continuou sem se mexer. Ele aproximou-se do local onde ela estava deitada.- Estás planeando em morrer de fome?- ele perguntou numa voz sibilosa. Ginny manteve-se quieta. -E morrer de sede também?- ele continuou mas ela não lhe prestou atenção. Talvez ele se cansasse e se fosse embora porque ela planeava fazer exactamente o que ele estava dizendo.

Draco caminhou na direcção da rapariga até os seus pés estarem a alguns centimetros da barriga dela. Ela estava começando a pô-lo irritado.

-Weasley eu fiz-te duas perguntas. Os teus pais não te ensinaram que quando alguém nos faz uma pergunta devemos responder?

Ginny finalmente decidiu responder:

-Sim e sim. Os meus pais ensinaram-me muito bem e sim eu estou planeando morrer de sede e de fome!- ela gritou. Draco agarrou-lhe pelo cabelo e puxou-a para cima pondo-na de pé.

-Tu vais comer a bem ou a mal!- ele empurrou-a com força contra a parede- E acredita que é melhor que seja a bem!

Ginny afogou-se na escuridão dos olhos dele. Algo naqueles olhos cinzentos e gelados a lembravam um rapaz em quem ela tinha confiado quando tinha onze anos e quase a tinha morto. Draco Malfoy estava seguindo as pegadas de Tom Riddle. Tanto ódio, maldade, frieza e poder dentro dele que assustaria muitas pessoas, mas ela não era covarde e não se iria render.

-Eu não vou comer! Tortura-me se quiseres mas eu não vou comer ou beber ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que queiras que eu faça!

-Péssima decisão Ruiva. Esta com esperanças que já tivesses perdido essa estupidez a que chamam de bravura. Parece-me que será da pior maneira! _Crucio_!

Ginny sentiu como se todos os ossos do seu corpo estivessem partindo, centenas de agulhas estivessem penetrando na sua pele, como se ela estivesse queimando por dentro e como se o seu cérebro estivesse aumentando e o seu cránio fosse rebentar. O gosto de sangue chegou-lhe á boca vindo do nariz que já estava sangrando. E a dor não ia embora. Ela sentiu Draco largar o seu cabelo e ela caiu no chão gritando com todos os seus pulmoes de dor. E de repente parou. A dor tinha se ido como tinha vindo, tão de repente.

-Essa é a minha maneira! Então vais comer ou não?

Ginny estava dorida demais para falar mas não queria ser torturada mais uma vez por isso quando Draco colocou o pão e o copo com água ao lado dela, ela forçou-se a comer amaldiçoando-se por ser tão fraca.

-Linda menina! Não és tão parva afinal.- Draco disse caminhando pela masmorra olhando-a com um sorriso escarninho- Sabes, vou gostar disto. Ainda não esqueci aquele feitiçozinho que me lançaste no meu quinto ano. Queres ver o feitiço que Lord Voldemort me ensinou?

Ginny tremeu. Nenhum Devorador da Morte tinha a coragem de chamar o Senhor das Trevas pelo nome mas Draco dizia-o com uma naturalidade assustadora. Ele dizia-o com prazer demoniaco. Ginny tinha perdido o medo daquele nome há muito tempo mas na voz de Draco tornava-se apavorante.

-Não! Eu mostro-te na mesma! _Praefocus_!

Ginny só teve tempo de ver uma luz violeta indo na sua direcção antes de sentir seus pulmões encolherem. Ela tentava respirar mas não conseguia, era como se lhe tivessem colocado algo demasiado pesado em cima do peito. Ela começou a sentir-se estonteada e os seus olhos começavam a ficar pesados. O seu ritmo cardíaco começava a baixar. Ela sentia seu cerebro cansado, precisando oxigénio. Ela fazia de tudo tentando forçar algum ar a entrar nos seus pulmões. Quando parou os seus movimentos desesperados procurando uma maneira de se ver livre daquela sensação o doce sabor do ar entrou-lhe ela boca e encheu-lhe os pulmões. Ela respirou fundo três vezes antes de começar a tremer descontroladamente. Mais uma maldição daquelas e ela achava que ia ficar inconsciente.

-É engraçada não é? Quero dizer, não a deves ter achado muito engraçada mas não é nada comparada com o que farei a seguir.- a voz desdenhosa dele mudou para uma profunda e perigosa.- A dor física é difícil de suportar mas há outra dor muito mais profunda e dolorosa. Uma dor que demora muito mais a desaparecer. Uma dor que preferias trocar por qualquer outra dor. A dor da solidão. Dias e dias sozinha, sem contacto algum com humanos. Começas a falar sozinha tentando encontrar uma maneira de preencher o vazio. Mas a tua voz não é suficiente e começas a deambular, correr, fazer qualquer coisa que te distraia mas o vazio aumenta e começa a doer cada vez mais. Começas a fazer todo o tipo de coisas só para esquecer mas a dor não vai embora. Depois tentas encontrar outra dor que substitua essa, que seja pior que essa, qualquer uma só para esqueceres o vazio por uns minutos. Dás pontapés, choras, bates com a cabeça na parede até ao dia que não aguentas mais e desejas morrer mas não podes porque eu não deixo!

Ginny sabia o que era a solidão. Ela já tinha tido uma pequena experiência do que esse sentimento era mas tinha a certeza que não era nada comparado com o que Draco descrevera. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que só alguém que já tivesse se sentido daquela maneira poderia descrevê-la tão bem.

-Tu deves saber! Parece-me que já tiveste essa experiência.

-Não! Acontece é que já fiz disto muitas vezes por isso é fácil prever o que te vai acontecer.- ele disse depois de uns longos minutos de silêncio mas algo na sua voz se tinha enfraquecido.

Ginny sentiu algo próximo de pena. Talvez ele fosse tão cruel para fugir á solidão.

"_Virgina Weasley estás sentindo pena do homem que acaba de te torturar! A maldição Cruciatus deve ter feito algum dano no teu cérebro!_" ela ouviu a vos da sua consciência gritar-lhe.

-Vemo-nos não muito breve Weasley!- e dito isto ele desmaterializou-se.

As palavras de Draco ficaram ecoando dentro da cabeça de Ginny: "._.. Começas a falar sozinha tentando encontrar uma maneira de preencher o vazio. Mas a tua voz não é suficiente e começas a deambular, correr, fazer qualquer coisa que te distraia mas o vazio aumenta e começa a doer cada vez mais. Começas a fazer todo o tipo de coisas so para esquecer mas a dor não vai embora. Depois tentas encontrar outra dor que substitua essa que seja pior que essa, qualquer uma só para esqueceres o vazio por uns minutos. Dás pontapés, choras, bates com a cabeça na parede até ao dia que não aguentas mais e desejas morrer..._". Ela apercebeu-se como estava sozinha. De repente o som do oceano era demasiado baixo, o quarto demasiado escuro, as suas roupas demasiado frias. A ausência de Harry era mais notória que nunca. Mais uma vez as lágrimas correram-lhe pelo rosto levando com elas o sangue que se espalhara pelas suas bochechas. Ela tinha a certeza de que a solidão era muito dolorosa mas havia algo mais doloroso: o facto de que o Harry iria sofrer por causa dela e ela não podia fazer nada para evitar a dor da pessoa que amava. Essa sim era a dor mais angustiante que alguém podia ter.

Ela olhou pela janela. O quarto era iluminado por tons de violeta e laranja. O sol estava se pondo. Em breve a noite cairia e ela tinha sobrevivido ao primeiro de muitos dias fechada naquela prisão.


	3. Capítulo Três: Coração de Ferro

**Capítulo Três: Coração de Ferro**

Draco deitou-se na sua cama. Tava ficando cansado de torturar e ameaçar. Estava se tornando monótono. Era sempre a mesma coisa, nada de novo acontecia. Até ele encontrar Virgina Weasley. Ela deu-lhe o que ele precisava. Capturá-la fez com que a mente dele começasse a trabalhar, planear a melhor maneira de se vingar do Potter. Virginia Weasley faria com que Harry Potter largasse tudo o que estava fazendo para salvá-la. Os Gryffindors eram tão previsíveis.

Draco lembrou-se o que Ginny tinha dito sobre ele saber o que era a solidão. Ele perguntou-se como é que ela tinha deascoberto. Ele escondia isso desde que se lembrava mas ele sabia perfeitamente o que era viver sozinho. Toda a sua infância ele tinha vivido sozinho, apenas acompanhado por elfos domésticos. Só estava com os pais durante as refeições mas comiam em silêncio. Ele só tinha chance de falar com outras crianças quando um dos amigos do seu pai levava o seu filho ou filha numa das reuniões que eles tinham lá em casa.

Quando ele foi para Hogwarts as únicas pessoas que ele conhecia eram Slytherins. Na escola ele nunca era visto sozinho mas dentro dele as sombras atormentavam-no.

Nas vezes que ele tinha que ir para casa durante as férias ele encontrava-se novamente sozinho. Ele passava dias trancado numa das celas das masmorras da mansão. Tanto tempo fechado naquela escuridão quase o levava á loucura. Mas ele começou a perceber que quando mais frio ele fosse melhor ele conseguia aguentar a solidão por isso com o tempo ele transformou o seu coração em gelo. E depois chegou o seu sexto ano e algo mudou. Talvez a pressão sobre ele quebrou o gelo, ou o facto de que pela primeira vez em Hogwarts ele estava sozinho ou ainda o facto de ele nunca ter tido a chance de fazer algo tão importante fê-lo fraco. Acabou desabafando com a Murta Queixosa. Ele nunca havia dito a ninguem o que lhe disse e percebeu como era bom falar com alguém, como sentia um peso sair dos seus ombros. Mas depois ele falhou e como castigo Voldemort colocou-o sozinho num quarto sem janelas ou portas, algures na Eslováquia**(N/A:ah, escolhi este país porque adorei o filme Hostel )**. Ele ficou lá durante meses e mais uma vez ele quase ficou louco. Ele estava quase no limite. Tentou suicidar-se tantas vezes que perdeu a conta. Tinha tantas cicatrizes nos braços que tinha certeza que já não havia mais pele onde cortasse. O quarto estava cheio de manchas de sangue e vidro partido. Mas ele lembrou-se que havia outra maneira de fugir da dor. Transformou o seu coração em ferro. Tornou-se mais frio, mais cruel e mais inteligente do que alguma vez tinha sido. O resto do tempo que ele passou fechado ele passou-o a construir uma armadura á sua volta, desenvolvendo o seu cérebro, as suas habilidades, a sua magia. Ele tentou com tanta força que acabou se tornando tão poderoso que conseguiria assustar muitos Devoradores da Morte **(N/A:sei que no Brasil chamam Comensais da Morte, mas em Portugal é Devoradores da Morte)**.

Quando Voldemort decidiu dar uma olhadela nele, esperando encontrar o rapaz fraco e devastado, mentalmente doente e perto da morte, ficou surpreso por encontrar um Draco muito mais forte, mais inteligente e muito mais poderoso do que qualquer Devorador da Morte que ele tinha.

Na verdade, ele ficou ainda mais surpreendido por perceber que não conseguia penetrar na mente de Draco. Voldemort sabia que ele tinha aprendido Occlumency mas poucos eram os feiticeiros que conseguiam fechar a sua mente para Voldemort. Só Dumbledore e Snape haviam conseguido.

Em pouco tempo Draco provou ser realmente o feiticeiro mais poderoso que estava do lado Negro mas era também o mais cruel além de Voldemort. O jovem Malfoy tornou-se na mão esquerda de Voldemort até ao dia em que Snape traira os Devoradores da Morte e ficara do lado de Harry Potter. Voldemort deu então a Draco controlo total sobre os seus seguidores. Era Draco quem decidia quem atacar, quem torturar, quem matar. Voldemort tinha outras coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Alguém bateu á porta afastando Draco das suas memórias.

-Desculpe interrompê-lo Senhor, mas temos um novo prisioneiro!- um dos seus homens avisou-o. Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as masmorras do quartel de Voldemort- Ela foi apanhada hoje. É a responsável pelo Departamento de Cooperação Mágica. Julgo que ela foi sua colega de escola!- o jovem Decorador da Morte informou.

Draco entrou na cela onde estava uma mulher de cabelos negros e ficou surpreso por reconhecer aquela linda mulher asiática como a ex-namorada de Harry Potter e ex-Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. O antigo responsável pelo Departamento de Cooperação Mágica tinha sido assassinado pelo próprio Draco umas semanas antes e ele não fazia a ideia de quem tinha ocupado o cargo até aquele momento.

-Olhem só quem temos aqui! Prazer em ver-te Chang!

-Não posso dizer o mesmo Malfoy. Preferia não ter que te ver mais nenhuma vez na vida!

-Não digas isso, feres meus sentimentos!- ele disse com um sorriso escarninho no rosto -Sabes que eu sou o único que te pode tirar daqui Chang mas para dizer a verdade não estou muito tentado a fazer isso! Estou mais tentado a divertir um pouco contigo.- ele riu com malícia fazendo-a dar um passo atrás.- Saí, deixa-nos a sós!- ele disse ao jovem homem que o tinha levado lá. O rapaz saiu e fechou a porta.

-Agora é só eu e tu Chang!- ele disse dirigindo-se para ela como um tigre prestes a atacar.

-O que vais fazer Malfoy?

-Sabes o que os Devoradores da Morte fazem a raparigas bonitas como tu?

-Não...- ela disse assustada.

-Eles passam aqui tanto tempo só na companhia de homens, mal vêem uma mulher por isso quando aparece uma ainda por cima bonita... bem eles têm necessidades Chang e tu pareces um tentador pedaço de carne!

-Tu não farias isso!

-Não faria o quê? Agarrar-te, tirar-te as roupas e violar-te com tanta brutidão que acabarias a chorar de dor? É isso que achas que não faria?

Cho Chang não conseguia falar. As palavras ditas daquela maneira pareciam ainda mais nojentas. Ele estava mais próximo dela a cada segundo. Draco levantou uma mão. Ela conseguia ver as cicatrizes nos braços dele. Ele tocou-lhe na face suavemente mas a ela parecia que ele lhe estava passando uma faca na pele. Ele tentava a todo o custo não chorar. Ele passou os dedos pelos lábios dela e depois no pescoço, desceu para a camisola dela e depois para a saia. Tocou-lhe na perna e puxou a saia para cima, acariciando-a no meio das coxas. Naquele momento as lágrimas escorreram pela cara dela. A mão dele agarrou na saia e rasgou-a e logo de seguida fez o mesmo com a camisola. Cho fechou os olhos para não ter que ver aqueleas olhos cinzentos e frios e numa tentativa de apagar o momento da memória, não queria recordar aquele momento mas sabia que nunca o esqueceria, ia ter pesadelos com aquele momento o resto da vida. Draco continuou tirando a roupa dela até que ela ficou nua. Cho estava soluçando e a sua cara estava molhada de lágrimas. Draco beijou uma lágrima.

-Não te preocupes Chang, serei gentil!- ele sussurou-lhe no ouvido, dando uma gargalhada malévola.

Ela ouviu-o mexendo na sua roupa mas não tinha a certeza do que ele estava fazendo. Não se atrevia a abrir os olhos.

-_Caedis_!- ela ouviu murmurar. De repente ela sentiu como se alguém estivesse enfiando facas pelo seu corpo, cortando, rasgando a sua pele. Ela abriu os olhos por breves segundos e viu o seu corpo coberto de sangue e feridas e Draco olhando para ela como se nada fosse, estava ali parado com um olhar mais frio que gelo, mais cruel que o próprio diabo. Ela gritava com toda a força que tinha. Sentiu o seu corpo cair no chão. Contorceu-se com dor. Era insuportável, ela não aguentava mais, mas os cortes continuavam, parecia que nunca mais acabava, ela já nem sabia quanto tempo tinha passado. Ela sentia a vida esvaindo-se do seu corpo e era isso que ela queria. Ela queria morrer e acabar com a dor. Lentamente começou a sentir os seus pensamentos apagarem-se e deixou de se mexer. Desmaiou.

Draco olhou para a rapariga inconsciente com o corpo coberto de sangue. Ela provavelmente nem sabia que tinha estado sobre a maldição durante mais de meia hora. Mesmo que ela chegasse a acordar tinha perdido tanto sangue que não se conseguiria mexer, tinha sofrido tanto que provavelmente ficaria gravemente doente. Era como se já estivesse a mais de meio caminho da morte. Draco levantou a varinha e disse as palavras que já muitas vezes antes tinha dito que já nem tinham grande sentido para ele. Aquelas palavras que antes faziam-no sentir-se tão poderoso já não o afectavam como antes.

-Avada Kedavra!- uma luz verde iluminou a cela e a habitual sensação de sufoco passou pelo corpo de Draco, lembrando-o que a sua alma já negra de ódio e maldade se tinha rasgado mais um pouco.- Devias conhecer-me melhor Chang, eu jamais ficaria com algo que o Potter já tivesse tido! - ele olhou uma última vez para o corpo sem vida de Cho Chang e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. - Anda comigo!- ele disse para o Devorador da Morte que estava á espera fora da cela. O rapaz seguiu-o.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Draco agarrou num bocado de pergaminho e em tinta e escreveu uma nota.

**_Olha bem Potter. A primeira namorada, a primeira a morrer. A segunda namorada... acho que não és assim tão estúpido para perceberes o que acontecerá a Virgina Weasley._**

-Leva o corpo da rapariga e deixa-o a meio da rua Diagon-Al com esta nota mas nem te atrevas a lê-la! Agora vai!- ele disse entregando a nota ao Devorador da Morte.

_"Aparece, aparece Potter onde quer que estejas!"_

**N/A:Adoro este Draco mauzão. E não esperem que ele fique bonzinho porque não fica. Gosto dele assim! No entanto talvez ele possa simplesmente não ser tão cruel. ;)**

**Beijos**


	4. Capítulo Quatro: Tic Tac

**Capítulo Quatro: Tic Tac**

_Uma semana depois_

Ginny estava sentada num canto da masmorra, com o queixo pousado sobre os joelhos. Brincava com uma pequena pedrinha. Ela nem sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Parecia uma eternidade. Encostou-se á parede, suspirou, olhou para cima e como já havia feito nos dias anteriores lembrou-se dos doces momentos do passado. As brincadeiras com o George e o Fred, as brigas parvas com o Ron, as lições de moral do Percy em que ela tentava controlar-se para não rir e parecer que estava muito atenta, os segredos entre ela e o Bill, até mesmo as cócegas que o Charlie costumava lhe fazer que ela não gostava mas acabava sempre o perdoando, depois as memórias do Harry, da Hermione, dos seus amigos, de Hogwarts. E era assim que ela passava os dias, recordando e ouvindo o mar.

_Duas semanas depois_

As memórias já não eram doces, eram amargas como o fel. Era o Professor Snape que conseguia sempre encontrar defeitos nas suas poções mesmo quando elas estavam perfeitas, eram os Slytherin implicando com ela por ser pobre, era o Ron que não a deixava viver, era o Harry que parecia não a ver e a memória mais dolorosa, o Tom. O Tom, a quem ela tinha confiado a sua inocência, a quem ela tinha confidênciado todos os seus segredos, o Tom que ela achava tão bonito e parecido com o Harry, ela desejou que o Harry fosse como o Tom, tão gentil e atencioso. O Tom com uns olhos azuis tão calorosos. O Tom era o seu melhor amigo. Mas depois os olhos tornaram-se frios, ele já não ouvia, ele sugava palavras dela e sugava-lhe a vida com cada palavra, tomava conta do corpo dela. Ela já não tinha forças para o afastar, ele tornara-se uma parte dela, uma voz no interior da sua mente, uns olhos que a seguiam onde quer que ela estivesse, ninguém o via mas ela sabia que ele estava lá, esperando o momento certo para sair das sombras.

E um pingo de água irritante caía no chão da masmorra, parecia o tic tac de um relógio. Ginny queria gritar, tinha tanta coisa na sua cabeça, eram tantas as vozes más dentro da sua mente que a faziam quase entrar em delírio. Ela levantou-se do canto onde se habituara a sentar-se e começou a deambular pela masmorra. O som do mar parecia ter-se silênciado, só aquele ping ping da água penetrava nos seus ouvidos, quase como uma tortura estridente.

_Um Mês_

Ginny andava de um lado para outro sem parar. Falava sozinha, dizia coisas nem nexo depois parava e gritava., dava murros na parede, depois sentava-se e balançava para a frente e para trás vezes sem conta até se levantar e deambular rapidamente, falando sozinha, parando e gritando, dando murros na parede, sentando-se e balançando para a frente e para trás, levantar, deambular, falar,parar, gritar, dar murros na parede, sentar, balançar... num ciclo vicioso e agonizante.

_Dois Meses_

Ginny mergulhou as unhas na pele e gritou com todos os seus pulmões não pela dor física mas sim numa tentativa de fugir daquela dor interior, daquele vazio e daquele silêncio que a estava sufocando.

A masmorra já cheirava mal, havia manchas de sangue, restos de comida e pedaços de roupa de Ginny por todo o lado.

Ginny parou de gritar. O seu corpo estava mutilado, cheio de arranhões tão profundos que deixavam o sangue sair sem dificuldade alguma. Mas que importava? As memórias tornavam tudo ainda pior. O Tom tomava mais uma vez conta dela, aquela sombra que tinha ficado escondida no fundo do seu ser, nas entranhas da sua alma revelava-se mais uma vez. Os olhos azuis crueis, o cabelo escuro, as mãos pálidas e fortes agarrando-a, sugando-lhe a vida. Tudo se passava na mente dela mas era como se estivesse acontecendo mesmo. Ela tinha chegado a um ponto em que realidade e imaginação se misturavam.

-Estás só, Ginny, sou teu único companheiro!- ele sussurrava no ouvido dela. Depois olhava-a nos olhos quase a congelando e apertava com tanta força que parecia que a ia partir. E os olhos mudavam, ficavam de um cinzento igualmente gelado, o cabelo tornava-se louro platinado a face amadurecia um pouco, de rapaz para homem mas a palidez era a mesma e a força com que aquele homem a agarrava também. Ela tentava libertar-se mas aquele olhar enfraquecia-a com a sua maldade.

-Estás só, Weasley, sou teu único companheiro!- desta vez a voz não era de Tom ,era uma voz mais forte, mais masculina, não o sibilo do rapaz de cabelos escuros. Ginny gritava e chorava. Ele acariciou a sua cara limpando uma lágrima com o seu dedo frio. Ginny parou de gritar e abriu os olhos que nem sabia que tinha fechado.

-Solidão, Weasley, consegue matar-nos, não é?- Draco Malfoy disse olhando-a fixamente. Ginny não falou e afastou-se dele. Encostou-se á parede, no canto habitual, em baixo da janela. Tentou cobrir-se, não queria vê-lo nem queria que ele a visse.

-Não podes fugir de mim Weasley!

Ginny não falou. Ficou no seu canto, encolhida esperando que ele fosse embora mas ele não foi. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou olhando-a friamente e ela podia jurar que ele tinha o seu tão característico sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

Do outro lado da masmorra, no canto mais escuro, uns olhos igualmente cinzentos e frios examinavam-na e uma sorriso diabólico surgiu nos lábios do homem que lá se encostava á parede.

"_Estás a três passos do limite Weasley e ainda ninguém apareceu para te apanhar!_" Draco Malfoy pensou sorrindo.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Começo do Jogo

Capítulo Cinco: Começo do Jogo

Molly Weasley estava desesperada. A sua menina tinha desaparecido e ainda não havia sinal dela. Algumas pessoas diziam que ninguém tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo nas mãos dos Devoradores da Morte mas Molly sabia que a sua Ginny estava viva. O relógio mágico dos Weasley que estava na sala nunca se enganava e, embora Ginny estivesse em perigo mortal, não estava morta, ainda havia esperança.

Artur Weasley estava sentado ao lado da sua mulher no escritório do novo quartel da Ordem da Fénix. Estavam á espera dos restantes Weasleys que ainda moravam em Inglaterra, do Harry, da Hermione, de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks, de Severus Snape e Minerva MacGonagall.

Os rapazes Weasley chegaram cedo e Hermione chegou poucos minutos depois. Os outros também não demoraram muito excepto Harry.

-Desculpem o meu atraso!- Harry disse quando chegou. Ele estava num estado miserável. Parecia que não dormia há semanas, o que era provavelmente verdade. Desde que Ginny tinha sido raptada que Harry estava fazendo de tudo para a encontrar. Tinha largado tudo o que estava fazendo pela Ginny.

-Não te preocupes Harry! Mas agora podemos começar a reunião! Eu peço ás pessoas que estejam demasiado fracas para ficar aqui que se retirem agora ou que se aguentem até ao fim da reunião.- Lupin disse olhando para Molly que na ultima reunião havia começado a chorar descontroladamente.

Molly não disse nada mas também não saiu.

-Ok! Bem, nós não descobrimos nada sobre o paradeiro da Ginny. Acreditamos que ele esteja escondida fora do país, mas não há certezas. Os Devoradores da Morte não nos contactaram, nem deram sinal, não pediram nada em troca da Ginny como já fizeram muitas vezes com outras vitimas quando precisavam que lhes dessemos algo. Por isso estamos mais ou menos como estavamos o mês passado. Por outras palavras, não fazemos ideia de onde a Ginny possa estar ou o que querem dela. Ainda há esperança de que não saibam quem ela é...- informou Snape.

-Eles sabem!- Harry interrompeu enquanto olhava pela janela. -Não vos disse nada, o Ministério pediu segredo absoluto mas acho que é altura de vos contar! Encontraram uma nota junto com o cadáver da Cho que dizia: _Olha bem Potter. A primeira namorada, a primeira a morrer. A segunda namorada... acho que não és assim tão estúpido para perceberes o que acontecerá a Virgina Weasley._

-Como pudeste esconder isto de nós? Nós somos a família dela, nós mereciamos, nós precisavamos saber! Sabias disto?- George perguntou a Ron que de repente ficou corado e interessou-se muito pelos seus sapatos.

-Oh meu Deus! Tu sabias! Vocês os dois sabiam e não disseram nada!- Artur disse.

-Como o Harry disse, o Ministério pediu segredo, apenas os Inomináveis (N/A: Julgo que é assim em português, é que leio sempre a versão inglesa, só li o Cálice de Fogo em português. Se não for essa a palavra avisem por favor, Obrigada.) e o Harry podiam saber!- Ron disse numa voz tão baixa que se a sala não estivesse tão silenciosa ninguém o teria ouvido.

-Nós tentamos descobrir quem escreveu, perguntamos a alguns Devoradores da Morte que foram capturados recentemente mas nenhum sabia. Alguns chegaram a ser torturados e interrogados com Verisaterum. Quem quer que seja que tenha a Ginny tem-na muito bem escondida.

-Não tenho a certeza, mas tenho andado pensando nisto e estas novas informações encaixam na minha teoria!- Snape olhou Harry nos olhos. Parecia querer entrar na mente de Harry mas após muitos anos de prática, este havia finalmente conseguido aprender Occlumency.

-Diz lá a tua teoria...!- Tonks disse interessada.

-Muitos Devoradores da Morte têm muitas razões para odiar o Harry, ele é uma ameaça a tudo o que eles acreditam, a tudo o que eles desejam, o Potter é uma ameaça para o Senhor deles! Mas há um Devorador da Morte, que, além de tudo isto, tem um passado com o Potter, um passado que começa em Hogwarts no primeiro ano, na primeira noite! O Potter rejeitou a oferta de amizade dele para escolher a amizade de um membro da familia inimiga dele. E em todos os seus anos de escola eles foram inimigos, nem podiam se olhar. Um era um Slytherin, o outro um Gryffindor, um era um sangue puro, o outro um meio sangue, um era o herói, o outro considerado o vilão. Eles tinham brigas na escola todos os anos mas o que aconteceu no sexto ano deixou uma ferida no orgulho dele que nunca sarou.

-Malfoy!- Harry e Ron disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-O Malfoy não era capaz disso! Ele não tinha coragem, sempre foi um covarde que nem conseguia se defender sozinho, precisava dos seus lambe botas dos Slytherins protegendo as costas dele!- Fred disse não acreditando que o Rapaz Furão fosse capaz de sequer tentar fazer uma Maldição Imperdoável sem ter o pai ao lado.

-Vocês ficariam surpreendidos! Draco Malfoy já não é o rapaz que era em Hogwarts, ele encontrou um caminho para fora da sombra, ou lá para dentro. Eu já acreditei que o Draco fosse um dos poucos Slytherins que eu conseguiria salvar do lado Negro mas isso foi antes dos seus dezassete anos. O Draco tornou-se no mais forte, no mais inteligente e no mais cruel Devorador da Morte que eu alguma vez conheci. Todos vocês conheceram Lucius Malfoy, todos vocês conhecem Belatrix Lestrange, o Draco está mais maquiavélico do que esses os dois juntos e multiplicados por cem. E o Potter é a pessoa que ele odeia mais que tudo neste mundo. Ele pode odiar Muggles, Sangues de Lama e Traidores de Sangue mas o Potter é o seu alvo numero um!

Ninguém falou. Entreolharam-se em silêncio por vários minutos. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de uma ave batendo asas. Uma coruja entrou pela chaminé da sala, parou em frente de Harry, deitou uma carta nas mãos deste e saiu por onde tinha entrado. Harry abriu a carta que estava endereçada para si.

"Esta noite. Onze horas. Rua Knockturn. Sozinho." Harry fechou a carta. A sua mente foi invadida de repente por imagens da Ginny gritando coberta de sangue. Era insuportável. Os gritos, ela se contorcendo, sangrando. Ela estava sendo torturada. Harry chamou-a, tentou alcançá-la mas ele não conseguia andar. Ele ouviu a voz de Snape ao longe dizendo qualquer coisa que ele não percebeu. E como tudo tinha começado, acabou. Num minuto, Harry estava de volta no escritório mas já não estava em pé, estava deitado no chão coberto de suores frios.

-A carta tinha uma velha maldição negra. Devias ter mais cuidado Potter, essa maldição já levou muitos á loucura.- Snape disse com desdém.

-Ginny...eu vi-a...ela estava gritando...- Harry disse ofegante- Ele quer encontrar-se comigo sozinho!

-Era o Malfoy?- Hermione perguntou receosa.

-Não tenho a certeza, havia uma sombra lá mas não consegui ver quem era.

A muitas milhas dali, Ginny olhava para o tecto. Estava deitada no chão. A sua mente estava vazia, o seu corpo estava dormente, a sua fé estava se esfumando, o seu coração batia com menos força a cada minuto que passava. Ela podia estar chorando mas as suas lágrimas tinham secado, ela estaria gritando se a sua voz interior não gritasse sempre mais alto, ela podia estar se torturando com memórias mas ela estava demasiado fraca para sequer pensar.

Ela tinha tentado matar a dor mas só conseguiu aumenta-la. Ela estava começando a se sentir um cadáver forçado a viver. O seu passado parecia tão longe, o seu presente era uma tortura, o futuro um sonho.

-Doeu, não doeu?- ela ouviu a voz de Draco Malfoy dizendo- Eu vi-te Weasley, eu vi o que tu viste! Eu estava dentro da tua mente e estava aqui dentro mas tu não me viste, viste apenas o que a tua mente te ordenou que visses. Estavas tão... concentrada na tua dor que eu podia abrir uma porta aqui e tu não a verias. Fechaste teus olhos para o exterior e perdeste-te dentro de ti! E agora cansaste-te de te procurar, cansaste de tentar encontrar uma saída. Onde está a tua bravura agora? Onde está o teu orgulho de Gryffindor?- ele riu malevolamente.- Com que então os Gryffindor não são assim tão fortes! Afinal os Gryffindor também desistem!

-O que queres Malfoy? Querias que eu sentisse um pouco do que sentiste? Já tive a minha parte desse sentimento! Querias que eu ficasse louca? Pois bem eu estou louca! Mas sabes que mais? Eu não me importo. Estou dormente, não consigo sentir mais nada! Eu respiro mas não sinto meus pulmões se encherem, meu coração bate mas parece que ele já parou há muito tempo. Podes fazer de mim o que quiseres porque eu não me importo. Nem sei se és real! Tudo o que sei é que a morte é a única coisa que me pode provar que eu ainda estou viva. Eu só quero acabar com este silêncio doentio que me circunda, e que acabou entrando dentro de mim, desfazendo-me. Eu não quero saber se me torturas, se me violas, se me matas! EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE MAIS NADA!- ela disse com os olhos fechados. A sua voz estava fraca e ela estava tremendo.

Draco sorriu satisfeito. Ela tinha atingido o ponto que ele queria. Ela tinha chegado ao precipício e já tinha caido de lá. Estava em queda livre no escuro e já não sabia se alguém a ia apanhar. Era hora de lhe dar uma mão de esperança.

-E do Potter queres saber?

Ginny abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco. Ele viu um brilho de esperança nascer nos olhos da ruiva.

-O Harry? Já faz tanto tempo que ouvi falar dele...- ela disse mais para ela mesma do que para Draco.

-Sim Ruiva, Harry Potter! Gostarias de o ver não é?

-Posso estar fraca e louca, mas ainda não estou estúpida Malfoy!-Ginny disse numa voz fraca mas desafiante.- Tu não me deixarias ver o Harry!

-Aí é que tu te enganas! Tu verás o Harry e ele irá ver-te!

-Que jogo é este Malfoy que estás jogando?

-O jogo ainda nem começou Weasley!

Ele andou até estar em frente dela. Ela levantou-se e tentou afastar-se mas tinha uma parede atrás. Ele olhou-a nos olhos. Pela primeira vez ele via-a realmente. Ele tinha olhado dentro da mente dela tantas vezes nos últimos dois meses, ele tinha encontrado tanta escuridão na sua alma. Mas agora ele via-a por completo, ele via toda a escuridão mas viu uma luz lá no fundo que ele tinha ignorado. Uma luz que ele podia garantir que era amor, esperança, fé, sonhos. Depois de tudo o que ele a tinha feito passar, ainda havia lugar dentro dela para sonhos e pureza. Isso fez com que Draco odiasse mais ainda as pessoas como ela, que ele odiasse ainda mais Harry Potter e tudo o que ele amava. Ele odiava aqueles sentimentos estúpidos como fé, amor e odiava a pureza. Tudo isso não passavam de estúpidas histórias de fadas.

De repente ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos e jogou-a contra a parede. Ginny gritou quando sentiu os dedos de Draco a empurrando mas sem largar o seu cabelo, acabando por arrancar alguns cabelos seus. Ginny bateu com a cara na parede com força. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu nariz que se tinha partido e que acabou chegando á sua boca. Mais uma vez ela sentiu o gosto do seu próprio sangue.

-Petrificus Totalus!- Draco murmurou segurando a varinha na mão que estava livre. Ginny caiu no chão inconsciente.

-O jogo está prestes a começar!- Draco disse e sorriu.

Materializou-se num quarto redondo levando Ginny com ele. O quarto tinha apenas uma porta e não tinha janelas. Havia três cadeiras, duas estavam no meio e a terceira estava encostada á parede na parte mais escura do quarto. Apenas duas velas iluminavam o recinto.

"E que comece o jogo!" Draco pensou.

N/A: Espero que gostem do capítulo. Demorou um pouco mas andei ocupada. De qualquer maneira aí está. Beijos e prometo ser breve para o próximo.


	6. Capítulo Seis: Diz Adeus

Capítulo Seis: Diz Adeus

Harry Potter olhou para o relógio. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as onze. Ele estava ficando impaciente, estava quase na hora e parecia que ele era a única alma viva naquela rua. Ele olhou em volta mas não viu nada. Só conseguia ouvir os passos e as vozes das pessoas que andavam ainda pela rua Diagon-Al. Ele encostou-se á parede e olhou para o relógio outra vez. Apenas um minuto para as onze e nem sinal do raptor. Ele olhou novamente para a rua escura e ouviu uns passos se aproximando dele mas não via ninguém. Colocou a mão no bolso e agarrou a sua varinha. Tinha o coração batendo tão depressa que tinha a certeza que quem quer que fosse que se estava aproximando conseguia ouvir o seu batimento cardiaco.

Um velho homem apareceu vindo das sombras. Tinha um nariz pontiagudo, uns labios finos e usava um manto cinzento e poeirento.

-Você chama-se Harry Potter?- o homem perguntou olhando em volta.

-Sim! Quem é você?

-Isto é para si!- o homem disse mostrando a Harry uma carta. Harry olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho durante vários momentos. Ainda se lembrava o que tinha acontecido na última carta.

-Segure-a só mais um pouco!- Harry ordenou. O homem parecia assustado. Parecia que tudo o que ele queria era que Harry agarrasse na carta para el poder fugir dali.- Specialis Revelio!

Nada aconteceu, o que significava que era seguro abrir a carta. Como Harry suspeitava, mal o homem se viu livre da carta, correu pela rua acima, desaparecendo na sombra. Harry abriu a carta. Não havia lá nada escrito.

-Stupefy!- uma voz disse atrás dele. Harry sentiu a sua mente ficando vazia.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Ginny abriu os olhos. Ela estava numa quarto escuro e redondo. Ela olhou em volta e os seus olhos viram um rapaz de cabelo preto com as mãos atadas atrás das costas e com os pés amarrados á cadeira onde estava sentado. Era o Harry, ela tentou gritar mas não saiu qualquer som da sua garganta. Alguém tinha lhe posto um feitiço silencioso. Tentou mexer-se mas também ela stava amarrada a uma cadeira. Harry levantou a cabeça, tinha os olhos tapados. Ela ouviu a voz de Draco, tentou libertar-se mas não conseguiu.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Harry sentiu como se tivesse caido de uma vassoura a mais de dez metros. Abanou a cabeça e abriu os olhos mas não conseguia ver. Alguém tinha lhe colocado uma venda. Ele sentia-se tão parvo por ter sido apanhado. Ele tinha sido o melhor aluno em Defesa Contra as Artes Negras mas nos últimos meses ele tinha atingido o limite. Ele estava cansado e preocupado. Tinha baixado a guarda e agora estava amarrado ao que parecia ser uma cadeira e tinha os olhos vendados.

-Olá Potter! Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos!- um homem disse atrás de Harry. Apesar de ter os olhos tapados, sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquela voz.-Lembras-te?

-Como podia esquecer Malfoy? Causaste tanta dor e destruição naquela noite!- Harry disse com repugnância.

-Infelizmente eu era apenas um rapaz estúpido tentando mostrar ao meu pai e a toda a gente que eu era capaz de fazer algo sozinho. Se eu fosse mais esperto, teria causado muita mais dor, mais destruição e muita mais morte naquela noite! Mas não estamos aqui para discutir o passado mas sim o presente! Ouvi dizer que a tua amada desapareceu!

-Onde a meteste Malfoy? Que fizeste com ela? Eu juro que se a magoaste eu mato-te!

-Não me parece que estejas em posição de fazer ameaças Potter, eu podia matar-te agora mesmo se eu quisesse.

-Então porque não o fazes?

-Ia ser demasiado facil, além disso não sou eu que é suposto te matar, é Lord Voldemort!- Draco disse, dizendo o nome do seu lord devagar, saboreando cada síladaba do nome do feiticeiro mais cruel á face da Terra.- E eu mal posso esperar por essa noite!

-Se não é para me matar porque me trouxeste para aqui?

-Quero que digas adeus!- Draco murmurou no ouvido de Harry. Harry conseguiu sentir a respiração do antigo Slytherin no seu pescoço, como uma serpente pronta para morder.

-Ginny!-Harry gritou.

-Acalma-te Potter! Vais vê-la! Se pelo menos parasses de te mexer para eu poder tirar essa merda dos teus olhos!

Harry parou de se mexer e segundos mais tarde um quarto escuro e redondo apareceu. A primeira coisa que Harry viu foi uma rapariga ruiva amarrada á cadeira á sua frente. Estava cheia de feridas e nodoas negras e as suas roupas estavam rasgadas.

-Ginny, estás bem?

A rapariga abriu a boca para falar mas nenhum som saiu. Ela parecia desesperada, estava se mexendo, tentando libertar-se.

-Que lhe fizeste? Seja lá o que for vais pagar Malfoy!- Harry disse.Estava sentindo as lágrimas se formarem nos seus olhos.

-O que eu fiz não é nada comparado com o que vou fazer agora á tua frente! Ela vai sofrer tanto que vais desejar que eu tivesse morrido naquela noite no nosso sexto ano na casa de banho da Murta Queixosa! Ela vai querer gritar mas não o vai fazer. Tu vais querer salvá-la mas não o vais fazer, porque o perfeito Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu está atado a uma cadeira. Deve ser frustrante estar sentado á frente da pessoa que se ama e não poder ser capaz de salvá-la. Eu não posso garantir, nunca amei ninguém!-Draco disse com um maquiavélico sorriso nus lábios.

-Se a magoares eu juro que vou te caçar e torturar-te direito até ao Inferno!- Harry disse cheio de raiva.

-Oh não, não,não! Não acredito nos meus ouvidos! Será que o santo Harry Potter está dizendo que irá usar uma maldição imperdoável em mim? Sabias que isso dá cadeia?- Draco disse com desdém. O louro sorriu diabolicamente.

-Eu vou matar-te! Eu juro que...

-Pobre Potter, não sejas estúpido, nem te consegues mexer! E quando mais me ameaçares, mais ela vai sofrer!

-Seu filho de uma pu...

-Acabou-se a conversa! Eu sei que os Weasleys gostam muito de Muggles por isso escolhi um objecto não mágico para começar!-Draco disse retirando uma faca do seu bolso.

-Não a magoes Malfoy!- Harry implorou mas sabia que não adiantaria de nada. As suas lágrimas começaram a correr pela sua face abaixo. Ginny tinha os olhos fechados e estava chorando também. Ela estav tentando falar. Harry conseguiu ler nos lábios as palavras: "Ajuda-me!"

Draco fez um corte na cara de Ginny e olhou para Harry que fechou os olhos para não ver a expressão de dor de Ginny.

-Abre os olhos, Potter, ou ela sofrerá tanto que estará implorando pela morte antes de conseguires contar até dez!

Harry abriu os olhos e tentou não fechá-los outra vez. Draco provou um pouco do sangue de Ginny e sorriu. Acariciou com a faca o pescoço de Ginny.

-Ela tem um pescoço bonito, tão pálido e suave! É uma pena ter que cortá-lo!" ele disse ironicamente passando a faca pelo pescoço de Ginny deicando um rasto de sangue. A rapariga abriu a boca tentando gritr mas não conseguia.

Harry queria dessperadamente fechar os olhos mas não podia fazê-lo ou Ginny iria sofrer mais.

-Doi, não doi? Doi mais do que se eu estivesse te cortando a ti.-Draco disse e estava certo. Harry faria qualquer coisa para trocar de lugar com a Ginny. No dia em que ela desaparecera ele sentiu como se alguém estivesse estraçalhado o seu coração. Agora ele via Ginny ser torturada. Cada gota de sangue dela ele sentia seu coração bater mais devagar. Se o Malfoy a matasse Harry morreria com ela.

-Estas coisas dos Muggles não servem para nada! Não há nada como uma boa e velha maldição imperdoável.- Draco sorriu e apontou uma varinha para o coração de Ginny. Harry reconheceu a sua própria varinha na mão pálida do Devorador da Morte. Ginny seria torturada com a sua varinha. Harru tentou mexer a cadeira mas esta estava pregada ao chão.

-Não, Malfoy...-Harry disse coma vos tremendo.

Draco apenas riu.

-Crucio-disse ele. Ginny começou se contorcendo na cadeira, com a boca aberta.- Este silêncio é aborrecido! Sonorus!

O quarto foi invadido pelos gritos da Ginny. Harry desejou poder tapar os ouvidos. Era insopurtável ouvi-la gritar e não poder fazer nada.

-Ginny, eu amo-te!- ele disse chorando mas ela estava gritando tão alto que era impossível ouvi-lo. Draco deixou-a sobre o feitiço até ela estar sangrando pelo nariz e pela boca. A voz da Ginny estava se tornando cada vez mais fraca. Ela já nem estava se mexendo.

-Ginny... por favor... tens que ser forte... aguenta...por favor... não desistas..não me deixes...Ginny!- Harry pediu. Mas não valeu a pena. Alguns segundos mais tarde Ginny deixou a sua cabeça cair sobre os ombros. Estava inconsciente, perdera os sentidos por causa da dor.

-Giny...Nãooooooooo!- Harry gritou.

-Tão triste!- Draco disse rindo. -Pobre rapariga! Dois meses sozinha se torturando e conseguiu sobreviver, agora nem uma hora e acabou se rendendo.

-Eu vou matar-te Malfoy!- Harry vomitou as palavras.

-Tenho certeza que vais tentar, especialmente depois do que farei. Diz adeus Potter!

-Não! Malfoy não o faças! Não...Não!- Harry implorou.

-Avada Kedavra!

Ele viu uma luz saindo da sua própria varinha e atingindo Ginny no coração. Ele viu o peito dela levantar-se uma última vez e ele fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu como se o seu coração tivesse parando. Uma parte da sua alma acabava de desaparecer. Ele chorou tanto, ele queria matar o Malfoy e cometer suicídio ao mesmo tempo. Como iria ele viver sem a Ginny? Como iria ele ser capaz de respirar sabendo que ele nunca mais veria o sorriso dela, não ouviria mais a voz dela ou poder tocá-la...

-Eu vou matar-te Malfoy, eu juro que te vou torturar e matar!

-Tenho a certeza! Mas valerá a pena. A tua dor será sempre maior que a minha! Tu perdeste a tua coisa mais preciosa e eu não tenho nada para perder. Podes torturar-me, já fui torturado, já provei o meu próprio sangue, não vai doer assim tanto. Podes matar toda a gente á minha volta, eles não significam nada para mim. Podes matar-me que eu não me importo. O meu trabalho está feito Potter, já tive minha vingança.-Draco deu uma gargalhada.

-Se não me matares agora eu juro que eu matar-te-ei!- Harry disse sem ouvir o que Malfoy disse. Tudo o que Harry conseguia ouvir eram os gritos de Ginny que se haviam silenciado na sala mas continuavam ecoando na sua cabeça.

-Nunca foi minha intenção matar-te, isso é o dever de Lord Voldemort! O meu dever era fazer-te passar uma dor tão profunda e doentia que acabarias querendo morrer!-Draco sussurou num sibilo de cobra.

-Eu odeio-te!- Harry rosnou.

-Stupefy!-Draco disse apontando a varinha de Harry contra o dono. Antes de perder a consciência, o rapaz de cicatriz na cabeça viu na sua mente a face de Ginny corando e se escondendo atrás da mãe quando a conheceu, na plataforma 9 e ¾, no dia que ele foi pela primeira vez para Hogwarts. E depois tudo se desvaneceu e se apagou.


	7. Capítulo Sete: Ódio

Capítulo Sete: Ódio

Harry abriu os olhos, não se lembrava o que tinha acontecido ou como tinha ido ali parar. Olhou em volta, estava no meio de uma floresta. O vento mexia a copa das árvores á sua volta e o céu estava escuro. Ele abanou a cabeça, parecia que tinha sido atingido por uma Bludger. De repente as memórias de Ginny invadiram o seu pensamento. As lágrimas, os gritos, o sangue, a dor reflectida nos olhos dela, o contorcer, a morte...

-Ginny!- Harry olhou em volta. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava um cadáver de uma rapariga ruiva, coberta de sangue, contrastando com o verde da floresta. Em cima do corpo sem vida estava o que Harry reconheceu como a sua varinha. Harry abraçou Ginny e chorou. O corpo dela estava gelado pelo ar da noite e mais pálido do que habitual. Tinha os olhos abertos mas estavam vazios.

-Eu vou matá-lo Ginny, juro-te!- Harry sussurou. A dor que estava sentindo era insopurtável. Ele ficou ali, chorando e abraçando-a durante vários minutos.

Os primeiros raios do dia fizeram-no perceber que ele precisava levar o corpo para a familia de Ginny. Agarrou na varinha, que havia morto Ginny, com repugnância e materializou-se no salão do quartel, levando Ginny com ele. Quando todos perceberam que Harry acabava de aparecer levantaram-se todos. Mrs. Weasley viu o corpo morto de Ginny, correu para ela chorando e abraçou-a.

-Quem fez isto? E porquê? Porquê a minha menina?

-Foi o Malfoy! Ele torturou-a e matou-a e eu não pude ajudá-la, ela morreu por minha causa! Eu sou o culpado pela morte dela!- Harry disse soluçando.

-Não, não é tua culpa Harry! O culpado é o Malfoy!- Hermione disse com as lágrimas lhe caindo pela face abaixo.

-Eu vou matar aquele sacana!- Ron disse.

George e Fred nem conseguiam falar.

-Temos que levar o corpo para o laboratório para ser examinado. Temos de saber que fizeram com ela.- Snape disse.

-Não! Não vão levar o corpo da minha menina e examiná-lo como a um animal!

-Molly, querida, tem que ser, nós precisamos saber o que Draco Malfoy lhe fez!- Artur disse tentando parecer calmo.

Molly largou o corpo da filha e abraçou o seu marido. Harry sentou-se chorando e escondeu a cara nas mãos. Hermione estava abraçada a Ron. Fred e George olhavam pela janela tentando esconder as lágrimas. Lupin e Snape levaram o corpo de Ginny para o laboratório.

Naquela noite, Harry estava deitado na cama do seu pequeno apartamento em Hogsmead. Ele tinha chorado o dia todo, tinha os olhos inchados e sentia-se pior do que nunca. As pessoas que ele mais tinha amado tinham morrido á sua frente: Sirius, depois Dumbledore, agora Ginny. Ele tinha medo que Hermione e os restantes Weasleys tivessem o emesmo destino que Ginny porque ele gostava deles. Tlavez fosse melhor ele desaparecer. Ele só causava dor e mortes.

Ele estava tentando decidir o que faria da sua vida quando alguém bateu á porta.

-Quem quer que seja que vá embora, quero estar só!

-Abre a porta Harry, temos que falar!- ele ouviu a voz de Hermione vindo do lado de fora.

-Vai embora Hermione, não quero falar. Só quero estar só, ok?- ele disse virando-se e escondendo a cara na almofada.

-É importante Harry. É sobre a Ginny!- Hermione estava rezando para que Harry abrisse a porta. Quando ela ouviu o click the alguém destrancando a porta ela respirou de alívio.

-O que é?- ele disse sem esperança.

-Examinaram o corpo da Ginny...

-Eu sei!- ele disse impacientemente.

-Não era a Ginny, Harry! Malfoy usou Polissuco. A pessoa que morreu á tua frente...não era a Ginny...bem...quem morreu prova que o Malfoy realmente é a pessoa mais cruel que já conheci. Ele matou Pansy Parkinson. Ele ainda tem a Ginny presa!

-Filho da...- Harry disse meio chorando meio com raiva. Hermione nunca tinha visto Harry daquela maneira, já o tinha visto zangado e já tinha visto ódio nos olhos do amigo mas nunca daquela maneira. Parecia quase insano.-Ele...- Harry foi interrompido por uma coruja entrando no quarto pela janela aberta. Harry retirou a carta do pássaro rudemente.

"_Isto é apenas o ínicio Potter."_

Harry gritou com raiva como um lobisomem numa noite de lua cheia. Agarrou no copo que estava em cima da sua secretária e atirou-o contra a perede desfazendo-o em mil pedaços.

-Avada Kedavra!- Harry disse agarrando na varinha. A coruja caiu no chão sem vida. Hermione estava com medo. Harry estava fora de si. Acabava de matar um animal indefeso que não tinha nada a ver com o que Malfoy tinha feito. A podre coruja só tinha feito o que lhe tinham dito para fazer e tinha pago com a vida.

A muitas milhas dali Malfoy olhou para as cadeiras vazias que tinham sido ocupadas por Harry e por Pansy. Tinha sido tão fácil apanhá-la. Pansy tinha uma paixoneta por ele desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele só teve que fingir-se interessado, ter sexo com ela e apanhá-la enquanto ela dormia. Levou-a para o quarto redondo, colocára-a na cadeira á frente do Potter, forçara-a a beber a poção Pilissuco e colocara um feitiço silenciador.

Já havia muito tempo desde que sentira a sua adrenalina subir ao máximo quando matava alguém. Ele sorriu e olhou para o único lugar no quarto que não estava iluminado. Apontou a varinha para lá.

-Sonorus!

-Eu odeio-te Malfoy!-Ginny gritou, chorando.

-Ficaria surpreso se não odiasses! Mas diz-me como foi ver o Potter gritar e implorar-me para não te matar e afinal nem eras tu? Como foi ver a pessoa que amas querer morrer por não aguentar ver a tua dor e nem eras tu que estavas chorando e não o podias avisar?

-Ainda vais pagar por tudo o que estás fazendo, um dia ainda vais sofrer tanto quanto fazes os outros sofrerem!

-Já sofri!- ele disse olhando-a de uma maneira que parecia que a queria matar, mas não o olhar que ele tinha há horas atrás quando matou Pansy, desta vez ele tinha uma sombra nos olhos que escondia qualquer coisa dentro dele.

-És nojento Malfoy! És a pior pessoa á face da Terra!

-Obrigado, mas não sou a pior pessoa no mundo, Lord Voldemort é que é, lembras-te dele?- Malfoy perguntou olhando através dos olhos de Ginny. Ginny viu as memórias de Tom a passarem á frente dos seus olhos. Malfoy estava dentro da mente dela, fazendo-a reviver tudo outra vez.- Parece-me que sim!

Draco sorriu para Ginny, um sorriso doentio, e tocou-a. Ginny fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estava novamente na masmorra escura e fria.

Malfoy estava prestes a falar quando abriu muito os olhos e agarrou o seu braço esquerdo. Parecia desapontado com algo.

-Vemo-nos em breve Weasley!- ele disse ante de se desmaterializar.

N/A: Capítulo pequeno mas é melhor que nada. O próximo já está sendo escrito. E parabéns a quem percebeu que não era a Ginny que estava sentada á frente do Harry. :)


	8. Capítulo Oito: Feridas

Capítulo Oito: Feridas

Ginny sentou-se no chão da masmorra logo após Draco se desmaterializar. Odiava-o tanto que se tivesse uma varinha ela era capaz de o matar. E o Harry, será que estava bem? E agora, que iria acontecer, ele julgava-a morta, ou será que j+a tinham descoberto que era Poansy Parkinson quem tinha morrido? E a sua família como estaria, como tinha recebidoa notícia? Será que ainda a procuravam? Será que também acreditavam que ela estava morta? Será estavam bem? Eram tantas as dúvidas. Na sua mente passava um turbilhão de pensamentos e memórias. Harry tinha sofrido tanto, tinha sido agonizante vê-lo chorando e querendo morrer por ver a pessoa que julgava ser ela sofrer. Mas tinha o visto, ela voltara a acreditar que ainda havia hipóteses de voltar para ele. Mas estava de volta áquela masmorra e não sabia quando iria sair dali novamente. Fechou os olhos exausta e adormeceu no chão sujo ouvindo as ondas furiosas embatendo contra as rochas.

Muito longe dali Draco entrou no quarto de Lord Voldemort.Não sabia ao certo porque estava ali. Voldemort não desconfiava de certeza do que ele tinha feito. Aquela pequena vingança contra o Potter tinha sido muito bem planeada para que ninguém soubesse, até o homem que havia entregue o recado ao Potter tinha sido morto. Ninguém sabia que ele tinha Ginny, estava tudo perfeito, Voldemort não poderia saber.

-Olá Draco!- o Senhor das Trevas disse sem olhar para Draco. Voldemort estavs sentado no seu cadeirão de cabedal virado para a janela, olhando através dela para o precípicio que havia atrás da mansão de voldemort. Este tinha escolhido as montanhas, um local isolado, para preparar a sua batalha contra Harry Potter. Draco sabia que ele, ali, descobrira muitos feitiços negros já esquecidos e ele próprio havia criado muitos outros que ele a ninguém dera a conhecer. Para Draco, Harry Potter, sem Dumbledore a guiá-lo, seria um ratinho nas mãos do Senhor das Trevas.

-Meu senhor!- Draco disse fazendo uma vénia.

-Sabes porque te chamei aqui meu fiel servo?

-Perdoe-me minha ignorância, mas não faço ideia!

-Eu acho que fazes Draco! Segundo ouvi dizer, tiveste Harry Potter em tua posse, preso e torturado e eu não soube, pelo menos não por ti! Também soube que assassinaste a pequena Weasley! A rapariga que confiou na minha lama ainda jovem, a criança que quase morreu por mim! Porque escondeste isso de mim? Porquê ocultar tudo isto do teu mestre?

-Eu... perdoe-me Senhor, meu egoísmo, mas queria me vingar de Potter...

-Eu sei Draco, e é isso que mais admiro em ti, a tua sede de vingança, a tua fome por poder e o teu desejo de dor e destruição de todos aqueles que ousam contrariar nossas vontades, mas Harry Potter é meu e eu gostaria que da próxima vez que decidices tortura-lo, o trouxesses a mim quando terminasses!

-Não esquecerei meu Senhor!

-Acredita que não!- Voldemort disse levantando-se e olhando Draco nos olhos.

Harry Potter sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar dos Weasleys. Esperava que Ron descesse. Os seus olhos fixaram-se no Relógio dos Weasley. Lá o ponteiro com o nome Ginny indicava que esta estava em perigo de vida. Virou os olhos para a lareira. Se não estivesse tão esgotado e distraído com os seus pensamentos, teria apanhado um susto quando Fred e George apareceram na lareira. Vinham com cara de quem estava planeando algo ás escondidas mas que mals e conseguiam se conter para não contar. Harry notou um brilho estranho nos olhos dos gémeos, algo parecido com fúria e maldade junto, mas não fez caso, aquele brilho estava nos olhso de todos os que já sabiam o que Malfoy tinha feito.

Ron desceu do seu quarto, usando um manto negro. Ele e Harry sairam.

-Então, fazes ideia do que vamos fazer?- ron perguntou a Harry com um ar muito sério.

-Não exactamente, mas se o Malfoy é um caçador, eu aprenderei a caçar e só há uma pessoa que me pode ajudar a caçar como uma serpente!

-Quem?- Ron perguntou sem perceber muito do que Harry tinha dito. Harry desde que soubera que quem morrera tinha sido Pansy Parkinson andava estranho, andava fechado, misterioso, com um olhar estranho. Se ron não o conhecesse diria que Harry tinha sido um Slytherin.

-Para caçar como uma serpente temos que aprender com uma! Vamos fazer uma visita a Severus Snape!

Ginny acordou pensando que dormira muito, mas ainda era noite. Encostou-se á parede. A noite passada era ainda tão recente, as memórias pareciam atormentá-la até no sono.

Ginny precisava abstrair-se de si. Fechou os olhos. O ar da noite estava frio. Uma brisa leve assobiava, entrando pela pequena janela no alto da parede, arrefecendo a masmorra. Conseguia ouvir as ondas embatendo contra a rocha. O mar tinha acalmado. Se fosse noutra situação aquele clima até era tranquilizador, no entanto, ali só lhe fazia lembrar que estava tão longe de todos os que amava. Uma gaivota parou no parapeito da janela. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não via um animal. Aquela gaivota de alguma maneira fazia-a sentir-se melhor. A gaivota bateu asas e foi embora cortando. Uma pena branca entrou na masmorra e Ginny apanhou-a. Era tão suave e pura. Ginny ficou olhando aquela pequena pena durante vários segundos.

Mas algo a acordou do transe. O som de alguém se materializando na masmorra atrás dela. Virou-se rapidamente e não estav de nada preparada para o que viu.

Draco Malfoy agarrou-a com força no ombro com uma mão ensanguentada. Tinha a cara cheia de feridas. Estava sem camisa, revelando o seu torso também coberto de cortes e sangue. Os seus olhos estavam arregalados, respirava com muita dificuldade e parecia estar a fazer um esforço sobre humano para se manter em pé. Antes que Ginny pudesse falar, o homem louro ficou inconsciente e caiu no chão, completamente indefeso e ferido.


	9. Capítulo Nove: Consciências

Capítulo Nove: Consciências

Draco Malfoy agarrou-a com força no ombro com uma mão ensanguentada. Tinha a cara cheia de feridas. Estava sem camisa, revelando o seu torso também coberto de cortes e sangue. Os seus olhos estavam arregalados, respirava com muita dificuldade e parecia estar a fazer um esforço sobre humano para se manter em pé. Antes que Ginny pudesse falar, o homem louro ficou inconsciente e caiu no chão, completamente indefeso e ferido.

O primeiro impulso de Ginny foi acudir o homem que acabara de cair na sua frente. No entanto, uma voz dentro de si parou-a.

"Virginia Weasley, que pensas que vais fazer? Esse foi o homem que quase te matou de dor, que torturou o Harry e matou Pansy Parkinson! Nem penses ajudá-lo!". Mas outra voz dentro dela, uma voz que ela julgava esquecida, contradisse: "Mas tu és uma curandeira, teu dever sempre foi ajudar aqueles que precisavam e o homem á tua frente precisa desesperadamente. Tu fizeste um voto Virginia, tu juraste ajudar aqueles cuja saude e a vida estava em risco se pudesses!".

"Mas não julgo que estivessem incluindo Devoradores da Morte!" a outra voz argumentou.

"Mas é um ser humano que precisa de ajuda ou morrerá aqui!"

"Que morra então, e quanto ao facto de ser humano não sei não, ele não tem coração, não me parece que possamos considerá-lo humano!"

"De qualquer das maneiras ele precisa de ajuda, acabara morrendo se não fizeres nada!"

"Deves fazer sim algo Ruiva, deves procurar nas calças dele a varinha e fugir daqui! Esta é provavelmente tua única chance!". Esta voz pareceu ser a mais razoável a Ginny. Sem dar oportunidade para a outra vozinha dentro dela contradizer, Ginny debruçou-se sobre Malfoy e procurou a varinha nos bolsos das calças. Não encontrou nada, tentou virá-lo mas era muito pesado. Ginny fez um esforço quase sobre humano mas não conseguiu. Estava fraca e Malfoy era um homem que além de alto era muito bem constituido. A sua estatura musculosa fazia-o muito difícil de movimentar. Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele desiludida. Suspirou e deitou-se ao lado. Única coisa que lhe restava fazer era ajudá-lo. Agora que a surpresa já tinha passado ela não queria de maneira nenhuma ajudar aquele traste mas não tinha outra hípotese. Levantou-se novamente e tentou recordar o que tinha aprendido há já muito tempo. Primeiro identificar o tipo de feridas, segundo tentar reconhecer o feitiço/poção/maldição aplicado, terceiro...e agora qual era o terceiro? Ginny abanou a cabeça, não importava, ainda tinha dois passos, talvez, entretanto se lembrasse.

Olhou para Malfoy, tinha feridas externas profundas, Ginny não sabia se tinha internas, o mais provável era que sim mas quanto a isso ela estava de mãos atadas. Ela reconheceu o feitiço Sectumsempra e parecia que também tinham usado Cruciatus. Agora teria que tentar ajudá-lo sem magia, teria que estancar o sangue por um método muggle. Não ia ser fácil, Ginny aprendera as técnicas muggle mas no seu serviço nunca tinha precisado. Agora não se lembrava bem. Precisava de um bocado de tecido, roupa já mal ela tinha e ele só usava umas calças. Entre tirar a sua roupa e ver um homem despido ela não pensou duas vezes. Rasgou as calças de Malfoy e ficou alivida por perceber que ele usava roupa interior. Conseguiu acesso finalmente à parte de trás das calças dele mas não havia varinha. Rasgou as calças pretas ás tiras e foi estancando as feridas maiores.

Quando finalmente as feridas mais graves estavam tapadas, Ginny tratou de tentar perceber se haviam feridas internas. Tocou-lhe no abdomen nu. Ia fazer pressão quando uma mão forte agarrou-a.

-O que pensas que estás fazendo?-Draco tinha acordado e apesar de ainda estar fraco a sua voz estava tão forte como sempre e ele não parecia querer largar o pulso de Ginny.

-Estou á procura de lesões internas!

-Porquê?

-Porque apareceste á minha frente coberto de sangue e com cara de quem já está a meio caminho da cova!- ela disse como se ele tivesse feito a pergunta mais estúpida do mundo.

-Eu quero saber porque me ajudas Weasley!

-Porque tu és a única pessoa que me pode tirar daqui.-ela disse com seriedade, fixando os olhos dele. Ele conseguiu ver todo o ódio que ela sentia e a repugnância por ter que ajudar um homem que lhe tinha feito tanto mal.

-Boa resposta Weasley! Julguei que estavas com pena de mim! Mas de qualquer maneira não preciso da tua ajuda. Eu estou bem, agora tira essas mãos nojentas de cima de mim!- ele disse com arrogância. Ela fez como ele disse. Conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de pessoas. Podiam estar quase morrendo, mas o orgulho não os deixava pedir ajuda. Tinha cuidado muitos soldados assim.

Draco sentou-se e ficou lá alguns minutos. Depois forçou-se a levantar. Ginny contou até três á espera de ver Draco cair no chão. Surpreendeu-se por ele se manter em pé e bem firme. Talvez Draco fosse mais forte do que ela pensava. "Ou talvez não seja humano!" uma voz que ela já conhecia disse dentro da sua cabeça. Mas a voz calou-se de repente quando Draco tentou caminhar e uma outra vez caiu. Desta vez Ginny ainda conseguiu amortecer a queda com os braços. Conseguiu pô-lo de uma maneira que pudesse cuidar das feridas que ele tinha nas costas. Por cada ferida que ela cuidava, perguntava-se porque raio estava ela ajudando o homem que a tinha torturado, tinha torturado o homem que amava e morto uma rapariga que apesar de tudo o que tinha feito em Hogwarts, era agora inocente, e todas as vezes respodia: ele é a única pessoa que te pode tirar daqui!


	10. Capítulo Dez: Ajuda

Capítulo Dez: Ajuda

Ginny acabara adormecendo de exaustão. Draco não parecia ter feridas internas mas ela não podia ter a certeza. No entanto as feridas externas não paravam de sangrar e ela não tinha meios para fazer melhor do que já havia feito. Tinha passado várias horas tentando salvar a vida do homem que a mataria logo que lhe apetecesse.

Ginny não se lembrava como tinha adormecido e não tinha a certeza do que a tinha acordado. Levantou-se e esperguiçou-se.

-Nãooo! Não! Por favor perdoe-me, eu juro que não fiz por mal...

Ginny olhou para o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado. Ele gritava e mexia-se. Parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo.

-Não, pai, por favor, eu não...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- ele começou a gritar, um grito de dor tão alto e tão intenso que parecia que alguém lhe estava aplicando uma maldição Cruciatus.

E depois parou. Os gritos deram lugar ás lágrimas e aos soluços. Draco Malfoy já não parecia o homem cruel que Ginny conhecia. Parecia uma criança assustada. Ginny sentiu algo parecido com pena crescer dentro de si. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Apetecia-lhe afastar a madeixa de cabelo suado que estava colada ao rosto do homem que parecia tudo menos uma pessoa diabólica. Colocou a mão na cabeça dele. Ele estava com febre e suava muito. Acariciou-lhe a face. Mas afastou a mão rapidamente. Que se passava com ela? Aquele homem, mal estivesse curado, era capaz de fazer-lhe mal e ela acariciava-lhe a face agora? Ginny afastou-se dele. Estava á tanto tempo longe de humanos que sentia falta da proximidade de alguém. Mas não, esse alguém não ia ser Draco Malfoy.

Ginny fechou os olhos. Draco continuava chorando incontrolavelmente. Aquele choro estava se tornando agonizante. Queria que ele parasse. Estava lhe fazendo mal. Também ela queria chorar. Senuia falta do colo da mamã, sentia falta das discussoes com os irmãos, sentia tanta falta do abraço de Harry, do calor dele, das palavras dele, da voz dele, da respiração dele.

Ginny rezou para que Malfoy parasse de chorar mas não valeu a pena. Draco continuava chorando e soluçando. De vez em quando pedia desculpa. Ginny gostaria de saber o que ele estava sonhando.

Após algumas horas, os soluços e as lágrimas cessaram. Ginny sentiu-se aliviada e sentou-se ao lado de Draco. Ia colocar-lhe a mão na testa mas parou a meio, indecisa se devia mesmo ajudar aquele homem. Algo no chão captou a sua atenção. Debaixo de Draco estava algo que ela não tinha reparado. Um Muggle diria que era um ramo de uma arvore, mas Ginny sabia melhor que isso. Tentou chegar ao que parecia ser a varinha de Malfoy.

Estava quase lá quando uma mão forte agarrou-lhe o pescoço com força sufocando-a.

-Procurando uma varinha Weasley?

-N...Nã...-Ginny mal consguia falar.

-Achas que sou parvo?- ele disse apertando-lhe mais o pescoço- Achas mesmo que vinha para aqui desta maneira e trazia uma varinha para poderes escapar?- Draco disse antes de empurrá-la. Ginny caiu no chão e Draco levantou-se. Desta vez não se sentou e não parecia fraco. Ele agarrou no ramo que estava no chão.- É apenas um pedaço de madeira!

-Mas... como vieste para aqui?

-Ora Weasley, sabes que as varinhas só te ajudam a controlar a magia, se conseguires controlá-la não necessitas de varinha!

-Quem te fez isso Malfoy? Quem te causou tantas feridas? E porquê?

-Não tens nada a ver com isso!

-Foi alguém da Ordem?

-Não, não foi ninguém da Ordem! Ninguém lá tem força suficiente para me enfrentar!

-Foi Voldemort?

-Weasley, és surda ou gostas de sofrer?

-Desculpa!

-Cuidado com a tua boca Weasley! Um dia ainda te faço morderes tua própria lingua!

-Parece que já estás melhor! Vais embora?

-Bem que tu querias, mas não! Ainda vou ficar aqui mais algum tempo!

-Choraste enquanto dormias e pedias desculpa ao teu pai! O que sonhaste?- Ginny perguntou com receio, mas estava demasiado curiosa para controlar. O olhar de Draco ficou distante. Parecia que se tinha perdido dentro dele.

-Não sonhei!

-Também gritaste!

Draco nada disse. Ficou perdido nos seus pensamentos durante vários momentos. Mas depois, como se tivesse acordado de um transe, olhou para Ginny com uma expressão de ódio.

-Não tens nada com isso Weasley! É melhor controlares a curiosidade porque eu não consigo controlo a minha vontade de ver as pessoas sofrerem!

Muito longe dali, um homem de cabelos escuros e desalinhados, com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na cabeça e um outro homem de cabelo cor de fogo e sardas no nariz, esperavam, á frente de uma casa um pouco antiga e sombria, que alguém lhes abrisse a porta.

-Ainda não percebi porque precisamos tanto do Snape!

-Ele conhece o Malfoy melhor que ninguém Ron!

Eles ouviram alguém abrindo a porta. Um homem de cabelos oleosos e grisalhos apareceu á sua frente. Os anos não perdoaram Severus Snape. Ele estava mais velho, mas também mais poderoso e sábio. No entanto ainda era difícil para Harry confiar nele. Aquele homem tinha causado a morte de Dumbledore e embora já houvesse provas de que o próprio Dumbledore tivesse implorado para que Severus o matasse, Harry não conseguia confiar nele. Só que só Snape podia ajudá-lo.

-Potter, Weasley! Não vos esperava, muito menos a esta hora!- Snape disse

-Snape, precisamos falar! É sobre Draco Malfoy!

-Já estava á espera disto Potter! Entrem!

Os dois jovens homens entraram na casa decorada em tons de verde escuro e preto. Snape mantinha-se fiel á sua casa de Hogwarts: Slytherin.


	11. Capítulo Onze: Dúvidas e Teorias

Capítulo Onze: Dúvidas e teorias

Harry e Ron sentaram-se no grande sofá preto. Snape sentou-se no cadeirão em frente.

-Já deve saber porque cá viemos!- Harry falou olhando Snape nos olhos desconfiadamente.

-Draco Malfoy! Já esperava que viessem, julguei que viessem mais cedo até! Ultimamente tive as minhas dúvidas. Mas depois do que sucedeu voltei a acreditar que virias ter comigo Potter.

-O que me pode dizer sobre o Malfoy?

-Já não muito! Em tempos conheci um Draco Malfoy inteligente, egoista, mesquinho, preconceituoso mas previsível, pelo menos por mim, e controlável, dependente até. Este Draco que te prendeu Potter é uma pessoa diferente. Continua egoista e preconceituoso mas a mesquinhês deu origem à pura maldade, a sua inteligência é ainda superior e ele é impossivel de controlar, julgo que o próprio Senhor das Trevas terá dificuldade em controlá-lo. Este Draco é independente. É um Devorador da Morte mas tenho a certeza que se lhe apetecesse, ele virava as costas ao Lord Negro sem pensar duas vezes. Draco obedece apenas á sua vontade. E isso é o que o torna perigoso e impossível de perceber. Não sei quais as vontades dele. Draco fechou-se entre paredes de ferro. Não conheço, não sei o que pensa nem o que quer. A única coisa que sei é que se ele estiver ao lado de Voldemort na Batalha Final, terás serios problemas Potter.

-Ele podia ter me entregue a Voldemort mas não o fez. Porque acha que ele fez isso?

-Não sei Potter, mas tenho uma teoria. Draco queria uma vingança, mas a vingança é pessoal e parece-me que ele ainda nao a deu por terminada. Acho que Voldemort não sabe que estiveste nas mãos de Draco.

-Mas... como é que ele esconde uma coisa destas de Lord Vol... Voldemort? Quero dizer, Voldemort é um forte Legillimens não é?- Ron perguntou surpreendido.

-Tens razao Weasley, mas Draco também o é! No entanto encontro várias falhas na minha teoria. O Lord Negro conhece muito bem o Draco, julgo que ele colocou alguém o vigiando, por isso não tenho certeza do que o Senhor das Trevas sabe ao certo sobre o teu rapto e sobre a morte de Pansy.- Snape explicou ao seus ex-alunos.

-O que aconteceria se Voldemort descobrisse?- Harry perguntou interessado. Ele queria compreender as mentes dos Slytherin. Naquele momento desejava ter sido um, seria mais fácil perceber Draco, Snape e Voldemort.

-Julgo que Draco seria castigado severamente, ou não. Voldemort acredita que se tu, por alguma intervenção divina conseguires vencê-lo, será Draco que vai continuar os seus passos, para muita inveja de Belatrix Lestrange.

-Se Draco fosse mesmo castigado o que julga que ele fazia?

-Talvez se virasse contra o Lord Negro, talvez se unisse ainda mais a ele, talvez se torna-se ainda mais poderoso, talvez se torna-se ele próprio numa segunda ameaça á sociedade mágica...

-Tem ideia de como posso chegar até ele? De alguém ou algo que eu possa usar para chamar a sua atenção?

-Lamento não te poder ajudar Potter, mas já não conheço Draco Malfoy, o que tenho sao apenas teorias.

_Bem longe dali_

Ginny e Draco passaram horas os dois sentados na masmorra sem falar. Draco estava sentado na parede em frente á janela. Tinha o olhar perdido novamente, desta vez perdia-se na janela. Ginny observou-o durante esse tempo todo. Gostaria de percebê-lo, ver dentro dele, descobrir de onde vinha aquela maldade toda, o que tinha acontecido para que ele deixasse de se esconder atrás dos outros, queria saber onde ele tinha estado durante tantos anos depois da morte de Dumbledore.

Draco desviou o olhar da janela e fixou-o nos olhos dela. Ginny sentiu como se ele estivesse entrando nela.

-Já te disse Weasley, a tua curiosidade ainda te vai matar!

-Mas eu não perguntei nada!

-Mas a tua mente está fervilhando com perguntas sobre mim e sobre o meu passado!

-Se não te metesses na minha cabeça não sabias!

-Não tenho mais nada que faça a não ser conhecer os teus patéticos segredos!

-Fazes isso porque queres esconder os teus.

-Se soubesses os meus segredos morrias de pavor!- ele sorriu diabólicamente.

-Tenho a certeza, mas sei que também não foste sempre assim! Há algum segredo que tu escondes mais que tudo!

-Crucius!-Draco disse abrindo a mão direita na direcção de Ginny que caiu no chão.

Os gritos da rapariga ruiva invadiram a masmorra. Draco sorriu enquanto Ginny se contorcia no chão. Ele ficou a olhando sofrendo durante vários minutos. Torturar tinha se tornado uma droga, que agora já surtia pouco efeito mas ele dependia disso para sobreviver. E Ginny tinha algo que o fazia querer torturá-la. Provavelmente era aquele ar puro e frágil. Ele gostava de ver até que ponto ela aguentava sem se quebrar. Quando a dor se tornava insuportável ela, estranhamente, parava de gritar, ficava respirando fundo muito rapidamente, fixava o tecto e arranhava o chão sólido, chegando a rasgar a pele dos dedos. Após quase dez minutos foi isso que aconteceu e poucos minutos depois o sangue já corria pelo nariz de Ginny. Draco baixou a mão e Ginny respirou aliviada sentando-se no chão.

-Eu disse-te Weasley, que um dia a tua curiosidade ainda te irá matar!- Draco levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Abaixou-se á frente dela e agarrou-a pelo queixo, levantando-a suavemente com ele. Fixou o seu olhar no dela- Não esperes que da próxima vez eu não te mate mesmo pequena doninha!

Ginny olhou para ele com medo mas nos olhos dela, ele conseguiu ver que ela duvidava. O que será que ele quer tanto esconder? Era essa a pergunta que Ginny fazia. E Draco não gostava nada de onde o raciocínio dela a poderia levar. Teria que matá-la logo que a sua recuperação estivesse concluida e a vingança contra o Potter também.


	12. Capítulo Doze: Segredos

Capítulo Doze: Segredos

Ginny acordou a meio da noite. Quase gritou quando viu alguém, a meio da escuridão, apenas iluminado pela lua, olhando fixamente para a janela. Ginny olhou para cima á espera de ver algo diferente na janela que captasse tanto a atenção de Draco, mas a janela estava normalíssima. Havia algo naquela janela que o intrigava, era a segunda vez desde que ele ali estava que fixava aquela janela.

Ginny levantou-se e andou até poder ver Draco de frente. A expressão na cara dele era mais assustadora que nunca. Havia algo nos olhos dele, uma sombra estranha, um escuro agonizante que parecia vir de dentro dele, um ódio...era algo que ela não conseguia explicar. Teria alguma coisa a ver com o segredo que ele escondia?

-Já te avisei Weasley!- Draco disse olhando para ela. A sombra tinha desaparecido mas a maldade continuava expressa na sua face. Ginny tinha se distraido com os seus pensamentos que nem tinha reparado que Draco já não fixava a janela mas sim a ela.

-Desculpa!

-Estás tão débil que consigo ouvir teus pensamentos sem sequer olhar para ti. Controla-te!- Draco disse, afastando-se dela e sentando-se no chão, bem longe da janela encolhido, e com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Ginny ficou olhando para ele. Ele já não sangrava, as feridas mais pequenas já tinham começado o proceso de cicatrização. O cabelo louro platinado sempre muito limpo e penteado já não estava penteado. Estava desalinhado dando-lhe um ar mais humano. Como ela tinha rasgado as calças dele, ainda estava quase nu. Não parecia se importar, afinal estavam á beira mar e o calor durante o dia era imenso. Algo em Draco despertava a sua curiosidade. Tudo nele inspirava respeito e até medo, mas também toda aquela aura de mistério em volta dele faziam-na querer descobrir o que ele escondia. Ela sempre fora muito curiosa e nunca se tinha importado muito com o perigo. Ela queria ver dentro dele. Queria saber se ele tinha coração ou se afinal tinha um pedaço de ferro no lugar dele. Queria saber o que fazia uma pessoa ficar assim. Toda aquela maldade não podia estar dentro de uma pessoa, algo tinha acontecido. Ou não, talvez ele estivesse apenas seguindo os passos de Voldemort. Mas porquê? Qual seria o desejo de Draco?

Harry e Ron entreolharam-se. Snape tinha ido buscar-lhes uma bebida.

-O que achas?- Ron perguntou, olhando para o amigo. Harry tinha se calado logo que Snape saíra da sala.

-Não sei... deve haver qualquer coisa que eu possa usar para apanhar o Malfoy. Sinto que Snape me está escondendo algo.

-Mas o que poderia ele estar escondendo e porquê?

-Não sei o que ele está escondendo, mas está! Não confio nele, sei que ele provou ser leal á Ordem mas há qualquer coisa que ele não está dizendo. Acho que dentro dele ele ainda sente que deve proteger o Malfoy!

-Como se ele precisasse de protecção!

Calaram-se os dois quando ouviram os passos de Snape aproximar-se da porta.

Snape serviu um Firewhisky ao Ron mas Harry ficou-se pelo Cerveja de manteiga. Snape tomou uma bebida que Harry nunca tinha visto, e tinha a certeza que não a queria experimentar. Tinha um aspecto viscoso e era de um verde escuro.

-Mas como estava dizendo, não te posso ajudar Potter! Draco sofreu muitas mudanças toda a sua vida, era uma pessoa instável e nunca se agarrou a nada, nem mesmo á familia! Acho que agora ele estabilizou, mas é um mistério, tentar entendê-lo é mandar um feitiço no escuro. E quanto a apegar-se, nunca aconteceu, os Malfoy so se apegam ao poder, ao dinheiro, á crueldade.

-Ele sofreu mudanças, ninguém muda de repente...

-É verdade... Draco teve culpa nas mudanças, mas não foi só ele que contribuiu para o que ele é agora. As coisas que lhe aconteceram e que ele próprio fez fizeram com que ele se torna-se poderoso e maquiavélico, mas a escuridão e a cueldade já estavam dentro dele.

-Que quer dizer com isso?

-Desculpa Potter, existem coisas sobre o Draco que não te poderei explicar, isso significaria remexer num passado que quero deixar para trás e quebrar uma promessa que fiz há muitos anos.

-Porque protege tanto o Malfoy?

-Porque se não o fizer eu morro. Há sete anos fiz um voto inquebrável. Prometi a uma pessoa que gostava muito que sempre o ia proteger e apesar de já não precisar fazê-lo, há segredos sobre Draco que só eu sei. As pessoas que sabiam infelizmente, ou talvez felizmente, já morreram.

-Ainda vou descobrir qual esse segredo!

-Se chegares a descobrir espero que não te arrependas Potter.

Harry e Snape fixaram os olhares um no outro. Ron sentiu-se deslocado. Era como se eles estivessem falando uma lingua diferente. Pela primeira vez sentiu que Harry não era a pessoa que conhecia fazia anos. Algo dentro de Harry tinha mudado.

-Eu só quero encontrar a falha da muralha perfeita do Malfoy para poder deitá-lo abaixo!

-Eu sei.

-Mas bem, não vou ocupar mais o seu tempo! Vamos Ron?- Harry perguntou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se á porta. Não era bem uma pergunta mas mais uma ordem. Ron n

ao disse nada. Sinceramente aquele não era Harry.

-Acompanho-vos á porta!- Snape disse também levantando-se. Abriu a porta para deixar Harry e Ron sairem.- Cavalo de Troia!- Snape disse quando Harry e Ron já haviam dado alguns passos. Harry parou e virou-se para Snape.

-O quê...?

-Ulisses Harry, estuda um pouco de mitologia, talvez te ajude!


	13. Capítulo Treze: Seguindo a pista

Capítulo Treze: Seguindo a pista

Ginny olhou para Draco que continuava encostado á parede num canto da masmorra. Havia três noites que ele não dormia. Ela sabia-o porque quando acordava ele encontrava-se exactamente como estava quando ela adormecera. Continuava encolhido, não havia trocado uma única palavra e só a deixava aproximar-se para lhe cuidar as feridas embora ainda rosnasse de cada vez que ela pedia para ver as feridas.

Ginny levantou-se e dirigiu-se para ele parando á sua frente.

-Precisas dormir!

-Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa Weasley?

-Se continuas dessa maneira vais morrer! Há dias que não comes nem dormes! Nem eu como!

-Se é comida que queres podias me poupar o sermão e pedi-la de uma vez!-Draco disse antes de murmurar umas palavras e fazendo aparecer um pedaço de pão e água.

Ginny olhou para a comida. Estava esfomeada mas devia convencer Draco a comer também. Ela nunca tinha deixado alguém morrer e ele não iria ser o primeiro.De repente uma pergunta surgiu na sua mente, mais uma daquelas que ela não sabia bem porque surgiam: porque te preocupas tanto com alguém que mal possa irá te matar?

Ginny afastou essa pergunta da sua consciênciae lançou-se á comida. Draco observou-a enquanto comia. Não a percebia, ele tinha a afeito sofrer tanto e ela continuava se preocupando com ele. Isso irritava-o e assustava-o ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia lidar com o medo que as pessoas sentiam dele, até gostava da sensação, sabia lidar com a solidão e com a crueldade mas com a atenção e preocupação em relação a ele era algo que ele não conhecia. As únicas pessoas que lhe tinham dado atenção tinha sido a sua mãe e o Professor Snape mas tinham mantido sempre uma distância fria entre eles. Mas Ginny era alguém completamente diferente, não possuia a frieza dos Slytherin, era uma pessoa diferente das que ele conhecia, estava agindo de maneira diferente das suas vitimas. E medo era uma coisa que ele não sentia havia muito tempo. Olhou em volta. Medo, aquela palavra que conhecera toda a sua infância e que ele prometera nunca mais sentir parevcia querer assombrá-lo novamente. Não era medo, não podia ser medo, tentou convencer-se que era só desconforto, ou algo parecido. Como podia ele ter medo de uma criatura indefesa e frágil como aquela ruiva que se encontrava á frente dele.

Pela primeira vez em três dias, Draco levantou-se e andou á volta de Ginny, como um abutre á espera que a presa caia por terra para a devorar. Apetecia matá-la e acabar com aquele sentimento que estava quebrando as barreiras que ele construira ao longo dos anos, e que sentimento era aquele?

Ginny tentou afastar-se dele. Conseguia ver nos olhos dele um brilho que não tinha visto antes, um brilho que ela não sabia se a assustava se a tranquilizava. Era um brilho estranho, o brilho dos olhos de um leopardo prestes a tacar mas ao mesmo tempo, algo naquele brilho mostrava uma fera magoada.

"O que se passa contigo Weasley? Estás tendo pena de Draco Malfoy? Tanto tempo aqui fechada está te fazendo ficares completamente doida!" ela pensou para si.

Como se tivesse acordado de um transe Draco, olhou para ela já sem o brilho e voltou a sentar-se no mesmo local. Ginny respirou fundo de alívio.

•·.·´¯·.·•

-Harry! Posso entrar?- Harry e Ron viraram-se para a porta de entrada. Estavam na sala do apartamento de Harry rodeados de livros de mitologia grega. Tinham passado os últimos dois dias tentando seguir a pista de Snape mas ainda não sabiam o que ela queria dizer. Aquele era provavelmente a primeira vez que paravam sem ser para comer ou dormir. Hermione batia na porta insistentemente. Harry levantou-se e abriu a porta sem esperar que ela entrasse e voltou para o local onde estava.

-Harry, tens que sair...-Hermione começou a dizer mas parou a frase a meio quando se deparou com uma sala de estar completamente repleta de livros. Ela tinha a certeza que nem ela tinha estado tão rodeada de livros e pelos vistos não só estava Harry concentrado na leitura como estav também Ron.-Que vos deu? Andam desaparecidos há três dias, não dão sinais de vida e agora encontro-vos rodeados de...livros!- ela disse incrédula.

-Hermione, vieste em má altura, agora não posso falar!

-Desculpa!- Hermione estava cada vez mais surpreendida- Harry o que se passa?

-Desculpa Hermione mas estamos demasiado ocupados, precisamos perceber uma coisa, não podemos falar contigo agora!-Ron disse sem tirar os olhos de um livro que tinha na capa o título: Mitologia Grega: os Mitos e os Factos.

-Oh, por favor! Eu não acredito, vocês estam á procura de um livro ou alguma informação em livros e não podem falar comigo? Caso se lembrem a pessoa que mais sabe de livros aqui sou eu!

Harry e Ron olharam para ela como se só agora percebessem que era Hermione que estava ali ao pé da porta devido á dificuldade que tinha em andar pela sala devido aos livros.

-Uh...Desculpa Hermione, mas... é que nós... bem... não te queriamos por em perigo mas a verdade é que precisamos muito de uma ajuda!- Harry disse com ar culpado.

-Tudo bem! Todos nós andamos cansados e é compreensível que se esqueçam das amigas!- Hermione disse com um sorriso- Então, em que precisam da minha ajuda?- Ela perguntou abrindo caminho pelo meio dos livros e sentando-se ao lado de Ron.

Harry contou-lhe o que Snape lhe tinha dito, sem esquecer qualquer detalhe, nem podia, passára os últimos três dias revivendo na sua memória a visita ao ex-Professor de Poções.

-Ulisses! Bem, não me parece muito difícil!

-Não? Passamos os últimos três dias lendo sobre Troia e Ulisses! E a história é semelhante, princesa raptada, precisam recuperá-la mas não conseguimos descobrir como recuperar Ginny pelo método que Ulisses usou, nem indo ao pormenor!- Ron disse levantando as mãos como se já estivesse desistindo de tentar perceber alguma coisa.

-Eu imaginei que vocês, sendo rapazes fossem procurar nos detalhes da guerra mas a pista está na moral da história. Vocês têm que entrar dentro do inimigo!

-Isso já eu pensei Hermione, mas como vou entrar em alguém que tem muralhas de ferro á sua volta, nem Snape o conhece mais!

-Não estou falando em o conhecer Harry nem tão pouco em entrar na mente dele! Estou falando em entrar nele, uma fortaleza destroi-se mais facilmente por dentro. Temos que descobrir o nque está dentro dele que o pode destruir! Ou algo que possa entrar dentro dele para o destruir sem que ele perceba!

•·.·´¯·.·•

N/A: Desculpem ter demorado tanto mas andei ocupada com a escola e não sei quando posso actualizar porque agora tenho exames finais. Espero que gostem.


	14. Capítulo Catorze: Fraquezas

Capítulo Catorze: Fraquezas

Depois de cinco noites, Draco acabou adormecendo. No entanto não descansava. Ginny podia vê-lo se mexendo e murmurando durante o sono. Ela via agora uma nova faceta de Draco Malfoy. Além do homem diabólico estava havia uma pessoa atormentada. Mas o que mais a intrigava era o que o atormentava. Tudo nele era um mistério que ela não conseguia decifrar, e havia algo nele que lhe chamava a atenção embora ela não conseguisse perceber o quê.

De repente, Draco começou a gritar e Ginny assustou-se. Ele estava tendo espasmos e os seus olhos estavam abertos mas revirados. Ginny só conseguia comparar o comportamento dele com a imagem que ela tinha visto em livros muggle sobre uma pessoa sendo possuida por um espírito maléfico. Ver Draco assim estava a petrificando de medo. Era uma visão horrível. Ela não sabia que fizesse, queria fazê-lo parar mas não sabia como. Aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe no braço tentando fazer com que ele se mexesse menos. Logo que o tocou, Draco agarrou-a no pulso com o braço contrário com tal força que ela julgou que ele ia esmagar-lhe os ossos, retirando a mão dela do seu braço. Ela deu um grito e começou a sentir que ele lhe sugava as forças. Era uma sensação estranha, como se um Dementor lhe estivesse sugando não a alma e a alegria mas sim a magia. Ela tentou se libertar mas não conseguiu. Com a outra mão, Draco agarrou-a pela garganta e levantou o tronco. Os olhos dele tinham voltado ao normal mas a voz dele estava grave e sombria:

-Não tens amor á vida Weasley? És parva ou fazes-te?- Ginny sentia a mão dele a sufocá-la e não conseguia responder- Sabes o que faço a doninhas intrometidas como tu Weasley?M-a-t-o--a-s!-ele disse bem devagar fazendo-a estremecer- Queres morrer Weasley?-ele perguntou aproximando a sua face da dela até que os seus narizes quase se tocaram.

Ginny tentou responder mas o ar faltava-lhe. A força que ele exercia sobre o pescoço dela não deixava o ar atravessar a sua traqueia e atingir os pulmões.

-Responde Weasley!- ele gritou.

-Não!- ela tentou dizer mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi mexer os lábios. No entanto Draco conseguiu perceber a mensagem.

-Tens a certeza?- Ele olhou-a de uma forma que parecia dizer que a mataria ao mínimo deslize dela.

Ela fez um esforço sobre-humano por abanar positivamente a cabeça. Por dentro ela rezava que ele largasse o seu pescoço. Não sabia mais quanto tempo aguentaria sem respirar. O seu cérebro já acusava falta de oxigénio pela visão que estava ficando turva.

Como se lhe tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos, Draco largou-a, empurrando-a para o chão. Ginny respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o folego.

-Considera-te com muita sorte Weasley, as outras pessoas que fazem as asneiras que tu fazes tinham morrido na hora!

Ginny olhou para ele assustada. Como tinha conseguido se preocupar com aquele homem? Porque é que tinha a certeza que se ele ainda estivesse ferido ela continuaria se preocupando? Porquê? Porque tinha a esperança de que Draco fosse encontrar uma luz e a deixasse sair dali por gratidão? Porque era ela tão ingénua? Não era ingenuidade! Era outra coisa, mas o quê? O que era que ela estava sentindo por aquele ser horrível com nome de humano?

Draco olhou para ela. Tinha que sair dali, ia acabar a matando sem querer. Mas porque é que ele não a queria matar? "Porque ela é a peça principal do jogo que estás jogando com Potter!" uma voz lhe disse na sua cabeça. "Ou será por outra razão?" uma outra voz vinda do fundo da sua mente perguntou. Draco fez questão de a afastar e desviou o olhar de Ginny.

-Vou embora, mas não te vês livre de mim, estou de volta mal penses que não me vês mais!- e dito isto ele desmaterializou-se.

Ginny ficou olhando para o local onde segundos antes tinha estado o homem louro. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Demasiado tempo sozinha estava a fazendo precisar tanto de uma companhia que não queria que Draco fosse embora. Não gostava dele mas pelo menos com ele, apesar das torturas ela tinha a certeza que ainda conseguia lidar com um humano, se se podia chamar Draco Malfoy de humano.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Harry pasou os dois dias seguintes investigando a vida de Draco Malfoy. Encontrou registos sobre ele mas nada de relevante. Procurou em Hogwarts relatórios dos professores que diziam que era um aluno que causava alguns problemas entre colegas de outras casas mas que tinha muito potencial. Encontrou referências no Ministério. As primeiras referiam-se a ele como o filho de Lucius Malfoy, um grande membro da comunidade mágica que tinha muito valor ao Ministério. Depois, ainda considerado o filho de Lucius Malfoy, o Devorador da Morte que havia sido preso no Ministério. Depois uma volta no currículo, já não era chamado o filho de Lucius mas sim Draco Malfoy, o responsável pela invasão a Hogwarts pelos Devoradores da Morte e um dos principais culpados pela morte de Dumbledore. Algumas páginas depois referências ás vitimas que Draco já tinha feito. Era uma lista extensa. Harry só olhou a alguns nomes. Tinha morto alguns feiticeiros e muggles. Torturado também muita gente mas nada que o ajudasse. Havia referência também ao facto de Draco ter estado completamente desaparecido durante vários meses depois da morte de Dumbledore. Harry perguntou-se onde tinha Malfoy se escondido nesse tempo. A última vez que Draco havia sido visto em público por mais que uns meros segundos havia sido nos funerais dos seus pais e tinha sido menos de quinze minutos. Não se arriscava a se deixar apanhar pelo ministério. A cabeça de Draco tinha um elevado preço, quase tão elevado quanto a de Voldemort. Draco já tinha feito mais vítimas com vinte e três anos do que Lucius em toda a sua vida. Haviam pequenos registos sobre o facto de Draco conseguir dominar muito bem magia por isso tinha sido visto muitas vezes sem varinha o que tornava ainda mais difícil encontrá-lo.

Harry pousou as folhas sobre Malfoy sobre a sua secretária. Nada! Não havia nada que o ajudasse. Mas a sua curiosidade aumentara. Tinha que descobrir o que Draco havia feito durante o tempo que tinha desaparecido. Talvez algo na Mansão Malfoy o ajudasse. Decidiu pedir permissão ao Ministério para revistar a Mansão.

N/A: Pelos vistos consegui actualizar cedo. Beijinhos.


	15. Capítulo Quinze: Memórias

**Capítulo Quinze: Memórias**

Draco materializou-se num quarto grande, com uma larga cama de dossel no centro. O quarto tinha uma janela que mostrava um jardim enorme mas abandonado durante anos. A decoração com estilo gótico, em tons de preto e prateado.

Draco odiava aquele quarto, no entanto acabava sempre voltando ali. Talvez porque por ser demasiado obvio, nunca o iam procurar ali. Talvez porque aquele quarto o fazia lembrar-se do que o transformara no que ele era naquele momento e sempre que sentia suas barreiras fraquejarem ali estava ele para as fortalecer.

Olhou em volta para os móveis poeirentos. Estava tudo como ele tinha deixado. Os livros de Hogwarts ainda estavam sobre a secretária, o seu manto também, a sua vassoura, a sua antiga varinha, os seus livros de Artes Negras...

Draco deambulou pelo quarto. Tantos dias ele passara ali sozinho, afogando-se na sua própria sombra, deixando que a solidão tomasse conta das suas forças. Ele abriu a porta e dirigiu-se ao quarto dos seus pais. Só lá tinha entrado uma vez e tinha sido no dia antes de sua mãe morrer. Quando era criança o pai não o deixava aceder a certos quartos da Mansão. Draco agora já os tinha visitado a todos, descoberto as fraquezas do pai e se fortalecido com todas elas.

Abriu a porta do quarto e diigiu-se ao guarda-roupa. Retirou umas roupas antigas do seu pai e vestiu um manto negro. Sentou-se na cama. E olhou para a janela que mostrava a floresta perto da Mansão. Tantas vezes ele tinha se embrenhado pelo meio das árvores querendo desaparecer. Tinha descoberto muitas coisas ali a meio, tinha testado muita da sua magia lá. Depois aquela maldita memória voltou. Draco fechou os olhos tentando afastá-la da sua menta mas o que conseguiu foi pô-la mais nítida. A noite, os passos,o sangue, a culpa, o castigo. Tudo passava-lhe pela mente num turbilhão de imagens fazendo-o querer gritar. Aquela noite, aquela maldita noite quando ele tinha apenas sete anos mas que ele lembrava como se fosse no dia anterior pois Draco tinha uma memória excepcional. Lembrava-se de tudo e de todos os momentos, pessoas e locais da sua vida. Ás vezes achava que era uma maldição que alguém lhe tinha lançado porque as suas memórias nunca foram boas. Depois percebia que essas mesmas memórias, depois de o deitarem abaixo davam-lhe força para se levantar e tornavam-no mais poderoso. Muitas vezes achava que todo o seu poder provinha do que mais existia dentro dele: ódio.

Deambulando pela mansão Draco reconhecia a escuridão e solidão daquela casa como a que ele tinha dentro dele também. Os quadros dos antepassados que ele tanto tinha admirado estavam dispostos por vários corredores. Entrou na biblioteca, onde tinha mergulhado em livros de artes negras durante dias inteiros. Em cima da secretária, abandonada estava uma varinha negra. Draco fixou os olhos nela e aproximou-se. Tinha sido ele que a tinha colocado lá. Estava pousada ao lado de um anel de ouro que ele reconheceu como sendo o anel que passára por todas as gerações de Malfoys. Era suposto ele estar usando esse anel naquele momento, devia o ter usado nos últimos anos mas não o fez.

Na noite da morte de Lucius Malfoy, Draco voltara á Mansão. Sabia que seu pai lá estava. Draco entrou sem bater à porta, subiu as escadas que conduziam ao primeiro andar, atravessou corredores negros, ouviu murmurios dos quadros, até alguns insultos mas nada o pararia. Se mexendo como um morcego através dos corredores, com o seu manto negro esvoaçando atrás dele, Draco percorreu quase toda a Mansão, até encontrar a porta da biblioteca. Esperou durante uns segundos antes de abrir a porta. Durante anos admirara o homem que estava para além daquela porta, durante anos temera aquele homem e durante toda a sua vida o odiara. Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco inrrompeu pela biblioteca dentro. Lucius estava sentado na secretária. Levantou-se bruscamente logo que ouviu alguém entrar na biblioteca.

-Que fazes aqui? Sabes que não és benvindo nesta casa! Por tua causa tua mãe está morta. Mataste-a de vergonha pelo fraco que te tornaste, seu incompetente!

-Quem matou Narcissa foi o Senhor e o fraco aqui nunca fui eu! Utilizou-me para descarregar as suas frustrações quando eu era apenas uma criança indefesa. Se alguma vez fui fraco só estava seguindo os seus passos!

-Seu fedelho insolente! Como te atreves!- tinha dito Lucius Malfoy.

-Não me atevo só a isso. O Senhor é tudo o que não quero ser, esconde-se atrás do dinheiro e das fraquezas dos outros para ocultar as suas fraquezas, eu pe-lo contrario não quero ter fraquezas. Eliminei-as quase todas, só me falta uma! Avada Kedavra!- Draco viu o corpo do homem que um dia chamou de pai cair sem vida no chão, a varinha que Lucius havia segurado uns segundos antes rolou no chão e parou quando embateu contra os sapatos de Draco. Este levantou-a e olhou para ela. Aquela mesma varinha já o tinha feito passar por várias torturas, ele tinha temido aquele pedaço de madeira quando era mais pequeno e agora, era só um objecto na mão dele, simbolo da fraqueza de seu pai. Agora ela já nada significava. Colocou-a sobre a secretária, depois abaixou-se e virou seu pai para cima. Lucius tinha os olhos abertos e vazios. Ainda estava quente. Draco agarrou na mão dele e retirou o anle dos Malfoy. Por momentos pensou em usá-lo, mas não queria ter nada a ver com seu pai. Levantou-se e colocou o anel ao lado da varinha. Antes de sair da biblioteca olhou novamente para seu pai.

-E assim acabaste Lucius Malfoy, desprovido dos teus bens mais preciosos! Vais voltar a pó sem a tua sagrada varinha e sem o motivo de teu orgulho, porque foi o teu próprio sangue Malfoy que te matou!

E sem esperar mais Draco percorreu o caminho de volta até a porta da rua. Saiu para a noite chuvosa e fechou a porta. A chuva fria batia-lhe na cara. Draco olhou para trás, para a mansão escura antes de se embrenhar na floresta. Desmaterializar-se seria o mesmo que admitir que tinha sido ele que tinha morto o próprio pai. Aquele segredo era só dele e mais ninguém.

Draco olhou para o local onde há alguns anos atrás tinha deixado o corpo morto de Lucius Malfoy. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro da morte ali. Levantou o anel da secretária. Aquele anel significava muita coisa para muitas pessoas. Havia quem considerasse aquele anel simbolo de poder, até mesmo quem considerasse aquele anel possuidor de magia. Para ele aquele anel já não significava nada. Quando era criança temia aquele anel por ser de seu pai, depois venerava o anel, era o anel dos seus antepassados e Draco queria ser merecedor dele, agora já nada era. Largou-o no chão. O som do metal embatendo na madeira quebrou o silêncio doentio da noite. Draco respirou fundo e saiu da biblioteca. Havia um único quarto na mansão que ele não entrava fazia mais de dez anos mas naquele momento sentia a necessidade de ir visitá-lo. Andou devagar pelos corredores sombrios e silenciosos. Não sabia o que o esperava quando entrasse naquele quarto. Era a salinha de chá de Narcissa. Quando era criança e fazia alguma asneira era ali que ele se refugiava, Narcissa tentava sempre defênde-lo de Lucius. Mas aquela maldita noite...

Draco finalmente encontrou a porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta de prata, sentio o frio do metal arrefecer a sua mão, ou seria a antecipação?Draco abriu lentamente a porta, revelando aos poucos um quarto poeirento devido aos anos que passara abandonado. No meio do quarto estava uma pequena mesa rodeada de pequenas cadeiras. Na parede do lado esquerdo estava um armário com as mais variadas formas de chavenas, todas de porcelana da melhor qualidade. Do lado direito uma grande janela que dava para o jardim e á sua frente um quadro de um bébe louro sorrindo no colo de uma mulher igualmente loura. Era ele e Narcissa. Sobre a mesa redonda no centro do quarto estava um caderno aberto com uma pena em cima e um frasco de tinta ao lado. Draco reconheceu-o como o diário de sua mãe. Vi-a escrever nele muitas vezes mas nunca lhe havia perguntado o que lá escrevia. Draco andou até a mesa e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, um pouco pequena para ele, e afastou a pena.

_Ainda consigo ouvir os gritos dele. Para onde terá Lucius o levado? É tudo culpa minha. Draco está pagando pelo que eu fiz._

_Draco está algures sendo torturado pelo pai por um erro que não foi ele que cometeu e eu nada posso fazer. Vi o pavor nos olhos do meu filho e vi a raiva nos olhos de Lucius. Doi-me tanto ver Draco sofrer, queria estar eu no lugar dele mas não posso. Daria tudo para que meu filho não sofresse, mas não me arrependo do que fiz. Prefiro poder ver o sorriso dele algumas vezes do que nem sequer o ver._

Draco olhou para a data daquela passagem. Ela tinha escrito aquilo na pior noite da vida de Draco. Ele tinha apenas sete anos, tinha ido brincar para a floresta durante a tarde, sabia que Lucius não queria que ele fosse para lá mas ele só queria brincar com os gnomos que se escondiam lá. Gostava de agarrá-los pelas pernas, jogá-los contra as árvores e ouvi-los a murmurar de raiva e confusão. Estava tão divertido que nem viu a noite cair. Só se apercebeu que era tarde quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se subitamente e deu de caras com uma mulher morena. Tinha a visto uma vez a falar com seu pai no Beco Knockturn. Que fazia ela ali. A mulher olhou para ele com raiva e agarrou-o no braço.

-Olha quem eu apanhei aqui! Não achas que está tarde para cá estares? A tua mãe deve estar preocupada!

Draco não falou. A mulher tinha razão, Narcissa devia estar preocupada. Tentou libertar o seu braço da mão da mulher mas não conseguiu. Pediu para ela o largar mas ela só riu. Draco sentiu lágrimas subirem-lhe aos olhos mas não ia chorar, nunca o tinha feito e aquela não iria ser a primeira vez.

-Por favor, deixe-me ir, a minha mãe deve estar preocupada!

-Que fique, deixa-a sofrer um pouco como ela me faz sofrer! Sabes que a tua mãe é uma pessoa cruel e também parva? O teu pai odeia-a e eu odeio-a e odeio-te a ti também!

Draco sentiu qualquer coisa dentro dele acordar, como um fogo estranho, uma raiva assassina por ela estar a dizer mal da sua mãe.

-Tão parva ela é...- a mulher continuava a falar. Draco só conseguiu fechar os olhos para tentar calar as vozes que haviam surgido na sua cabeça. De repente as vozes pararam, tudo ficou escuro, sentia seu corpo se mexer mas não sabia o que estava fazendo, era como se alguém tivesse tomado contra do seu corpo. E uns segundos depois tudo voltou, o som da noite voltou, a sua visão voltou e ele olhou para a frente. Estava deitado no chão, levantou-se e olhou para as suas pequenas mãos. Tinha um líquido vermelho nas mãos. Quando olhou para o lado começou a gritar. A mulher estava morta, com furos no pescoço como se alguém tivesse ferrado os dedos nele. Draco começou a correr, nem via bem por onde ia, só queria voltar para a mansão, estava com medo. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Estava quase chegando ao fim da floresta e entrando no jardim quando embateu contra alguém. Olhou para a pessoa á sua frente e ficou apavorado. Era Lucius. O seu pai olhou para ele depois para a floresta e novamente para Draco fixando as mãos da criança.

-O que fizeste Draco?

-Eu... não fiz nada juro pai!

Lucius nem ligou, correu para o interior da floresta. Draco começou a chorar e correu para a mansão. Subiu as escadas a correr, só queria encontrar a mãe. Sabia que o pai o ia castigar. Entrou na sala onde sua mãe costumava estar de rompante e agarrou-se a ela. Narcissa ao ver o estado do filho deu um grito de surpresa. Draco estava coberto de sangue e estava assustado.

-Não o deixes magoar-me mãe! Ele vai magoar-me, eu sei, mas eu não fiz aquilo, não fiz!- Draco sussurrava entre soluços.

Narcissa não teve tempo de acalmar o filho. Lucius materializou-se na sala e olhou para Draco. A criança apertou a mão da mãe com força e olhou para Lucius completamente petrificado.

-Tu mataste-a!

-Não, eu não...

-Foste tu, tens sangue nas mãos Draco!

-Nãooo! Não! Por favor perdoe-me, eu juro que não fiz por mal...- disse a criança tentando esconder-se atrás de sua mãe. Narcissa escondeu o filho.

Lucius empurrou a mulher para o chão e agarrou na face de Draco, aproximando ameaçadoramente a sua cara da dele. Mas Draco não olhava para o pai. Narcissa tinha caido e se magoado e estava assustada. Draco não queria ver a mãe assim. Lucius forçou Draco a olhar para ele mas Draco fechou os olhos. O homem louro empurrou o filho para o chão e levantou a varinha, Narcissa tentou impedir o marido mas só conseguiu que Lucius ficasse ainda mais zangado. Draco olhava para o pai apavorado. Sentiu uma sensação estranha no corpo e quando deu por si estava numa masmorra sem portas e só com uma janela bem alta. Ele conseguia ouvir o barulho de uma tempestade e das ondas batendo contra a parede. No entanto, a furia da tempestade não se aproximava sequer na raiva que ele via nos olhos de Lucius.

O pai de Draco levantou a varinha e apontou-a para a criança.

-Não, pai, por favor, eu não...

-Crucio!- Lucius gritou.

Draco sentiu que ia morrer. A dor era tanta, sentia que alguém estava esticando o seu corpo, que lhe estavam batendo e queimando também. Esteve assim durante muito tempo e depois parou. Sentiu o gosto a sangue na boca.

-És uma aberração e aberrações devem ficar fechadas por isso ficas aqui até que eu decida o que fazer contigo!- e depois de dizer isto Lucius Malfoy desapareceu.

Draco ficou chorando naquela masmorra sozinho. Naquela noite jurou que nunca mais ia se zangar com nada, que ia controlar aquela estranha força que aparecera dentro dele e que nunca mais se ia esconder atrás da mãe porque a magoaria se o fizesse.

E ali ficou remoendo a memória dessa noite, dias e noites, semanas e meses aé que Lucius voltou e o levou para casa.

Draco levantou-se de repente, deitando a cadeira ao chão e jogando o livro contra a parede. Fechou os olhos e desmaterializou-se tentando arranjar uma maneira de fugir ás memórias.

**N/A: Bem maior capítulo que já fiz, gostei de o escrever. Desculpem os erros ortográficos mas foi escrito entre as revisões de biologia e de matemática para os exames... espero que gostem...beijos e obrigado pelas Reviews.**


	16. Capítulo Dezasseis: Mais perto

**Capítulo Dezasseis: Mais perto**

Harry e Ron seguraram o papel que os autorizava a revistar a Mansão Malfoy e materializaram-se no portão da grande casa. Harry sentia o seu sangue correr pelas veias com fúria, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que ia descobrir alguma coisa ali.

-Vamos?- Ron perguntou.

-Sim, vamos! Meu sangue está fervilhando! Cada vez tenho mais certeza que vou descobrir alguma coisa aqui!

-Achas que deviamos ter avisado a Hermione?

-Não, já a envolvemos o suficiente! Ela fica melhor se não souber muita coisa! A ignorância pode salvar-lhe a vida.- Harry disse antes de empurrar o portão metalico e enferrujado da mansão. Em tempos devia ter sido um edíficio imponente e majestoso, agora era apenas uma grande casa vazia, poeirenta e escura.

Após percorrerem o caminho até á porta de entrada pararam. Não parecia estar trancada com nenhum feitiço especial.

-Alohomora!- Harry disse.

A porta abriu-se e eles entraram. Depararam-se com uma grande escadaria e duas portas á esquerda e outra á direita. A da direita estava aberta, parecia ir dar a uma sala de jantar.

-Vais para a esquerda! Eu vou para o andar de cima! Quando acabares vai ter comigo!

-Como te vou encontrar, isto é enorme?

-Então espera aqui, se eu encontrar alguma venho cá ter! Até logo!

Ron entrou por uma das portas á esquerda e Harry ficou olhando para a escadaria enquanto ouvia os passos de Ron se distanciarem. Após alguns segundos decidiu começar a sua busca. Os únicos sons eram os seus passos e o batimento do seu coração. Depois da escadaria havia um longo corredor escuro, com quadros macabros. Mesmo que Harry não soubesse onde estava, saberia que se encontrava numa casa de um Slytherin, tinha magia negra escrito por toda ela, nos quadros que transpiravam escuridão e crueldade, na decoração da casa...

Harry percorreu o corredor, após alguns metros encontrou a primeira porta. Abriu-a e encontrou um quarto de troféus. Pelos vistos os Malfoys tinham conseguido muitos feitos. Percorreu os troféus com o olhar procurando algum que se referisse a Malfoy. Encontrou uma medalha de Lucius Malfoy por doações ao Ministério. Mas de Draco não parecia ter nada. Ia a sair quando algo captou a sua atençao. O maior troféu ali exposto tinha o nome D. Malfoy gravado. Seria de Draco? Era um troféu de feitiço mais criativo, dentro do troféu estava um diploma:

_Melhor feitiço sem palavras:Occaecus_

_Autor: D. Malfoy_

Harry colocou o diploma novamente lá e saiu do quarto. Alguns metros depous novamente outra porta. Encontrou mutiso quartos ao longo do corredor. Quartos de hospedes, quartos de elfos, quartos de arrumações, casas de banho. Harry percorreu o que parecia ser Hogwarts inteira mas não encontrou nada.

Ia percorrendo mais um dos muitos corredores escuros quando notou algo diferente. Haviam pegadas recentes no chão poeirento que saiam de um dos quartos. Harry tinha a certeza que ainda não tinha estado ali, pelo menos não reconhecia os quadros nas paredes a não ser que a casa estivesse enfeitiçada para mudar as suas paredes. Alguém tinha estado ali havia pouco tempo. Talvez Ron tivesse subido mas não parecia ser a pegada de Ron. Ron tinha os pés ligeiramente maiores e as marcas dos sapatos não eram definitivamente de Ron, aquela era a pegada de um sapato que Ron não teria dinheiro para comprar. Harry entrou no quarto. Estava decorado de negro num estilo gótico. Havia uma cama de dossel no meio do quarto. Alguns livros pousavam sobre uma secretária juntamente com uma varinha. Havia uma vassoura. Aquele deveria ser o quarto de Malfoy. Talvez tivesse sido ele que tivesse aparecido ali pouco tempo antes. Pelas marcas no chão devia ter se materializado ali. Harry não pensou mais. Começou a desarrumar o quarto procurando algo que o ajudasse a descobrir o paradeiro de Ginny. A única coisa que encontrou foram alguns livros de artes negras. Sentiu-se tão frustrado que deu um grito de raiva. Tinha a certeza que se tinha ouvido em toda a mansão. Nao dava mais que cinco minutos para Ron aparecer a correr.

Saiu do quarto e decidiu seguir as pegadas. Percorreu mais uns corredores quando ouviu alguém ofegante aproximar-se de si.

-Harry o que foi?...Atacaram-te?... Tocaste nalguma coisa amaldiçoada?- Ron não sabia se falava se respirava.

-Calma Ron, não foi nada, só fiquei zangado! Não encontrei nada mais do que alguns livros de artes negra!

-Eu também não encontrei nada! A primeira porta vai dar á cozinha a segunda dá acesso a uma escada que parece não mais acabar que acaba em algumas masmorras mas não encontrei lá nada.

-Eu só encontrei estas pegadas! São recentes, estou seguindo-as a ver onde vão dar!

-Ok! Vou contigo!

Andaram mais um pouco e encontraram uma grande porta de madeira. Abriram e encontraram um quarto de casal. Devia ser o quarto de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. As pegadas saiam novamente do quarto.

-Fica aqui! Eu vou continuar seguindo as pegadas, se encontrares alguma coisa vem ter comigo!- Harry sugeriu. Ron abanou a cabeça positivamente.

Novamente Harry percorreu alguns corredores escuros. As pegadas conduziram-no a uma biblioteca. Não lhe parecia que fosse encontrar nada ali no entanto entrou. O luar que entrava pela janela iluminava um anel de ouro que estava pousado imóvel no chão ao lado de uma secretária. Em cima desta estava uma varinha negra. Harry tinha a sensação que já a tinha visto. O rapaz de cabelos negros aproximou-se da secretária. De baixo da varinha estava um livro aberto. Era um livro de História da Magia no entanto o que apanhou o olhar de Harry foi uma ponta de uma folha que estava metida no meio do livro. Harry retirou-a e a folha revelou-se uma foto de uma mulher de cabelos negros que sacudia os cabelos. Ela olhou para Harry e virou-lhe a cara. Harry nunca tinha visto essa mulher. Virou a foto ao contrário e encontrou algo escrito.

_Será que alguma vez estarei contigo, Lucius, sem ser espiritualmente?_

_Magdalena_

Deveria ser a amante de Lucius. Harry colocou a foto sobre o livro e saiu da biblioteca. Não lhe parecia ter nada ali.

Outra vez percorreu corredores escuros. As figuras dos quadros olhavam-no com ar inquisidor mas já não o incomodavam. Após tantos corredores Harry já não estranhava quando algum deles o insultava ou o desafiava.

Após vários minutos andando encontrou uma porta aberta. As pegadas conduziam a esse memso quarto. Harry olhou para os lados. Algo lhe dizia que ali tinha qualquer coisa. Era um quarto diferente dos outros. Não estava decorado de forma rígida e escura. Tinha um ambiente mais amigável. Parecia ser uma sala d chá. Com pequenas cadeiras almofadadas e uma mesa redonda no meio. Na parede em frente estava o quadro de uma mulher loura com um bebé ao colo. Harry reconheceu a mulher como sendo Narcissa Malfoy, logo o bebé só poderia ser Draco.

As pegadas acabavam ali, por isso se não encontrasse nada teria sido tudo em vão. Antes de entrar, Harry respirou fundo. O seu coração batia mais depressa do que nunca. Olhou para os dois lados e entrou no quarto.

**N/A:Estou aproveitando cada minuto de descanso pa escrever. Por isso consegui postar já o capitulo 16. Mais uma vez perdoem os erros.**


	17. Capítulo Dezassete: Revelações

Capítulo Desassete: Revelações

As pegadas acabavam ali, por isso se não encontrasse nada teria sido tudo em vão. Antes de entrar, Harry respirou fundo. O seu coração batia mais depressa do que nunca. Olhou para os dois lados e entrou no quarto.

Uma das cadeiras estava caida e ao lado dela estava uma pena velha. Harry aproximou-se da mesa e sentiu o seu pé pisar algo que estava no chão. Olhou para o que era e viu um Diário. Retirou o pé rapidamente de cima. Já tinha tido uma má experiência com diários e Malfoys. Olhou para o caderno no chão tentando se decidir se o apanhava ou não. A curiosidade foi superior á prudência e ele apanhou-o da maneira como estava. Estava aberto numa página de há vinte anos atrás.

_Não sei o que faça. Disseram-me que ele não sobrevive mas eu ainda tenho esperança. Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer. Não posso perder a única coisa de valor que tenho na vida. Se ele morre, a melhor parte de mim também. Se Draco morre fico sem razão para viver. Nunca pensei que uma criança me pudesse dar tanta força como ele me dá. Mas se..._

_Simplesmente não sei que faço! _

Era de Narcissa Malfoy. Harry virou a página e continuou a ler.

_Draco está cada vez mais doente. Está tão magro e pálido. Estou com medo. Lucius mal pára em casa. Parece estar preocupado mas nunca mais foi ver Draco. Severus tem me ajudado muito mas nem as melhores poções têm conseguido fazer Draco melhorar. Estou ficando desesperada e só vejo uma maneira de o salvar no entanto não sei o que é pior se a doença se a cura. É arriscado mas preciso domeu filho. Snape não concorda com o que penso fazer mas não vejo outra solução. Talvez vá dar a Draco uma vida que ele não merece mas que fazer quando nem vida ele terá se não o fizer._

Harry ficou olhando para o diário. Perguntou-se que será que Narcissa teria feito com Draco e lembrou-se das palavras de Snape: "_não foi só ele que contribuiu para o que ele é agora"._

Harry continuou lendo na página seguinte.

_Já o fiz. Snape estava comigo, não concorda com o que fiz mas, ao contrário de Lucius, Snape apoiou-me. Foi ele que preparou a poção e foi ele que me ajudou a usar o Horcruxe. É verdade ofereci o corpo do meu filho como casa para outra alma. Sei que algures dentro dele ainda exisitrá o verdadeiro Draco e foi isso que me convenceu. Há muitas décadas que aminha família guarda um colar que mais ninguém sabe que existe. Este colar pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin, é o primeiro Horcruxe que apareceu nu mundo. Não é um Horcruxe muito forte, era apenas uma experiência mas tem a força suficiente para manter o meu filho vivo. Sei que condenei Draco a uma vida de crueldade e escuridão, Draco nunca será o que quis que ele fosse, Draco será cruel como a alma que lhe impus mas pelo menos posso vê-lo correr novamente pela casa, sorrindo. Lucius não saberá o que fiz, desconfiará que fiz alguma coisa mas não perguntará, ele não se interessa pela familia e já não me importo, encontrei uma razão para viver e mais nada importa. Não tenho a certeza de como ficará Draco agora nem do poder que terá ou se conseguirá sobreviver por muito tempo mas não podia fazer mais nada. Snape prometeu-me que não diria a ninguém e eu conto com ele para me ajudar a controlar Draco. Só espero ter feito a coisa certa. Draco nunca saberá o que fiz. Como admitir ao próprio filho que ele não é quem deveria ser?_

_Espero nunca me arrepender desta noite._

Harry ficou olhando para aquela página. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabava de ler. Dentro de Draco Malfoy estava parte da alma do pior feiticeiro que alguma vez existiu na Terra. As plavras de snape vieram novamente á sua memória: "_a escuridão e a cueldade já estavam dentro dele." _Draco Malfoy tinha parte de Slytherin dentro dele e não sabia. A vida dele, os acontecimentos, as pessoas só tinham ajudado a que aquela parte dele viesse ao de cima.

Mas não parou ali e continuou lendo. Encontrara o que queria e agora podia descobrir mais sobre a vida de Draco e como descobri-lo. As páginas seguintes não tinham nada de relevante apenas descrições da recuperação de Draco. Mas mais no meio do diário, quando Draco tinha sete anos, Harry encontrou uma nova passagem.

_Ainda consigo ouvir os gritos dele. Para onde terá Lucius o levado? É tudo culpa minha. Draco está pagando pelo que eu fiz._

_Draco está algures sendo torturado pelo pai por um erro que não foi ele que cometeu e eu nada posso fazer. Vi o pavor nos olhos do meu filho e vi a raiva nos olhos de Lucius. Doi-me tanto ver Draco sofrer, queria estar eu no lugar dele mas não posso. Daria tudo para que meu filho não sofresse, mas não me arrependo do que fiz. Prefiro poder ver o sorriso dele algumas vezes do que nem sequer o ver._

_O poder de Draco está se revelando. Matou uma mulher, a amante de Lucius. Já sabia que ele tinha uma amante, sempre a teve, não casamos por amor mas por conveniência. Draco estava brincando na floresta, costuma ir para lá brincar, não gosto que ele vá mas vem sempre alegre de lá por isso deixo-o. Mas esta noite foi diferente. Draco estava apavorado e coberto de sangue. Quando o vi percebi que algo acontecera, que ele não tinha conseguido controlar o poder que tinha. Julguei que tinha morto um animal ou uma criatura mágica mas quando vi Lucius materializar-se no quarto e Draco me agarrar com força percebi que tinha sido mais grave. Lucius acusou Draco de matar uma mulher. Quando olhei para os olhos do meu marido vi quem Draco havia morto: Magdalena. Naquele momento sim, fiquei petrificada de medo, não sabia o que Lucius faria, ainda tentei impedi-lo mas ele afastou-me e levou Draco para longe._

_Onde estará o meu filho? Que será dele? Eu quero meu bebé junto de mim. Não sei que faço se lhe acontece alguma coisa._

Harry estava cada vez mais surpreendido. A vida de Draco não tinha sido a que ele imaginara. Sempre pensou que Draco tivesse uma vida fácil e mimada mas agora via que não.

_Lucius voltou sem o Draco. Tentei falar com ele mas a única coisa que consegui foi uma tortura. Mas se for preciso aguentou outra e mais quantas forem necessárias até descobrir onde está o meu filho. Mais nada me importa, só Draco. Já contactei Severus e espero que ele me possa ajudar._

_Severus falou com Lucius mas só descobriu que Draco está fechado algures numa masmorra na costa escocesa. Está sozinho mas pelo menos está vivo._

_Draco está de volta. Está fraco, desnutrido e com febre. Mas agora está comigo e não parece ter nada grave._

-Harry!- A voz de Ron veio da porta. Harry assustou-se e fechou o diário.- Que é isso?

-Não é nada! Só um livro de...- Harry olhou em volta-... de chá!

-Não encontrei nada e tu?

-Também não! Que tal se fossemos ver as masmorras melhor?

-Vamos!

Harry deixou o diário sobre a mesa e saiu acompanhado por Ron. Não sabia o que o tinha feito esconder aquilo do seu amigo, mas sentia que sabia um segredo que devia guardar e relembrou o que Snape lhe tinha dito: "_há segredos sobre Draco que só eu sei!"_. Desceram até as masmorras escuras. Na cabeça de Harry ainda ecoavam as palavras de Narcissa: _Como admitir ao próprio filho que ele não é quem deveria ser?_

Longe dali, Draco olhava para uma casa um pouco antiga e sombria. Já estivera ali muitas vezes quando era mais pequeno, mas fazia muitos anos que não lá punha os pés. Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta. Não fazia a mínima ideia o que lhe tinha dado na cabeça para ir ter com Snape.


	18. Capítulo Dezoito: Desconfianças

Capítulo Dezoito: Desconfianças

Snape olhou pela janela do seu quarto para a rua. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam uma figura negra que estava em frente á porta da sua casa. Era um homem forte, pálido de cabelos quase brancos mas tornados laranja pelos raios solares reflectidos nele. Estav vento e o manto preto mexia-se com ele. Snape esperava esta visita há muitos anos e agora que o momento chegára não tinha a certeza do que iria enfrentar. Vestiu o seu roupão verde e desceu até ao andar de baixo. Antes dce abrir a porta respirou fundo.

-Draco.- ele disse simplesmente.

-Não pareces surpreendido Severus?

-E não estou! Esperei muito tempo por este momento. Entra!

Draco olhou para o seu antigo professor desconfiadamente enquanto entrava e se dirigia á sala. Nem mesmo Draco esperava estar ali, como poderia Snape esperar?

-E porque esperavas este momento, se nem eu sei o que faço aqui? Diz-me Severus, porque estou aqui? Porque sinto que há algo que eu não sei ne preciso que me esclareças? Porque tenho a impressão que tu me escondes algo? Porque sinto que há algo que me escondem? É só porque sou desconfiado ou tem razão de ser Severus?- Draco disse, andando pela sala, analisando os objectos distraidamente enquanto tirava o manto preto e o colocava sobre uma cadeira. Dizia aquilo mais para ele do que para o outro homem.

-Talvez tenhas razão para seres desconfiado!

-Queres dizer que me escondes alguma coisa?

-Desiste Draco!

-O quê?

-Não tentes entrar na minha mente, não consegues!

-Tudo bem, só sinto que não me vais responder á pergunta!

-Eu não disse que tens razão para desconfiares mas sim para seres desconfiado!

-E para desconfiar, tenho razão?

Snape ficou em silêncio. Não sabia por onde começar. Deveria lhe dizer a verdade e tirar aquele peso dos seus ombros de uma vez ou levar o segredo para o túmulo como havia prometido a Narcissa? Por mais que concordasse com a promessa, era também correcto que Draco soubesse o que realmente é e porque é assim.

-Fiz uma pergunta Severus?- Draco disse demonstrando a sua impaciência no seu tom de voz.

Snape continuou em silêncio. Nem tinha ouvido ao certo o que Draco tinha dito. Ponderava naquele momento sobre a promessa que tinha feito a Narcissa de que protegeria Draco. Ocultando aquele facto estaria deixando-o vulnerável a si próprio ou pelo contrário, estaria o protegendo do que havia dentro dele?

-Draco... existem palavras que não foram feitas para serem faladas! Existem segredos que não foram feitos para serem revelados e no entanto essas palavras e esses segredos escondem factos que edevem ser descobertos!

-Não estou para enigmas dumbledóricos! Quero respostas Severus. Toda a minha vida senti que me escondiam algo! Narcissa vivia num constante pavor de algo que me podia acontecer, culpava-se de tudo de mal que me acontecia e eu conseguia ver nos olhos dela um certo medo de mim. Lucius odiava-me, já antes... muito antes daquela noite. E tu em Hogwarts, estavas sempre por perto, a minha sombra constante, como se me estivesses vigiando, como se tivesses medo que eu ultrapassasse o limite, só nunca percebi qual o limite! O que me escondem Severus? Diz-me o que é que eu não sei!- disse Draco olhando Severus nos olhos. Não estava tentando aceder á mente de Snape. Só queria ver nos olhos do antingo Devorador da Morte a veracidade da sua resposta.

-Draco... talvez o que te vá dizer se revele ser um erro, talvez me liberte ou me mate, talvez te liberte ou te mate...

-Diz Severus, porque a minha paciência tem limites e eu não sei...

-Não sabes o quê Draco? Não sabes se me vais matar como fizeste com Lucius?

Draco ficou perplexo. Ele tinha escondido aquele facto muito bem, Snape não conseguiria ter descoberto.

-Não te admires Draco. Conheço-te, ou pelo menos conhecia. Só um Malfoy poderia ter entrado na Mansão sem forçar a entrada- Draco ia argumentar mas Snape adiantou-se- Eu sei que existem outros membros da familia Malfoy que gostariam de ver Lucius morto, o teu tio Devion seria o suspeito mais provável. Mas Lucius foi encontrado sem o seu anel, e o teu pai nunca tirava o anel. O teu tia teria retirado o anel mas neste momento estaria o usando. Só tu Draco retirarias o que mais poder dava ao teu pai e colocarias longe dele, só tu tiravas o maior orgulho dele e não o usarias. O anel ainda lá está Draco, como o deixaste. Foi isso que te denunciou.

Desta vez era Draco que estava sem palavras. Apesar de se ter fechado entre muralhas, snape ainda conseguia penetrar algumas delas.

-Mas como estava dizendo, existem factos do teu passado que te ocultaram Draco. Talvez seja a hora de tos revelar!- Snape disse, fazendo sinal a Draco para se sentar no sofá onde alguma shoras antes tinha estado sentado Harry Potter querendo saber as palavras que ele iria agora proferir.

Harry e Ron sairam da Mansão e desceram o caminho que os guiava ao portão. Haviam revistado as masmorras todas mas não encontraram nada. Contudo, Harry ficara com a sensação que lhe escapara alguma coisa.

-Eu estou morto de cansaço, se encontro uma cama, durmo até os gnomos terem asas!- disse Ron bocejando.

-Eu também estou cansado!

-E tudo isto em vão!

-Pois!- disse Harry pensativo.

-Estás bem?- Ron disse, notando o estado melancolico em que o amigo se encontrava.- Acho que precisas de ir já para a casa e jogares-te para a cama!

-É, eu preciso disso! Se não te importas Ron, vou já para casa!- disse o homem de cabelo negro quando ambos atravessaram o portão.

-Não faz mal! Eu também vou já para casa! Bem, então até logo Harry!- disse Ron.

-Até logo Ron!- Harry disse e um segundo depois Ron desmaterializou-se. Harry ficou alguns momentos olhando para o local onde Ron tinha estado. Ele estava deveras cansado e precisando de um banho mas tinha outra coisa para fazer. Questionou-se se deveria descansar primeiro, as descobertas daquela noite tinham sido exaustivas.Harry olhou para a Mansão uma última vez antes de se desmaterializar. Os fracos raios de sol da manhã iluminavam as janelas sujas e poeirentas. Quantos segredos escondiam aquelas janelas. Quantas lágrimas já aquele chão tinha recebido. Quantos gritos aquelas paredes tinham sufocado. Harry fechou os olhos e desapareceu.

Draco sentou-se no sofá e olhou para Snape. Este tinha uma expressão grave. Os olhos de Snape deambulavam pela sala, incapazes de fixar os de Draco.

-Estou á espera Severus! Não tenho o dia todo!

-Primeiro quero que sejas tu a me dizer quem te fez essas feridas.

-Não estamos aqui para discutir a minha saúde!

-Mas estamos aqui para discutir o teu passado e o teu passado está no teu presente! Foi o Lorde Negro, castigou-te por lhe teres escondido Potter!

-Foi, mas não me arrependo!

-Pois...- Snape queria perguntar o que sentia Draco agora em relação a Voldemort mas algo o impedia.

-Não lhe vou virar as costas mas também não vou estar do lado dele! Percebi que se eu quiser consigo ser uma peça neutra! Nem estou com Voldemort, nem estou com o Ministério, no entanto estou contra os dois e contra nenhum deles!- disse o homem louro como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Snape.

-E o Potter?

-Esse estarei sempre contra, se puder, ajudarei aqueles que o quiserem destruir!

-E Virgina como está?

-Viva! E é assim que ficará até eu concluir a minha vingança.

-E depois?- snape perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta. Virginia Weasley estava condenada á morte desde o momento que cruzara o caminho de Draco.

Draco não respondeu. Algo na pergunta fez Draco desviar o olhar do de Snape pela primeira vez naquela noite. Snape olhou-o desconfiado.

-Vou matá-la.-disse Draco finalmente.

-Era o que esperava!

-Mas chega de conversa sobre o presente! Diz-me o que sabes Snape! Diz-me...- a frase de Draco ficou a meio, interrompida por um som vindo da rua, o som de alguém se materializando. -Estás á espera de alguém?

-Não mas julgo que sei quem poderá ser!

-Potter!- disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente.- Agora juntaste-te aos fãs dele?

-Não, no entanto faço parte da Ordem, onde Potter é visto como a galinha dos ovos de ouro Muggle!

-Esta é a minha deixa! Mas não é a última vez que me vês Severus! Eu estarei de volta e nem que tenha que te levar para o quinto dos infernos, eu vou saber o que tanto me esconderam!

Snape olhou para Draco e tinha a certeza que ele cumpriria cada uma das palavras ditas. E sem mais dizer, Draco desmaterializou-se. Snape olhou para a porta e preparou-se para receber Harry Potter. Decididamente, aquele iria ser um dia muito longo.


	19. Capítulo Dezanove: Confusão

**Capítulo Dezanove: Confusão**

Harry esperou que Snape abrisse a porta. Sabia que já estava acordado, a luz da sala estava acesa. Será que estava com alguém?

Snape abriu a porta e olhou para Harry, nada surpreendido de o ver.

-Entra Potter!

-Desculpe incomodá-lo tão cedo mas preciso falar consigo!- disse Harry entrando na sala.

-Fala então!

-Eu...- Harry parou antes mesmo de dizer o que queria. Ali, no meio do sofá estava um manto preto, de tecido caro e corte italiano. Harry só conhecia uma pessoa que usava mantos assim.- O Malfoy esteve cá!- Harry olhou para Snape, sem conseguir acreditar- Que é que ele esteve cá fazendo? Está colaborando com ele? De que lado está afinal?

-Não entres em paranoia Potter! Draco esteve aqui sim, talvez pela mesma razão que tu estiveste. Ele quer saber mais sobre o seu passado e só eu o posso ajudar!

-E Ginny? Ele falou dela? Como é que ela está? E onde ele foi?

-Calma Potter! Draco disse-me que ela estava bem, mas não sei de mais nada!

-Mas eu sei! Já sei os segredos de Malfoy, Snape! Sei que ele matou a amante de Lucius quando tinha seis anos, sei que Lucius castigou-o severamente por isso e sei o seu segredo mais bem escondido, aquele que nem ele deveria saber mas que provavelmente já sabe! Sei que Narcissa Malfoy utilizou um horcruxe de Slytherin para salvar a vida dele e sei que você ajudou-a!

Snape ficou olhando para o rapaz-que-sobreviveu surpreendido. Harry Potter era mais esperto do que ele imaginava, nunca julgou que um Griffyndor conseguisse descobrir o que ele descobrira em tão pouco tempo quando tamanho segredo estava bem escondido.

-Parabéns Potter, nunca te julguei possuidor de tanta esperteza! Mas como descobriste?

-Mansão Malfoy! Draco conduziu-me ao segredo. Ele próprio teve o segredo nas mãos: o diário de Narcissa. Ela tem tudo lá e antes de eu chegar, Draco esteve lá, encontrei as suas pegadas no chão poeirento!

-Mas ele não sabe... quero dizer, ele disse que não sabia!- disse Snape, pensando alto.

-Pode não ter lido. E Voldemort? Ele sabe do segredo?

-Julgo que sim, o Lorde Negro é muito poderoso e julgo que ele já sentiu algo diferente em Draco! Após a morte de Dumbledore, Voldemort isolou Draco numa quarto, dizia que era o castigo de Draco mas não me pareceu! Voldemort tem maneiras piores para castigar, a mim pareceu-me que o que Voldemort queria era enfraquecer Draco, para que a parte da alma de Slytherin pudesse se revelar. E julgo que conseguiu. Não completamente, no entanto, Draco ainda conserva uma boa parte dele dentro de si. Nos poucos momentos que falei com ele aqui, antes de chegares, reparei que talvez haja algo nele que...- mas Snape não continuou. Ficou olhando para Harry. Já havia falado demais.

Harry notou que Snape não lhe queria contar o que acabára notando e sabia porquê. Snape tinha o dever de proteger Draco por isso o rapaz de cicatriz na testa não perguntou mais nada. Já havia satisfeito muitas das suas curiosidades, agora era só enredar um plano para apanhar Malfoy e encontrar Ginny.

Ginny estava há algumas horas só. Olhava para a janela, sentada no chão a meio da masmorra. Será que ia ficar mais alguns meses sem ver ninguém? Será que iria voltar áquele sentimento de vazio e morte dentro dela? O seu passado já parecia tão longe. Nem parecia que tinha mesmo acontecido. Aqueles meses ali pareciam já ser a única coisa da sua vida. As memórias de Harry estavam cada vez mais longe. Ás vezes já tinha dificuldade em se lembrar da face dele. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam se esfumando na cabeça dela. No entanto jamais esquecia o que sentia quando ele a abraçava e agarrava-se a essa lembrança com unhas e dentes. Ela não podia se deixar cair, não podia fraquejar. Aquela memória era a única coisa que lhe restava. Já nem as más memórias pareciam atormentá-la mais. Apenas uma longa escuridão na sua mente e no seu passado. Ela levantou-se e começou a cantarolar:

Meu coração  
Sem direção  
Voando só por voar  
Sem saber onde chegar  
Sonhando em te encontrar  
E as estrelas  
Que hoje eu descobri  
No seu olhar  
As estrelas vão me guiar...

Draco materializou-se num penhasco ao pé do mar. O mar estava violento, embatendo contra as rochas numa fúria quase desesperada, como se quisesse fundir-se com a terra ou invadi-la. O céu da manhã, ali, estava negro, não tardava e as primeiras gotas de chuva iriam começar a cair. Um vento suficientemente forte para fazer o manto de Draco se mexer rodeava-o, murmurando palavras no seu ouvido, contado-lhe segredos ocultos: _É tudo culpa minha. Draco está pagando pelo que eu fiz... Prefiro poder ver o sorriso dele algumas vezes do que nem sequer o ver..._

Como ele imaginara, as primeiras gotas da chuva começaram a cair mas isso não o demoveu. Precisava decidir o que ia fazer. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que não tinha um plano, não sabia como era o seu futuro, tudo estava tão confuso... mais uma vez ele voltava a experimentar um sentimento há muito esquecido: a confusão, a dúvida... Estava se tornando demasiado perigoso, ele estava regredindo e não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, conhecia aquele caminho e os espinhos voltariam a feri-lo, as pedras iriram voltar a cansá-lo e ele cairia novamente. Não se podia deixar levar, tinha que parar ali. Mas como voltara para aquele estado, qual a falha nas muralhas que construira, o que estava diferente de antes?

Uma gota de chuva embateu contra o seu nariz. Aquela gota tirou-o dos seus pensamentos. A chuva caia furiosamente do céu. Ele estava completamente encharcado. Tinha a roupa colada ao corpo, o cabelo colado á cara. Inspirou profundamente e sentiu a pureza do ar, a chuva estava como se o limpando e quase como uma luz ele viu a resposta ás suas perguntas. A chuva também lhe estava limpando por dentro. Ginny apareceu-lhe na mente. Era ela, ela o tinha visto fraco, ela tinha visto além das muralhas num momento de fraqueza, ela tinha ouvido coisas que ele tinha escondido durante tanto tempo, era ela a sua fraqueza pois ela tinha o lembrado do que ele uma vez sentira. Era ela que ele tinha que fazer desaparecer.

Draco olhou para o seu lado esquerdo. Ao longe, num outro penhasco, Draco conseguia ver uma torre antiga com uma única janela no cimo.

A vingança de Potter já não importava, ele tinha primeiro que erguer as muralhas para depois poder lutar contra Potter e só havia uma maneira de levantar as suas defesas: eliminar a sua fraqueza. Tinha que matar Ginny. Fechou os olhos e desmaterializou-se.

Tinha começado a chover lá fora. Ginny conseguia ouvir o mar lutando contra as rochas. Será que seria aquele mar, que se separava dela por paredes de pedra, o seu único companheiro por mais dois, três, dez meses?

Mas algo respondeu á sua pergunta. Draco apareceu á sua frente, completamente molhado. Tinha alguns cabelos colados á cara, o manto pesado fazia-o curvar-se ligeiramente. Mas nada disso Ginny reparou. Ela fixou-se nos olhos azuis acizentados dele. Estavam negros como o céu que ela conseguia ver pela janela. Algo neles brilhava, um brilho assustador, uma determinação demoníaca. Ela deu um passo atrás, e depois outro, e novamente outro, e assim até sentir a parede fria contra as suas costas através da sua camisola esfarrapada.

Draco levantou a mão. Dentro da sua cabeça uma voz forte e maquiavélica dizia vezes sem conta: "são só duas palavras e tudo estará acabado!" Draco abriu a sua boca para falar mas não saiu qualquer som. Que se passava com ele? Eram duas palavras que ele já dissera muitas vezes e que sairam sempre tão facilmente e agora nem se lembrava ao certo delas. Como se ele próprio se recusasse a matá-la. Mas tinha que o fazer. E se não conseguia fazê-lo com magia teria que fazê-lo de outra maneira.

Ginny sabia o que ele queria fazer e quando ele ergueu a mão, ela não teve dúvidas. No entanto também percebeu a hesitação dele, por isso, quando ele deu um passo na direcção dela, ela fez a única coisa que a sua mente lhe disse para fazer e tentou fugir dele para o outro lado da masmorra. Só que Draco foi mais rápido e usou a mão que já estava levantada, para a agarrar fortemente pelo braço esquerdo e empurrá-la novamente contra a parede, sem a largar. Durante vários minutos fixou-lhe os olhos. Ginny não conseguiu enfrentar o olhar dele. Era como se o olhar dele a gelasse por dentro, um gelo que a fazia quase parar de respirar, como se só a presença dele ali tornasse o ar gélido. Mais uma vez ela só conseguiu o comparar com um Dementor. Ela fechou os olhos tentando evitar o frio. Sentiu ele levantar a mão livre. Era agora, morreria ali e não veria mais Harry. Os olhos azuis de Harry surgiram-lhe na mente. Era a última coisa que se lembraria antes de morrer. Sentiu os dedos de Draco se aproximarem do seu pescoço. Os olhos de Harry estavam cada vez mais perto. Sentiu os dedos de Draco tocarem-lhe no pescoço. E aqueles olhos azuis estavam tão perto. E os dedos de Draco fecharam-se á volta do seu pescoço. Mas os olhos de Harry eram verdes!

Draco tentou exercer força sobre o pescoço pálido de Ginny mas era como se a força dele o tivesse abandonado. Quando Ginny abriu os olhos surpreendida, Draco fez a única coisa que a sua mente lhe disse para fazer.

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu os mesmos olhos que acabava de ver na sua mente. Não sabia se estava surpreendida por estar ainda viva ou por ter percebido que vira os olhos de Draco na sua memória tão claramente como os via agora. Uma sombra que ela já conhecia mas não sabia o que significava assombrava-lhe novamente o olhar. Ginny preparou-se para uma tortura mas não para o que ele fez.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Só quero deixar claro que a música não me pertence de maneira nenhuma como já devem ter percebido. Decidi colocar uma música brasileira, a minha preferida, como uma forma de agradecer a todos os leitores brasileiros que me deixam reviews magnificas. Obrigadão. Ah e a música, para quem não sabe é "Se eu não te amasse tanto assim" da Ivete Sangalo.


	20. Capítulo Vinte: O Início do Fim

**Capítulo Vinte: O início do fim**

Draco tentou exercer força sobre o pescoço pálido de Ginny mas era como se a força dele o tivesse abandonado. Quando Ginny abriu os olhos surpreendida, Draco fez a única coisa que a sua mente lhe disse para fazer.

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu os mesmos olhos que acabava de ver na sua mente. Não sabia se estava surpreendida por estar ainda viva ou por ter percebido que vira os olhos de Draco na sua memória tão claramente como os via agora. Uma sombra que ela já conhecia mas não sabia o que significava assombrava-lhe novamente o olhar. Ginny preparou-se para uma tortura mas não para o que ele fez.

Ginny ficou imóvel. Ela não sabia o que fizesse. Não estava nada á espera daquela reacção de Draco. Podia esperar tudo menos aquilo. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu-o agarrar com mais força. Nunca ninguém a tinha abraçado com tanta força. Mas não uma força bruta, era uma força desesperada, como se ele se estivesse afogando e ela fosse a única coisa que o mantinha á superfície. Ginny rodeou-o com os seus próprios braços.

Draco abraçou Ginny. Não sabia porquê, mas precisava daquilo. Desde os seis anos que ninguém o abraçava. Lembrava-se tão bem do ultimo abraço de Narcissa. Na verdade, naquele momento, conseguia se lembrar de todas as vezes que Narcissa o abraçara, de como ele se sentia tão bem no colo dela. Ginny não era Narcissa e aquele abraço tinha um sabor diferente mas confortante na mesma. Quando sentiu os braços de Ginny em torno do seu tronco sentiu todas as suas forças o abandonarem, todas as muralhas caíram por terra e mais nada importava. Nem o passado, nem o futuro, nem Voldemort, nem o Ministério, nem o Potter. Ficaram assim durante vários minutos.. Draco tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro dela, ela tinha o queixo pousado no dele, estavam ambos de olhos fechados. Ele simplesmente tentando afastar da cabeça toda a escuridão e dor. Ela tentando entender aquele abraço, tentando perceber porque Draco o fizera e tentando perceber porque lhe era tão agradável ter aquele homem a abraçá-la.

Draco começou a afastar-se e olhou-a nos olhos e ela viu que o brilho tinha desaparecido completamente, só aquela sombra cada vez mais escura estava ali. Estavam ainda muito próximos. Uma proximidade tão distante. Ele jamais conseguiria entrar no mundo dela e ela jamais entraria no mundo deles mas naquele momento o unico mundo era aquela masmorra com a chuva caindo do lado de fora, as ondas batendo contra as rochas e duas pessoas que sempre se odiaram e provavelmente ainda se odiavam abraçadas, olhando uma para a outra sem dizer nada. Ginny conseguia sentir o corpo de Draco molhado e frio contra o seu semi-nu e quente. Draco sentia a respiração dela acariciar-lhe o pescoço. Se alguém os visse naquele momento diria que eram um casal, mas naquela cena não havia romantismo. Draco nem sabia o que havia ali. Ele ainda tinha uma mão no pescoço de Ginny com alguns dedos entrelaçados no cabelo dela, a outra estava na cintura da ruiva. Ela pousava as mãos na mão de Draco.

Draco aproximou-se dela. Por breves momentos Ginny pensou que ele a ia beijar mas os lábios do louro dirigiram-se ao ouvido dela.

-Tu destruiste-me!- ele sussurou. E depois afastou-se dela sem a olhar. Foi para o outro lado da masmorra e colocou as mãos na parede e baixou a cabeça. Estava de costas para ela. Ginny cada vez percebia menos.- Diz-me como para eu poder voltar a reconstruir todas as muralhas que tinha!

-Não sei... nem sabia que... eu não percebo!- ela nem sabia o que dissesse. Mas começara a perceber. Aquela sombra era solidão, dor. Aquela sombra tinha feito o coração dele em gelo. O gelo amenizava a dor mas quando o gelo derretia era tão fácil ver a solidão nos olhos daquele homem.

-Eu odeio-te Weasley e no entanto já não te consigo odiar! Minha cabeça está confusa. Tu destruiste tudo o que já dava como certo, tu entraste em mim e não sei como. Uma vez tentei distanciar-me de tudo, fugir... Pensei que ao afastar-me conseguiria libertar-me da dor mas aqui percebi que o problema estava em mim. Por isso toda a minha vida vivi longe dos outros, sempre representei muito bem o meu papel de Malfoy, sempre fui o intocável e maquiavélico Draco Malfoy. Consegui substituir a dor pelo odio. No entanto as feridas estam sempre aqui e as memórias passam-me pela cabeça a todo o momento só que eu conseguia usá-las para me fortalecer, para transformar a fraqueza da dor em força do ódio. Construi uma fortaleza de ferro durante anos e bastou uns meses perto de ti e tudo caiu. O que é que tens Weasley, que encantamento tens que conseguiste entrar em mim e tornares-te numa nódoa no meu coração, uma nódoa que não sai!

-Eu...- ela queria dizer algo, queria pedir desculpa, mas que culpa tinha ela? E afinal que tinha feito ela?

Draco virou-se para ela mas nao a olhou.

-Sempre senti que dentro de mim existiam duas pessoas! Como se duas almas lutassem para ganhar o lugar no meu corpo e no entanto uma não consegue viver sem a outra! Uma dessas partes odeia-te Weasley, a outra sente algo que não sei explicar. Sabes o que é odiares-te mais do que tudo o resto? Sabes o que é viveres em sofrimento e nem saberes ao certo de onde vem essa dor! Imaginas o que é passar a vida só? Sabes o que é viver com a culpa de teres morto uma pessoa com apenas seis anos? Teres uma dor tão grande que parece que ela te sufoca? Tu passaste uns meros dias assim e quase morreste, imagina o que é viveres mais de vinte anos assim! Eu tentei de tantas maneiras fugir do que há dentro de mim, tentei a dor física mas nem posso chamar aquilo dor. Encontrei uma maneira de esquecer minha dor por momentos fazendo os outros sofrerem. Mas já não chegava. A cada dia a escuridão aumentava mais então descobri que o frio serve de calmante. Por isso transformei-me em gelo e tu chegas e derretes tudo, desfazes minhas defesas e volto ao que era: um ser doente e confuso. A escuridão dentro de mim é tanta que já não vejo meus sentimentos com clareza... Como Weasley?

Finalmente Draco olhou-a nos olhos. Ginny estava sem palavras. Lembrava-se muito bem do que tinha sentido mas não conseguia imaginar ter que viver sempre assim. Talvez Draco não fosse a pessoa diabólica que ela sempre julgara que ele era, simplesmente talvez o tivessem obrigado a ser e talvez lá dentro dele ainda estivesse uma parte que pudesse ser salva.

-E achas que quebrar esse gelo dentro de ti é mau?

-Talvez... já não sei nada Weasley! Não sei o que fizeste mas algo em mim está enfraquecendo e nao sei se quero que isso aconteça. Se ficar muito fraca não sei o que acontecerá, sempre foi a parte mais forte em mim. Ás vezes sinto que sem ela não sobrevivo...- Draco olhou para a janela- Já estive aqui muito antes de te trazer, tinha seis anos e tinha acabado de matar alguém sem saber como, nem o quis fazê-lo... era amante do meu pai por isso como castigo ele deixou-me aqui durante vários dias, se calhar meses, nem sei... foi nesse dia que começou minha decadência. Passei a ficae dias e edias só, me construindo, me modelando como queria para que mais ninguém me pudesse atingir, aprendi a controlar aquela parte desconhecida em mim ou então foi ela que passou a me controlar, nem disso tenho a certeza. Não sei quem sou Weasley. Antes sentia que era um morto com obrigação de viver...

O olhar dele estava perdido. Ginny nao sabia se ele se perdera na paisagem tempestuosa ou dentro dele. Falava já como se ela não estivesse ali e ao mesmo tempo como se há muito lhe quisesse dizer aquilo.

-Até que me juntei aos Devoradores da Morte, encontrei uma razão para viver... encontrei uma causa e senti-me vivo pela primeira vez quando matei a minha primeira vítima...

De repente, como se algo nele tivesse acordado ele olhou-a. A sombra desaparecera e dera lugar a um novo brilho, assustador e poderoso.

-Não sei que fizeste Weasley, mas vou descobrir! Não serás tu que me vais fazedr fraquejar novamente e voltar a ser aquele ser medroso e cobarde que uma vez fui!- ele disse antes de se desmaterializar.

Ginny ficou olhando para o local onde ele tinha estado momentos antes. Estava perplexa. Aquela conversa tinha sido tão estranha. Ela sentou-se no chão. Que seria dela? Draco parecia querer matá-la ás vezes e outras vezes mostrava ser tão... afável.

-Será que consegui domar um dragão? Será que o encantei? Que fizeste Ginny?- ela disse, pensando alto.

Draco materializou-se em frente á casa de Snape. O céu estava nublado mas não estava chovendo. Olhou pela janela e viu Snape sentado bebendo chá. Potter já não ali estava. Dirigiu-se á portas e abriu-a. Snape não desviou o olhar da chávena de chá apesar de Draco ter entrado com brusquidão em sua casa e sem sequer pedir permissão. Snape sabia que naquele momento, dentro de Draco, havia uma guerra e que ele estava mais instável do que nunca. Um pequeno passo em falso e Draco era capaz de o matar sem pensar duas vezes e Snape não poderia fazer nada.

-Diz-me o que tenho! JÁ!- Draco gritou.

-Com certeza!- disse Snape calmamente, levantando-se. Desde que Potter tinha saido que ele se preparara para aquele momento. Tinha ganho coragem para dizer a Draco toda a verdade só esperava não se arrepender.

N/a: este capítulo não saiu bem como queria mas tenho andado um pco cansada. Desculpem e por favor não se esqueçam de deixar Review.


	21. Capítulo Vinte e Um: Verdade Perigosa

Capítulo Vinte e Um: Verdade Perigosa

-Diz-me o que tenho! JÁ!- Draco gritou.

-Com certeza!- disse Snape calmamente, levantando-se. Desde que Potter tinha saido que ele se preparara para aquele momento. Tinha ganho coragem para dizer a Draco toda a verdade só esperava não se arrepender. - Há vinte anos atrás, quando tinhas apenas três anos foste vítima de uma maldição. Ninguém sabe quem a lançou e poucos a conheciam. Era pura magia negra e só a pessoa que a lançou te poderia tirar só que tinha que o fazer rapidamente. A maldição consistia em te enfraquecer a alma, até que ela estava tão fraca que a vítima acaba morrendo. Tu irias morrer e a tua mãe estava desesperada quando encontrou um livro do teu pai. Foi aí que ela descobriu a maldição que te lançaram. A tua mãe era uma mulher muito inteligente apesar do teu pai sempre tentar demonstrar o contrário. A tua mãe possuia um artefacto que passára de geração em geração na familia Black até lhe ir bater ás mãos. Era um horcruxe de Slytherin, o primeiro Horcruxe a ser feito. Não era um horcruxe muito forte mas tinha poder suficiente para te fortalecer a alma, no entanto isso significava impor-te uma alma de outra pessoa. A tua mãe pensou muito no que devia fazer mas não via outra solução. Ela veio me pedir ajuda e eu fiz todos os possíveis para que não sofresses as consequências daquele acto de desespero da tua mãe...

Snape suspirou e começou a deambular pela sala sem conseguir enfrentar o rapaz que estava á sua frente. Draco estava imóvel, fixando Snape como um felino prestes a atacar ao mínimo vacilo da presa.

-Mas é claro que quando tinhas seis anos percebi que tudo tinha sido em vão! Mataste Magdalena sem saberes como! A alma de Slytherin foi mais forte do que a tua! Quando uma emoção forte tomava conta de ti, Slytherin revelava-se! O teu pai não sabia exactamente o que a tua mãe tinha feito mas é claro que ele desconfiava de algo! Tu devias ter morrido e como isso não aconteceu ele julgou que Narcissa tinha te trocado a alma. Para ele tu já não eras o filho dele. Ela devia ter-lhe dito que apenas tinha usado Slytherin para te reforçar e não tinha te tirado a verdadeira alma, mas ela não sabia como ele reagiria. Ele então fez de tudo para te enfraquecer, depois de matares a sua amante é claro que ele ficou ainda mais furioso e te odiou mais. Colocou-te naquela masmorra... - Snape parou por momentos. Como não tinha pensado naquilo? Será que Draco tinha colocado Virginia na masmorra?

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que Snape nem percebeu exactamente o que tinha acontecido. Quando deu por si estava encostado á parede com a mão de Draco na sua garganta quase o sufocando e com a outra em frente da sua cara pronto a lhe lançar um feitiço.

-Sim Snape, ela está na masmorra mas isso é segredo e nem penses que contas ao Potter! Mas agora continua o que estavas dizendo! Estou ficando curioso...- Draco sibilou com um olhar diabólico.

-A tua mãe foi falar comigo, estava muito assustada, não sabia o que Lucius tinha feito. Eu decidi ir falar com ele, tentei que ele te tirasse de lá mas não resultou. Então pedi a Narcissa para me deixar contar-lhe pois lhe tinha feito uma promessa de como nunca contaria a ninguém e principalmente a ti...

-A constatação da morte iminente faz qualquer homem confessar os seus mais escondidos segredos!

-Não te estou contando por me estares ameaçando! Levaria isto para a cova Draco se não tivesse feito um juramento quando tinhas dezasseis anos de que morreria se não te protegesse e sinto que tenho que te dizer isto para teu bem!

-Tu e as promessas á minha mãe já me custaram muito!- Draco sentia vontade de matar o homem que estava á sua frente mas se o fizesse jamais saberia o resto.- Continua!

-A tua mãe disse que não queria mas após algumas semanas eu quebrei a promessa e contei ao teu pai que apenas tinhas um pouco da alma de outra pessoa mas que parte da tua ainda estava dentro de ti, só não lhe disse de quem era a outra alma! Ele pareceu ficar mais calmo e tirou-te de lá! Reparei que ele já não te olhava com tanto desprezo, mas ainda te olhava com desconfiança. Quando foste para Hogwarts a tua mãe pediu-me para ficar de olho em ti não fosse Slytherin revelar-se novamente.

-Contaste a Dumbledore?

-Contei! Porque achas tu que ele me pediu para o matar? Não foi para não ficares orfão Draco, se o matasses a parte negra em ti ficaria mais forte que nunca, se não o matasses Voldemort matar-ta-ia! Ele não queria que nada disso acontecesse!

-Mas continua tua história!

-O teu primeiro ano lá passou normalmente! Mas no segundo ano, quando a Câmara dos Segredos foi aberta julguei mesmo que tivesses sido tu mas fiquei aliviado por não seres e surpreendido por não saberes serpentês!

-Quem disse que não sei? Achas que sou parvo em mostrar na escola que possuia uma característica dos magos negros? Achas mesmo que eu ia revelar isso ao mundo sabendo que o meu pai me odiava e que tu em vigiavas sabia eu lá porquê? Achas mesmo que eu ia dizer a alguém que eu e o Potter tinhamos algo em comum?

-De qualquer modo fiquei aliviado por ter sido Virginia Weasley a fazê-lo e não tu! Despois os anos seguintes foram calmos, tinhas as tuas desavenças com os Weasleys e com o Potter mas não me parecia nada grave, nenhuma demonstração do teu verdadeiro poder foi feita. No entanto quando fizeste dezasseis anos a tua mãe apareceu na minha casa com a tua tia. Narcissa estava muito nervosa. Voldemort tinha te ameaçado e tu estavas mais irritadiço do que nunca. Ela tinha medo. Medo que fraquejasses, medo que falhasses e ao mesmo tempo, medo que essa tua parte negra se tornasse demasiado forte e tomasse conta de ti. Jurei que te protegeria sempre por isso passei os dias te vigiando e felizmente o fiz ou terias morrido naquela casa de banho quando o Potter te atacou!

-Eu senti nessa noite! Senti vontade de matá-lo, senti o mesmo que senti quando tinha seis anos, uma força avassaladeora, um ódio enorme, uma crueldade que nunca tinha sentido nem mesmo pelo Potter mas já a conhecia e tentei controlá-la. Foi isso que me distraiu e deu ao Potter a chance de me atacar. Depois desse dia jurei que nunca mais a tentaria controlar. Deixaria que essa pessoa dentro de mim me controlasse.

-Eu sei! Quando te levei de volta a Voldemort e ele te isolou, não o fez para te castigar. Fê-lo para te enfraquecer e deixar Slytherin tomar conta do teu corpo. Teu pai percebeu e passou a te odiar tanto quanto antes e a culpar Narcissa por tudo! E depois disso julgo que não há mais nada que te posso explicar! Tu tornaste-te Slytherin, não Draco Malfoy! Só hoje pude ver Draco Malfoy novamente embora fraco! Nunca foste completamente um nem outro e por mais que tentes nenhum deles conseguirá viver sem o outro, são demasiado fracos separados para sobreviverem...

-E demasiado fortes juntos para eu conseguir aguentar!- disse Draco libertando Snape e virando-lhe as costas. -Mas obrigado Snape, foste útil! Avada Kedavra!- Draco disse virando-se de súbito para o antigo professor que acabou caindo sem vida no chão. Draco tinha ponderado se o deveria matar ou não mas Snape sabia demais, não só sabia o seu passado como sabia onde Ginny se encontrava, não poderia deixar que ele dissesse a ninguém. Tinha pensado em modificar-lhe a memória mas Snape era demasiado poderoso por isso matou-o e quando o fez percebeu que snape já o esperava. Snape já tinha cumprido a sua missão, já não tinha nada a fazer naquele mundo por isso nem tentou se defender. Agora cabia a Draco decidir o que fazer. Virou-se para sair. Mas parou quando um pequeno papel chamou-lhe á atenção. Estava debaixo da chávena que Snape estava bebendo minutos antes. Draco levantou a chávena e leu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_Potter sabe da tua história, a tua mãe deixou um diário que se encontra na mansão. Destroi-o e modifica a mente de Potter se queres continuar vivo porque ele vai descobrir o teu ponto fraco mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu não lho disse qual era mas posso te dizer a ti. _

_Queria poder tornar-te quem precisas,_

_Quem foca a agua cai,_

_Da-me so ao Oaqea Oa!_

Draco olhou para o papel e sorriu. Ao sair da casa ainda deixou um último vestígio.

-Morsmordre!- ninguém mais que os Devoradores da Morte quereriam matar Snape.

N/A: Este é pequeno mas gostei dele apesar de já ter muita coisa repetida. O próximo ja vem a caminho.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Códigos

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Códigos**

Harry pedira permissão para voltar a Hogwarts. Três anos após a morte de Dumbledore a escola tinha sido fechada. Eram cada vez menos alunos a frequentá-la e o Ministério tinha decidido fechá-la quando o número de alunos atingiu um valor demasiado baixo. Agora Hogwarts perdera todo o seu encanto. Conservava apenas as paredes cheias de memórias e saudades de tempos em que muitos alunos tinham crescido, aprendido e se transformado no que são hoje entre aquelas paredes.

Mas não era recordar a intenção de Harry ali. Tinha outro objectivo. Entre as paredes de Hogwarts escondiam-se segredos, entre aquelas paredes Harry quando tinha apenas doze anos ouviu palavras que mais ninguém ouvira. Harry estava de volta a Hogwarts para abrir novamente a Câmara dos Segredos. O castelo estava praticamente abandonado, apenas três professores se mantiveram ali, fieis aquele lugar: Sybill Trelawney, Pomona Sprout e Minerva McGonagall. As três esperavam Harry na porta do Hall de Entrada.

Harry fez uma vénia para as três e pediu licença para subir ao segundo andar. As professoras tinham ficado um pouco preocupadas com o facto de ele ir abrir novamente a Câmara, ninguém sabia o que havia ficado lá dentro mas Harry tinha as assegurado que ele controlaria tudo e se algo acontecesse ele fecharia a Câmara de novo e não a voltaria a abrir.

Harry subiu até ao segundo andar. Passando por corredores abandonados que outrora estiveram barulhentos e cheios de alunos correndo de um lado para outro para não chegar tarde ás aulas. Harry entrou na casa de banho e dirigiu-se á torneira que tinha uma serpente. Fixou-a concentrado imaginando-a viva e disse:

-Abre-te!- mas nada aconteceu.

-Quem és tu?- disse numa voz que Harry conhecia de há muito tempo. O homem de cabelos negros virou-se e viu Murta Queixosa espreitando pelo cubículo.

-Eu...

-Harry Potter!- disse o fantasma surpreendido. - Que fazes de novo aqui? Não te bastou quase matares a única pessoa que me deu ouvidos e antes disso teres libertado aquele monstro que me matou pela escola...- o fantasma começou a chorar e a soluçar-... ainda me vens atormentar depois de já teres deixado este local!

-Murta desculpa mas preciso mesmo fazer isto! E talvez precise da tua ajuda!- Murta parou de chorar e olhou-o interessada. - Eu vou abrir a Câmara novamente e não sei o que vou encontrar, se não voltar dentro de uma hora chama a professora McGonagall.

Murta sorriu com as palavras de Harry, não só ela seria útil como havia a possibilidade de Harry morrer. Talvez lhe fizesse companhia.

Harry olhou novamente para a cobra. Desta vez fez luz com a varinha, imaginando a serpente se movendo e conseguiu abrir a câmara. Antes de entrar respirou fundo.

Draco estava de volta á mansão. Tinha o diário de sua mãe nas mãos. Ele deveria ter lido aquilo quando o encontrou e tê-lo destruido. Se o tivesse feito Harry Potter não saberia do segredo. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão fraco e não ter aguentado as memórias.

-Diffindo!- O diário foi rasgado em mil pedacinhos que Draco colocou num cálice de vidro.- Incendio!- e dito isto o que restava do diário fez-se em chamas. Após passar vários minutos olhando para o fogo, tirou o bilhete de Snape e ficou olhando para ele. Snape sempre gostara de testar a inteligência das pessoas, e aquilo era mais um teste. Draco só tinha que descobrir que código havia ali. Uma letra poderia corresponder a outra no alfabeto, ou então um anagrama... Draco decifrava muito bem códigos por isso não seria dificil, só teria que se concentrar. Draco estava mais virado para um anagrama afinal o próprio Voldemort usara um. Draco agarrou num pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever as palavras que conseguia construir com aquelas letras: fogo, ar, terra, sufoco, fraco, odiar...

Ginny estava sentada na masmorra ainda recordando a conversa com Draco mas mais do que isso ela recordava o abraço dele. Mais do que nunca ela tinha a certeza que algo se passava com ela. Já não podia negar, tinha sentimentos além de ódio e desprezo por Draco Malfoy. Não conseguia dizer o que sentia. Era tudo tão confuso, já nem se lembrava de Harry, apenas Draco, os seus olhos azuis acinzentados e frios, a sua pele palida, o seu corpo musculado e cobergo de cicatrizes. Algo dentro dela mudára, algo dentro dela tinha escurecido, algo tinha a feito ver o mundo de outra maneira. Algo dentro dela tinha se quebrado, se desvanecido, a Ginny outrora inocente e radiante morrera e dera lugar a outra pessoa, uma pessoa mais triste mas mais real. O passado dela parecia um sonho belo mas irreal, já não via Harry como um príncipe encantado, apenas um ser humano que sonhava demais.

E agora, o seu futuro parecia cada vez mais incerto. Será que se saisse dali voltaria ao que era antes? O que iria mudar quando saisse dali? O que iria acontecer quando Draco voltasse? Será que Draco voltaria? Será que...

Harry conseguiu deslocar as pedras que encontrou no caminho e finalmente entrou na câmara. Estava como ele se lembrava. Vagueou um pouco recordando a última vez que ali estivera. Tinha ali estado para salvar Ginny e ali estava novamente para conseguir salvá-la. Harry procurou alguma porta, algum vestigio de Slytherin, algo que o ajudasse a destruir Draco mas não encontrou nada. Já havia passado meia hora e o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu continuava sem saber o que fazer para salvar a mulher que amava.

Harry sentou-se onde uma vez esteve Ginny deitada e fechou os olhos. O silêncio era doentio, as memórias eram tristes e parecia haver ali uma presença poderosa que o fazia sentir-se sufocar.

"Nunquam permissum glacies appropinquare incendia... Nunquam permissum lacerta pugnare Leo!" uma voz sibilante disse. Harry abriu os olhos e depois fechou-os novamente. Conhecia aquela voz, era um basilisco. No entanto não ouvia nada se movendo. Cuidadosamente voltou a abrir os olhos. Aquela voz continuava sussurando aquelas palavras. Harry olhou em volta muito devagar e atentamente não fosse aparecer uma basilisco. Mas as palavras pareciam vir do interior das paredes. Não, não era das paredes. Era da estátua de Slytherin que ali estava. Harry sabia que as palavras estavam em latim por isso só uma pessoa o poderia ajudar: Hermione. Draco saiu a corres. Quando chegou á casa de banho do segundo andar Murta estava sentada no lavatório com uma expressão expectante. Quando o viu ficou desapontada.

-Obrigado Murta!- foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de fechar a entrada da Câmara dos Segredos.

Harry despediu-se das suas antigas professoras e desmaterializou-se na casa de Hermione. Tocou na campainha e Hermione apareceu na porta.

-Harry!- disse ela surpresa.

-Hermione preciso da tua ajuda! Preciso saber tudo o que sabes sobre Slytherin!

-Eu só sei o que li em "Hogwarts, Uma História"...

-Tudo bem, sabes mais que eu mas por favor Hermione, é urgente!

-Ok, entra!- ela disse mas Harry já ia a meio caminho da cozinha. Sentou-se numa cadeira e conjurou um pedaço de pergaminhi.

-Começa a falar Hermione!

-Bem, Slytherin foi um dosa quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Ele acreditava que apenas os feiticeiros de sangue puro deviam entrar em Hogwarts mas claro que os outros fundadores não concordaram e devido a estas indecisoes sobre quem devia ou não entrar em Hogwarts foram criadas quatro casas. Na casa de Slytherin apenas feitceiros de sangue puro conseguiam entrar. Mas claro está, e ironicamente, o seu herdeiro é um meio sangue, e acho que só prova que até os magos negros mais poderosos falham...

-Hermione!- Harry gritou tentando colocar a amiga novamente na linha biográfica de Slytherin.

-Pois, desculpa! Com o passar do tempo as discussões entre Slytherin e Gryffindor tornaram-se mais graves até que um dia Slytherin abandonou a escola. No entanto deixou lá a Câmara dos Segredos e aquele monstro pestilento. Quando me lembro que Ginny podia...

-Hermione, por favor continua!- Harry suplicou. Hermione mordeu o lábio com uma expressão embaraçada.

-Desculpa Harry! Eu hoje não estou nos meus melhores dias! Mas continuando, Slytherin foi um dos maiores magos negros de sempre. Ainda hoje há quem acredite que ele foi mesmo o pior e mais amquiavélico feiticeiro de todos os tempos, ainda que Voldemort esteja bem perto. Salazar Slytherin foi o feiticeiro que mais contribuiu para as Artes Negras, acredita-se que as Maldições Imperdoáveis foram criadas por ele, o primeiro Horcruxe que existiu foi ele que o fez, os Inferius foram criados por ele...

-Sabes qual a sua fraqueza?

Hermione olhou para o amigo. Ela tinha lido algures sobre uma feiticeira que tinha quase derrotado Slytherin mas infelizmente ela tinha acabdo morrendo.

-Não tenho a certeza Harry! Dizem que houve uma feiticeira que quase derrotou Slytherin, mas são lendas... eu não tenho a certeza!

Harry estava agitado. Hemione aind anão tinha acabado de falar e Harry já estava escrevendo algo no pergaminho.

-Diz-me o que significa.- disse o rapaz de olhos verdes, entregando o pedaço de pergaminho a Hermione.

-É fácil: Nunca deixes o gelo aproximar-se do fogo...nunca deixes um lagarto enfrentar um leão...! Mas porque...

-Obrigado Hermione!- Harry levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa da amiga e desmaterializou-se. Hermione ficou olhando para o local onde ele tinha estado momentos antes estupfacta. Harry estava mesmo estranho, no entanto as perguntas de Harry começaram a formar uma teia dentro da cabeça dela. As informações começaram a se unir e formar raciocínios. Hermione saiu da cozinha e dirigiu-se á pequena biblioteca que tinha montado e agarrou um livro que tinha comprado numa daquelas feiras de coisas em segunda mão. O livro estava num das parteleiras mais altas porque ela nunca lhe tinha prestado muita atençao. Agarrou no livro de capa cinzenta e limpou-lhe o pó da capa. As palavras "Alma de Serpente" podiam ler-se na capa. Hermione levou o livro até ao quarto e deitou-se a ler.

Draco olhou para as palavras escritas na folha de pergaminho. Finalmente decifrara a mensagem de Snape, no entanto Snape nunca era claro no que escrevia. Draco não queria interpretar as palavras da maneira que a sua mente lhe dizia.

Ginny fechou os olhos após ver os raios de sol desaparecerem. Algo dentro dela não a deixava dormir, um nervoso miudinho, uma agitação estranha, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer.

N/A: oi espero que gostem do capítulo e lanço um desafio: quem consegue decifrar o código de Snape? (Ando a ver muito Código de Da Vinci...lol)


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Três:Destino ou Passado

**Capítulo Vinte e Três: Destino ou Passado**

Draco olhou para as palavras que havia decifrado:

_O fogo que aquece, queima_

_A mão que acaricia, mata_

_O predador tornasse a presa!_

E só uma mensagem dentro da sua cabeça fazia sentido: Ginny era a sua fraqueza. Ela era a rapariga do cabelo de fogo, que era capaz de o queimar por dentro com um olhar. Ela tinha cuidado dele, o abraçado mas podia perfeitamente matá-lo. Ele tinha feito de tudo para enfrquecê-la e no entanto era ele que tinha enfraquecido. Ele era o predador e tornou-se a presa. Ele já não podia negar, uma parte dele estava ligada a ela. No entanto a outra dizia-lhe para quebrar essa ligação. Ele levantou-se e olhou pela janela e recordou os últimos tempos. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa á janela, colacando as palmas das mãos também no vidro, uma de cada lado da cabeça. Sentia um aperto na garganta, uma sensação de que algo estava para acontecer. Algo relacionado com tudo o que tinha descoberto nestes últimos tempos.

Voldemort olhou para o céu. A noite estava mais negra que nunca. Estava cada vez mais próximo o dia para executar o seu plano. Sentia Slytherin enfraquecendo dentro de Draco Malfoy. Ao contrário do que Draco pensava, ele sabia muito bem o que se passava. Sabia que Virginia Weasley ainda estava viva, sabia que Harry Potter estava cada vez mais perto da verdade, sabia que Draco estava cada vez mais próximo do seu destino. Voldemort, sendo o Herdeiro de Slytherin, tinha uma estranha ligação com Draco. Quando conhecera o rapaz sentiu que ele tinha algo difereete nele, uma escuridão dentro dele que estava fraca por isso não conseguira reconhecer o que era. No entanto quando Draco sentia medo, culpa, raiva, tristeza, aquela parte dele fortificava-se. Voldemort encontrou então o perfeito aliado, aquele que ele sabia possuir tal poder e tal malvadez que estaria do lado dele enquanto ele o conseguisse controlar. Mas Draco tinha fugido ao controle há muito tempo, no entanto mantinha-se por perto e Voldemort conseguia mantê-lo debaixo de olho. No entanto algo dentro de Draco queria revelar-se, aquela parte que havia sobrevivido do pequeno Draco Malfo ainda vivia dentro do rapaz. Quando ele encontrou Virginia Weasley, Voldemort soube que a pujreza daquela rapariga podia ser o fim de Slytherin. "Nunquam permissum glacies appropinquare incendia... Nunquam permissum lacerta pugnare Leo". Ela era o fogo capaz de derreter o gelo que Draco tinha dentro dele, ela tinha o espírito de Gryffindor dentro dela, que o próprio jovem Riddle tinha tido dificuldade em enfrentar. Ela seria fatal para Slytherin e Voldemort precisava dele ao seu lado para derrotar Potter. Quando torturou Draco, não era castigá-lo a sua intenção, mas sim enfraquecer a alma de Draco, fortificar a de Slytherin, só não esperava que Draco fosse capaz de revelar a sua fraqueza para aquela rapariga e esse foi o seu erro. Voldemort conduziu a alma de Slytherin para a perdição. Mas nem tudo estava perdido e um novo destino para Draco Malfoy havia sido traçado, um que Voldemort cada vez tinha mais a certeza que seria cumprido. Um sibilo á sua trás afastou-o dos seus pensamentos.

-Nagini, está quase lá! Está quase lá, minha preciosa!- ele disse, sibilando para a serpente que estava enrolada ao seu lado.- Mais alguns minutos e começamos o nosso joguinho não achas?- a cobra olhou para o seu dono e sibilou- Julguei que achasses o mesmo! Acho que podes ir fazer o que te pedi!

A serpente desenrolou-se e saiu do quarto.

"Vai minha querida e não falhes, porque agora o minímo vacilo pode me custar a vida." Voldemort pensou.

Harry estava radiante. Finalmente tinha descoberto como fazer Draco Malfoy fraquejar. Agarrou no seu manto e na sua varinha e preparou-se para ir falar com Snape quando alguém bateu á porta. Ele suspirou de aborrecimento. Quem poderia ser aquela hora da noite?

Harry foi até à porta e abriu-a, encontrando Hermione na porta.

-Hermione desculpa mas já estava de saida, se não te importas voltas amanhã, é que tenho um assunto importante para resolver! Adeusinho!- Harry disse começando a fechar a porta, mas Hermione colocou a mão na porta e abriu-a novamente. Harry olhou para a amiga. Ela, ao contrário do que Harry esperava, não tinha uma expresão chateada, tinha sim uma expressão assustadoramente séria.

-Passasse algo Hermione?

-Passa!- ela simplesmente disse, entrando na casa de Harry. Este fechou a porta e olhou para a amiga que agora se encontrava de costas para ele, olhando pela janela.

-O que foi Hermione?

-Os Devoradores mataram alguém hoje...

-Eles matam todos os dias Hermione...- interrompeu Harry. Ele precisava mesmo falar com Snape e não podia perder tempo, era Ginny que estava em risco. De repente atingiu-lhe- Foi o Ron? Ou algum Weasley? Algum colega nosso? Alguém que conhecemos?

-Os Weasley estão bem e não foi nenhum colega...

-Hermione podes te despachar preciso mesmo falar com...

-Snape!- ela cortou-lhe a frase a meio.

-Sim, preciso mesmo falar com ele!

-Eu sei! Mas não foi isso que quis dizer! Não podes falar com ele, os Devoradores da Morte mataram-no! A marca de Voldemort foi encontrada sobre a casa dele ainda há pouco!

Harry ficou olhando para Hermione. Snape não podia estar morto, não agora que ele precisava tanto de Snape para poder atrair Draco para a sua teia.

-Mas... como?

-Ainda não sabemos, não parece haver nada forçado, mas para os Devoradores isso não é problema.

Harry deu uma gargalhada irónica para ninguém em especial.

-Filho de uma...- Harry disse dando um murro na parede. Ele fechou os olhos para tentar acalmar aquela fúria que surgira dentro dele quando a verdade o atingiu.- Não foram os Devoradores da Morte! Foi um Devorador da Morte. Snape não é estúpido ou muito menos fraco para se deixar enganar por qualquer um. Só um único Devorador da Morte seria capaz de entrar naquela casa sem forçar nada, até entrava a convite de Snape. Foi o Malfoy Hermione! Snape sabia muito, Draco tinha que o tirar do caminho antes que alguém soubesse...

O homem de cicatriz na cabeça começou a dar voltas á sala.

-Há outra coisa. Sobre aquela frase que me disseste hoje em latim...

-Eu já a decifrei!

Hermione olhou para o amigo surpreendida. Ela não esperava que Harry conseguisse descobrir tão depressa.

-A fraqueza de Malfoy, é o que a frase tem para descobrir! Em Hogwarts qual a melhor maneira de atingir o Malfoy? Era pela inveja que ele tinha de mim, pelo ódio que ele tinha, eu sou a fraqueza dele... Eu sou o Leão, sou um Gryffindor, ele é o lagarto, Draco, o nome dele quer dizer dragão e...

-Harry, não acho que sejas tu a fraqueza do Malfoy.

-Claro que sou eu!

-Não Harry! Quem mais Draco odeia tanto como a ti?

Harry ficou olhando para a amiga. Claro que era ele, ele tinha pensado em Ron, mas não fazia muito sentido.

-Acho que nin...

-Os Weasleys!- ela disse virando-se novamente para a ajanela. Afinal ele não descobrira e ela teria que dizer o que tinha vindo ali dizer mas que não sabia quem como Harry ia reagir.

-Mas não pode ser o Ron! Quero dizer até pode mas...

-Não é o Ron.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar quem mais poderia ser mas antes de conseguir falar ele percebeu o que a mulher que estava ali queria dizer. Não podia ser, mas como?

-Ginny! Como...?

-A bruxa que quase derrotou Slytherin era a mulher de Gryffindor que Slytherin raptou. Salazar apaixonou-se pela mulher de Gocric, um amor obssessivo e cruel. Ele tinha que a ter de qualquer maneira, nem acho que seja amor, homens como ele não conseguem amar, ela era um capricho para ele, uma maneira de atingir Gryffindor. Essa foi a razão da sua briga, essa foi a razão porque Slytherin foi expulso de Hogwarts. Mas algo falhou, Slytherin não contava que Virga o enfrentasse e sendo incapaz de a matar quase morreu. Ela conseguiu fugir mas passou demasiado tempo enclausurada e acabou morrendo pouco tempo depois. Não estás vendo Harry? A história pode se estar repetindo...

-Não! O Malfoy jamais se apaixonaria por uma Weasley! Não faz sentido...- Harry não queria pensar que a história se estava repetindo.

-A história foi alterada ao longo do tempo, julgo que o prórprio Slytherin escondeu bem este facto, mas não podes negar que são coincidências a mais. Virga não é assim tão diferente de Virginia, Ginny é a tua namorada e Malfoy o teu inimigo, ela foi raptada por ele... "_Nunquam permissum glacies appropinquare incendia... Nunquam permissum lacerta pugnare Leo_". Ginny é o fogo que Draco não pode enfrentar, ela é o Gryffindor que pode derrotar Draco. É ela a fraqueza dele!

Harry levou as mãos á cara e depois colocou-as palma a palma á frente do nariz de olhos fechados. O que Hermione dizia fazia sentido mas sendo assim o seu plano não valia de nada.

-Que vou fazer Hermione?

-Não sei Harry, não sei...

Draco ficara olhando o jardim mal cuidado da mansão durante horas tentando descobrir o que faria a seguir. A única maneira que via era entregar Ginny a Potter ou esquecê-la lá, tinha era que afastar-se dela para sempre, sair daquele país. Esquecer tudo, mas para ele isso era fugir e ele estava farto de fugir. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que já não valia. Fosse ele para onde fosse, nunca iria conseguir fugir, porque a coisa de que ele estava fugindo estava dentro dele.

Draco preparou-se mentalemente para ver Virginia uma última vez. Ele fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, visualizando a masmorra, para não correr o risco de se materializar mal, só que um segundo antes de se desmaterializar, uma dor atravessou-lhe o antebraço esquerdo. Uma dor que ele conhecia muito bem mas que havia algum tempo que não a sentia, uma dor que ele não esperava. Draco puxou a camisa para cima e viu ali, mais visível do que o normal, uma caveira com uma serpente saindo da boca. Draco fixou a imagem sem saber bem o que fazer. Deveria voltar a ver Voldemort ou deveria desobedecer-lhe e admitir finalmente que já não estava do lado dele?

Draco olhou uma última vez para as cinzas do diário de Narcissa e desmaterializou-se.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desculpem ter demorado tanto mas tenho o último exame á porta. Desculpem se o Draco e a Ginny não aparecem muito neste capítulo juro que no próximo apareceram muito mais. Obrigado pelas reviews.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Doce Sangue

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: Doce Sangue**

Draco olhou para o homem á sua frente. Voldemort estava de costas para a sala. Olhava pela janela e nem parecia ter se apercebido que Draco se materializara na sala.

-Por momentos pensei que não viesses!- Voldemort sibilou.

-Desculpe?- Draco não podia admitir que falava serpentês.

-Tu percebeste o que disse Draco, mas se não queres falar a língua de Slytherin tudo bem.- o senhor das trevas disse voltando-se para Draco- eu sei Draco! Sei mais sobre ti do que julgas, sei mais sobre ti só pelo que vi dentro de ti do que tantos que vasculham o teu passado.

Draco ficou calado. Estudou o seu anterior mestre cuidadosamente. Estaria ele dizendo a verdade ou apenas tentando que Draco baixasse a guarda e revelasse o que Voldemort queria saber. Aquele homem, se era que o podia chamar disso, era muito bom nesse tipo de jogos, mas Draco nunca tinha caido. Agora, no entanto, sentia dificuldade em perceber se era um jogo. A Empatia que antes sentia com Voldemort parecia se ter quebrado.

-Vejo que as tuas feridas estão curadas. Pelo menos a rapariga Weasley foi útil para alguma coisa...- Voldemort disse, dando um sorriso escarninho ao notar uma sombra de surpresa no olhar do jovem homem ali, apesar de a expressão dele se manter séria.- Oh sim Draco! Eu sei que não mataste Virginia Weasley á frente do Potter, sempre soube e o que fiz não foi um castigo, foi um teste!

-Porque me chamou até aqui?- Draco disse começando a ficar impaciente. Já não se importava com o que Voldemort sabia, já não estava ás ordens dele nem tinha medo daquele ser repugnante que um dia havia admirado.

-Quero um pouco do teu tempo! Podes concedê-lo ao teu mestre Draco?- Voldemort esperou que Draco dissesse que ele já não era seu mestre mas Draco simplesmente olhou para Voldemort com impaciencia e desprezo.

"Sim meu rapaz, enraivece-te e deixa Slytherin reviver."

-Considero isso um sim! Senta-te!

-Fico muito bem em pé.

-Como queiras!- Voldemort sentou-se no seu grande cadeirão verde e olhou para o homem de cabelos louros. Antes de começar o jogo, tinha no entanto que confirmar se já tinha o prémio em sua posse.

(•·.·´¯·.·•)

Ginny estava sentada num canto da masmorra. Estava tão fraca. Malfoy parecia tê-la esquecido ali. Não tinha mandado comida desde há muito tempo, nem água. Ginny tentara se levantar mas estava demasiado fraca. Ela acabara de fechar os olhos quando sentiu movimento dentro da masmorra. Abriu os olhos novamente esperando ver Draco mas deparou-se com uma enorme serpente erguida á sua frente. Era tão grande que chegava na perfeição á janela da masmorra. Ginny olhou para a serpente surpresa segundos antes de desmaiar devido á falta de água e nutrientes.

(•·.·´¯·.·•)

Voldemort sorriu e olhou para Draco. O homem louro olhava para Voldemort com uma expressão aborrecida. Voldemort estava preparando algo, Draco conseguia senti-lo, só não sabia o quê.

-Então essa vingança contra o Potter como está?- Draco não respondeu- Ele anda muito interesado em ti, anda vasculhando tudo o que pode sobre ti.

-Eu sei!- Draco disse num tom cortante.

-Então também deves saber que ele descobriu o enigma: "_Nunquam permissum glacies appropinquare incendia... Nunquam permissum lacerta pugnare Leo_".

Algo dentro de Draco acordou. Como um dragão que estava meio adormecido á algum tempo e agora acordava. Aquela frase trazia-lhe algo á memória mas era algo que ele tinha a certeza que não tinha vivido. Imagens de um mulher de cabelos longos e lisos de um vermelho flamejante lutando contra ele, depois a dor que ele sentiu, um sufoco esquisito, como se por mais que quisesse não conseguisse respirar, uma sensação de fraqueza e depois tudo acabou. Eram só imagens que passaram pela cabeça como um filme muggle antigo e em más condições.

-Nunca deixes o gelo aproximar-se do fogo. Nunca deixes um lagarto enfrentar um leão! Uma frase que Slytherin murmurou ás portas da sua morte.

-Porquê tanto interesse nesta história?

-Curiosidade, nada mais!- Mas Draco conhecia-o melhor que isso. Voldemort não era curioso. Voldemort só queria saber de coisas que lhe eram úteis e nada mais. Draco não tinha a certeza no que aquilo poderia ser útil ao Lord Negro mas tinha a certeza que o Mestre dos Devoradores da Morte planeava usá-lo para alguma coisa.

-E a rapariga Draco? Mataste-a?- Voldemort sabia perfeitamente que não. Para dizer a verdade até sabia que naquele momento a rapariga acabára de entrar naquele mesmo castelo onde ele e Draco se encontravam.

-Não!- Draco disse, desviando o olhar de Voldemort. Draco sentia que Voldemort estava tentando entrar na sua mente mas ele não o ia consentir. Podia estar mais fraco mas ainda tinha força suficiente para manter quem ele quisesse longe de aceder aos seus pensamentos.

-Tens pena dela?

-Não! Só não a mato porque preciso dela para a minha vingança contra o Potter!

-Tu não a matas porque apegaste-te a ela!

-Estás enganado!

-Estou? Veremos. Nagini!- Voldemort sibilou a ultima palavra. Uma serpente enorme entrou na sala, trazendo alguém enrolado no seu grande corpo. Draco nem reparou quem era, não importava. Aquela conversa estava o deixando sem paciência. Voldemort sorriu para Draco, e foi aí que Draco viu uma mancha de cabelos ruivos e longos contrastando com o verde do réptil. Nagini libertou Ginny e esta caiu imóvel no chão. Estaria morta?

-Não está morta Draco, está só adormecida. Ennervate!

Ginny abriu os olhos e ficou petrificada de medo. Nem se mexeu quando a serpente passou ao lado dela ameaçadoramente.

-Se acreditas mesmo no que dizer, então não te importarás de torturá-la á minha frente Draco!

Draco olhou para Voldemort. Que jogo era aquele que aquela criatura diabólica estava jogando?

-Sabes que para lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável, precisas querer infligir dor na pessoa para quem a lanças! Será que és capaz de o fazer Draco?

O rapaz olhou para Ginny. Ele não tinha sido capaz de matá-la, será que seria capaz de a torturar? Já o fizera antes e não lhe tinha custado, até gostava de ver as pessoas sofrerem, mas algo tinha mudado. Só que ele não podia falhar, não podia revelar a Voldemort a sua fraqueza, mesmo que o Senhor das Trevas já desconfiasse. Draco respirou fundo e ergueu a mão.

-Crucio!

Os gritos de Ginny encheram a sala. Durante vários minutos ela foi torturada e observada por Draco. Ele respirara de alivio quando a vira gritar de dor. No entanto sentia uma picadinha estranha no peito, algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Seria aquilo culpa ou remorso? NÂO, os Malfoys não sentiam culpa nem remorso.

Voldemort por sua vez observava atentamente Draco. Via nos olhos cinzentos uma ponta de remorso quase invisível, no entanto estava lá e ele acabara de declarar a senteça de Draco.

-Chega!- Voldemort disse dentro da mente de Draco, onde havia entrado segundos antes.

Draco deixou a mão cair. Os gritos pararam e Ginny cuspiu sangue pela boca. Tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas e sangue. Respirava com dificuldade e os seus olhos estavam negros de fraqueza. Continuou deitada no chão, tentado recuperar o folego.

-Eu já volto!- disse Voldemort sorrindo maquiavélicamente. Este deslocou-se até a porta e Nagini seguiu, deixando Draco e Ginny a sós.

-Eu perdoo-te!- ela disse num suspiro.

-Não pedi que me perdoasses! Não sinto culpa pelo que fiz!- ele disse amaldiçoando-se a si mesmo por nem ele acreditar no que dizia. Odiava-a por conseguir entrar dentro dele e vê-lo tão claramente. Odiava-a por fazê-lo fraco e odiava-a porque já nem a conseguia odiar.

-Mas sei que não o querias fazer.

-Estás enganada Weasley. Era-me indiferente. És só mais uma as minhas muitas vitimas.- ele disse virando-se para a janela. Viu o reflexo de Ginny na janela. A rapariga tentava se levantar com muita dificuldade.

-Então porque não me mataste na masmorra?

Draco não respondeu. Desviou o olhar do reflexo da ruiva e fixou o olhar no céu escuro.

-Porque não me matas agora?- Draco ficou calado. Ginny murmurou alto o suficiente para ele ouvir- Porque não consegues!

-Eu mato-te quando quiser!

-Então fá-lo agora! Eu já estou mesmo mais morta do que viva! Mata-me Draco! Acaba com a minha agonia, faz com que esta dor termine de uma vez.- Ginny murmurou com dificuldade.

Draco voltou-se para ela, com uma expressão de raiva e andou até ela. Agarrou-a pelos braços e levantou-a. Tinha a cara a poucos centimetros da dela e olhava-a com ódio. Ginny fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansada. Ela já nem se importava se Draco a matasse. A verdade é que ela queria mesmo morrer. Estava cansada de viver. Ela queria era que ele terminasse um processo que já tinha começado. Ela já tinha começado a morrer há muito tempo, só faltava mesmo os pulmões dela deixarem de respirar e o coração de bater para que ela estivesse mesmo morta porque dentro dela já nada existia.

Draco olhou para Ginny. Estava com ódio sim, mas ódio por se sentir vulnerável e fraco. Draco odiava pessoas assim e agora era assim. E ela, que sempre fora frágil e vulnerável ele não conseguia odiar. Ela fechou os olhos.

-Mata-me por favor! Deixa que este seja o meu último suspiro!- ela sussurou. Era um pedido, não um desafio como antes. Ela já não queria viver mesmo e tinha sido ele que a tinha transformado numa alma negra como a dele. Pela primeira vez olhou para ela, não como um objecto de guerra que o acabara magoando mas sim como uma pessoa como ele, alguém que agora era mesmo quase como ele, só que ela não tinha a alma de mais ninguém para a fortalecer quando a outra estava fraca. Ele sentiu-se tentado a conceder-lhe o que ela pedia mas algo dentro dele falou mais forte e o que ele fez, nenhum dos dois esperava.

Ginny sentiu uns lábios quentes sobre os dela. Não era exactamente um beijo, era um roçar suave de lábios que a aqueceu por dentro. Ele afastou-se por momentos e olhou para a pálida e magra face da rapariga.

"Que estou eu fazendo? Estou me rendendo a um desejo idiota. Afasta-te dela antes que ela te mate!" uma voz disse dentro da cabeça dele mas ele não a escutou e desta vez cobriu os lábio dela com força, sentindo ao mesmo tempo o gosto a sangue e uma doçura que ele nunca experimentara.. Já nem Slytherin dentro dele tinha força para o demover, até parecia que o próprio Slytherin se rendera aos doces lábios da rapariga.

N/A: Acho que este momento era esperado há muito tempo.lol. Espero que tenham gostado. Quinta feira entro finalmente de férias por isso a actualização será mais rápida. Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews w não se esqueçam de deixar mais ;)


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco: O que queres?

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco: O que queres?

Hermione sentou-se no sofá e olhou para o seu amigo de longos anos. Harry estava inquieto. Não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, mexia no cabelo desesperadamente, tinha os olhos inchados e a cara húmida das lágrimas. Harry começava a perder a esperança.

-Eu não a consigo salvar, Hermione! O Malfoy venceu, não consigo! Eu não sei onde ela está, não sei onde ele está! Não sei...- os soluços cheios de raiva abafaram-lhe as palavras e ele sentou-se no chão, agarrando no cabelo e chorou como nunca tinha feito.

Hermione levantou-se e sentou-se á frente de Harry.

-Nós vamos descobrir algo! Nós vamos sálva-la.

-Quando? E quem me garante que ela não morreu? Este silêncio do Malfoy está me assustando. Ele já devia ter dito alguma coisa, já devia me ter ameaçado. Ele já devia ter feito alguma merda, nem que fosse só para me chatear!

-Ela está viva e ele sabe que te chateia mais com o silêncio do que com ameaças ou então...- Hermione então percebeu algo. Será que a sua teoria estava certa? Será que Ginny conseguira quebrar a barreira de Draco Malfoy?

-AHHHHHHHHHHH...- os Gritos de Harry interromperam os pensamentos da rapariga. O rapaz de cabelos negros estava agora no chão agarrado á testa, gritando como se a cicatriz lhe estivesse queimando. Haviam anos que a cicatriz não lhe doia, mas também fazia anos que Harry estivera assim tão fraco. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de reagir

Harry agarrou-se a testa. Estava doendo com uma intensidade tal que ele julgou que o seu cérebro fosse explodir. Mas foram apenas alguns segundos até ele sentir a dor se transformar apena snum formigueiro e imagens de um quarto escuro lhe aparecer diante dos olhos. Harry tinha uma cobra ao lado que reconheceu como sendo Nagini. Estava mais uma vez no corpo de Voldemort. Ou não!

Harry olhou para o lado de Nagini e viu uns olhos de um vermelho intenso fixos nele. Sentia picadas na cicatriz. Será que aquela era a batalha final? Será que Voldemort iria se aproveitar daquele momento de fraqueza dele para o derrotar?

-Não Potter, não quero lutar contigo, pelo contrário, acho que há algo que deves ver!- o ser pálido tocou no meio da testa de Harry e aí sim o jovem homem pensou que o seu cránio estava encolhendo e que seu cérebro estava sendo compactado.

**--x-l-x-- **

Harry estava numa masmorra, Ginny e Draco estavam lá mas pareciam não o ver. Era apenas uma memória

"_-Então mata-me! Eu prefiro estar morta a depender de ti!- Ginny disse olhando para firmemente nos olhos._

_-Eu sei, é por isso que não te vou matar. Quero ver-te sofrer, quero ouvir-te gritar, ver-te tourturares-te a ti mesma com solidão e fome. Vou por-te em tanta mágoa que estarás implorando para que te mate e mesmo assim não te matarei. Queres saber porquê?- Draco disse soando petrificantemente calmo. Ginny não respondeu pois sabia que ele não esperava a sua resposta.- Vou fazer-te sentir pior do que alguma vez sentiste para que assim o Potter se sinta ainda pior que tu!_"

**--x-l-x--**

E depois mudou. Ginny estava sentada no chão com comida ao lado. Draco estava de pé.

"-_Eu não vou comer! Tortura-me se quiseres mas eu não vou comer ou beber ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que queiras que eu faça!- Ginny desafiou._

_-Péssima decisão Ruiva. Esta com esperanças que já tivesses perdido essa estupidez a que chamam de bravura. Parece-me que será da pior maneira! Crucio!_

_Os gritos de Ginny invadiram a masmorra, até que Draco baixou a mão._

_-Essa é a minha maneira! Então vais comer ou não?- Draco disse._"

**--x-l-x--**

Harry estava numa cela. Cho Chang estava lá e Draco também.

_"-...tu pareces um tentador pedaço de carne!_

_-Tu não farias isso!- Cho disse com incerteza._

_-Não faria o quê? Agarrar-te, tirar-te as roupas e violar-te com tanta brutidão que acabarias a chorar de dor? É isso que achas que não faria?_

_Cho parecia enojada. Ele estava mais próximo dela a cada segundo. Draco levantou uma mão. Harry conseguia ver as cicatrizes nos braços dele. Ele tocou a face da rapariga suavemente depois passou os dedos pelos lábios dela e deslocou-se até ao pescoço, desceu para a camisola dela e depois para a saia. Tocou-lhe na perna e puxou a saia para cima, acariciando-a no meio das coxas. Naquele momento as lágrimas escorreram pela cara dela. A mão dele agarrou na saia e rasgou-a e logo de seguida fez o mesmo com a camisola. Cho fechou os olhos. Draco continuou tirando a roupa dela até que ela ficou nua. Cho estava soluçando e a sua cara estava molhada de lágrimas. Draco beijou uma lágrima._

_-Não te preocupes Chang, serei gentil!- ele sussurou-lhe no ouvido, dando uma gargalhada malévola."_

**--x-l-x--**

E novamente na masmorra.

_"Ginny andava de um lado para outro sem parar. Falava sozinha, dizia coisas nem nexo depois parava e gritava., dava murros na parede, depois sentava-se e balançava para a frente e para trás vezes sem conta até se levantar e deambular rapidamente, falando sozinha, parando e gritando, dando murros na parede, sentando-se e balançando para a frente e para trás, levantar, deambular, falar,parar, gritar, dar murros na parede, sentar, balançar... num ciclo vicioso e agonizante."_

"_Ginny mergulhou as unhas na pele e gritou. O seu corpo estava mutilado, cheio de arranhões tão profundos que deixavam o sangue sair sem dificuldade alguma_."

**--x-l-x--**

"_Draco agarrou Ginny pelos cabelos e jogou-a contra a parede. Ela gritou quando sentiu os dedos de Draco a empurrando mas sem largar o seu cabelo, acabando por arrancar alguns cabelos seus. Ela bateu com a cara na parede com força. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu nariz que se tinha partido e que acabou chegando á sua boca._

_-Petrificus Totalus!- Draco murmurou segurando a varinha na mão que estava livre. Ginny caiu no chão inconsciente._

_-O jogo está prestes a começar!- Draco disse e sorriu._"

**--x-l-x--**

"-_Olá Pansy!_

_-O que fazes aqui Draco?- Pansy disse olhando-o com suspeita._

_-Senti saudades Pansy! Posso ser mau mas ainda tenho um coração._

_Pansy sorriu para ele, acabando por ceder aqueles olhos cinzentos. Mas nos olhos dele havia triunfo._"

**--x-l-x--**

"-_Sabes porque te chamei aqui meu fiel servo?_

_-Perdoe-me minha ignorância, mas não faço ideia!_

_-Eu acho que fazes Draco! Segundo ouvi dizer, tiveste Harry Potter em tua posse, preso e torturado e eu não soube, pelo menos não por ti! Também soube que assassinaste a pequena Weasley! A rapariga que confiou na minha lama ainda jovem, a criança que quase morreu por mim! Porque escondeste isso de mim? Porquê ocultar tudo isto do teu mestre?_

_-Eu... perdoe-me Senhor, meu egoísmo, mas queria me vingar de Potter..._

_-Eu sei Draco, e é isso que mais admiro em ti, a tua sede de vingança, a tua fome por poder e o teu desejo de dor e destruição de todos aqueles que ousam contrariar nossas vontades, mas Harry Potter é meu e eu gostaria que da próxima vez que decidices tortura-lo, o trouxesses a mim quando terminasses!_

_-Não esquecerei meu Senhor!_

_-Acredita que não!- Voldemort disse levantando-se e olhando Draco nos olhos.- Crucio!_"

**--x-l-x--**

"_-Se soubesses os meus segredos morrias de pavor!- ele sorriu diabólicamente._

_-Tenho a certeza, mas sei que também não foste sempre assim! Há algum segredo que tu escondes mais que tudo!_

_-Crucius!-Draco disse abrindo a mão direita na direcção de Ginny que caiu no chão._

_Os gritos da rapariga ruiva invadiram a masmorra. Draco sorriu enquanto Ginny se contorcia no chão. Ele ficou a olhando sofrendo durante vários minutos._

_-Eu disse-te Weasley, que um dia a tua curiosidade ainda te irá matar!"_

**--x-l-x--**

"_Draco tinha uma mão no pescoço de Ginny. Ela estava de olhos fechados. Ele olhava-a fixamente. E de repente ele puxou-a para si e abraçou-a._"

**--x-l-x--**

"-..._terias morrido naquela casa de banho quando o Potter te atacou!_

_-Eu senti nessa noite! Senti vontade de matá-lo, senti o mesmo que senti quando tinha seis anos, uma força avassaladora, um ódio enorme, uma crueldade que nunca tinha sentido nem mesmo pelo Potter mas já a conhecia e tentei controlá-la. Foi isso que me distraiu e deu ao Potter a chance de me atacar. Depois desse dia jurei que nunca mais a tentaria controlar. Deixaria que essa pessoa dentro de mim me controlasse._

_-Eu sei! Quando te levei de volta a Voldemort e ele te isolou, não o fez para te castigar. Fê-lo para te enfraquecer e deixar Slytherin tomar conta do teu corpo. Teu pai percebeu e passou a te odiar tanto quanto antes e a culpar Narcissa por tudo! E depois disso julgo que não há mais nada que te posso explicar! Tu tornaste-te Slytherin, não Draco Malfoy! Só hoje pude ver Draco Malfoy novamente embora fraco! Nunca foste completamente um nem outro e por mais que tentes nenhum deles conseguirá viver sem o outro, são demasiado fracos separados para sobreviverem..._

_-E demasiado fortes juntos para eu conseguir aguentar!- disse Draco libertando Snape e virando-lhe as costas. -Mas obrigado Snape, foste útil! Avada Kedavra!"_

**--x-l-x--**

"_Mata-me por favor! Deixa que este seja o meu último suspiro!- Ginny sussurou._

_Draco olhou-a com raiva mas algo nos seus olhos apagou-se. Em vez de a matar, Draco aproximou-se dela e beijou-a._"

E quando deu por si, o homem de cabelos negros estava novamente em frente de Voldemort, de joelhos no chão e com a cicatriz a lhe doer tanto como se ela estivesse aberta.

(•·.·´¯·.·•)

Draco e Ginny ficaram de olhos fechados em frente um ao outro. Foi Ginny que abriu os olhos e fixou o homem que estava á sua frente. Não sabia como nem porquê mas algo nele prendia-a a ele.

-Eu posso te salvar!- ela murmurou.

-És tu quem precisas que te salvem!- Draco abriu os olhos surpreso.

-Mas tu já o fizeste! E tu? Quem vai te salvar do que está dentro de ti? Quem te vai afastar desse ser que não consegues controlar?

Draco não disse nada, ficou olhando para ela. Como é que uma pessoa tão frágil poderia salvá-lo? Como é que alguém como ela o podia ajudar? E no entanto, ela, a última pessoa que ele pensava que seria capaz de ultrapassar as suas muralhas, fora a única que o tinha feito.

-Que momento tão comovente!- Voldemort sibilou. Entrando na sala como uma serpente rastejando. Draco e Ginny afastaram-se.- Weasley, que diria Harry Potter se visse isso? Que dor lhe causarias? Que danos farias no coração dele? Que seria de Harry Potter se soubesse que a sua amada já não o ama mais?

Ginny sentiu um peso na consciência. Havia se esquecido de Harry. Como era possível ela ter se esquecido do homem que amava? Mas será que ainda o amava? Dentro dela estava tudo tão confuso. Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy?

-Nagini!- Voldemort chamou. A serpente entrou no salão enrolada num corpo. Ginny fixou os olhos nos cabelos negros e depois o seu olhar saltou para a cicatriz em forma de relampago e depois para os olhos verdes que a fixavam. Nagini libertou-o. Não parecia estar ferido mas os olhos dele mostravam tantos sentimentos quantos os que ela tinha a certeza que ele estava sentindo: dor, raiva, traição...

-Harry...- ela suspirou. Que podia dizer-lhe?

Harry virou-se para Malfoy.

-Que lhe fizeste seu projecto de alma? Que feitiço lhe puseste?- Harry disse Harry com tanta raiva que Ginny nem o reconhecia.

-Eu não lhe fiz nada Potter!- Draco disse. Ginny esperou que ele dissesse aquilo com desdém mas ele não o fez. As palavras de Draco sairam naturais, sem qualquer ponta de desprezo ou intenção de escarnecer.

-Eu vou te matar Malfoy!

-Não quero meu quarto manchado de sangue! Calma jovens!- Voldemort sibilou. Apenas Harry e Draco perceberam. O Lorde Negro estava visivelmente achando piada a toda aquela situação, tudo corria conforme o que ele previra mas agora tudo dependia apenas de uma pessoa. -Porque não deixar a donzela escolher?- ele sibilou em serpentês novamente mas as palavras que ele dirigiu a Ginny sairam normalmente- Que queres Ginny? Desejas voltar á tua vida antiga, esperar eternamente pelo Potter sem saber ao certo se ele irá voltar ou preferes o Malfoy, sofrer com a instabilidade dele, chorares por ele sem saber se ele alguma vez irá ser feliz? Diz-me pequena Virginia, que queres?

N/A: Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo mas a verdade é que o final desta história está sendo dificil de decidir por isso achei que deveria pedir a vossa opiniao. O próximo capitulo terá duas versões, a versão que obtiver mais votos será aquela que ficará definitivamente. Agradecia que colaborassem porque eu não me consigo mesmo decidir. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Salva me A

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Salva-me**

**_Opção A_**

-Que queres Ginny? Desejas voltar á tua vida antiga, esperar eternamente pelo Potter sem saber ao certo se ele irá voltar ou preferes o Malfoy, sofrer com a instabilidade dele, chorares por ele sem saber se ele alguma vez irá ser feliz? Diz-me pequena Virginia, que queres?

Ginny ficou fitando Voldemort sem saber o que fazer. Como podia ela escolher entre eles? Ersam tão diferentes os dois homens quanto os sentimentos que ela nutria por eles.

-Ginny por favor! Volta para casa, os teus pais estão tão preocupados, os teus amigos...- Harry disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Ginny olhou para ele sem dizer nada. Talvez devesse voltar para Harry, para a sua familia, para os seus amigos...- Por favor Ginny!

Ginny virou a cara e dirigiu o olhar para Draco. Ele estava calmo, não demonstrava qualquer sinal de sentimento, não tentava convencê-la a ficar com ele nem demonstrava vontade de o fazer. Draco Malfoy simplesmente esperava pela sua sentença. Os olhos dele fixaram-se nos dela por alguns momentos. Ela sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe pelas costas. Não era medo, não era nojo, era... ela não conseguia definir. Ela olhou novamente para os olhos verdes lacrimosos de Harry á espera de sentir aquele calor no ciração como antes sentia sempre que o via, aquela sensação de segurança e carinho mas não foi isso que sentiu. O que ela se lembrou foi da distância que havia entre eles, da pouca atenção dele, do passado deles, do que ela sofreu por ele em Hogwarts. Também lembrou-se da gratidão e da amizade que nutria por ele mas nada mais. O amor que sentia por ele havia se desvanecido. Há muito tempo que ele começára a desvanecer mas ela segurava-se á esperança de um dia estar com ele e á protecção que ele lhe dava. Mas agora ela sabia que Harry não a poderia proteger sempre e que afinal ela não precisava tanto assim da protecção dele, ela percebeu que Harry não podia estar sempre com ela, ele tinha outras prioridades, ele tinha o mundo para salvar. Mas havia a sua família, ela também tinha que pensar neles só que...

A rapariga de cabelo cor de fogo olhou novamente para Draco. Desta vez ele já não olhava para ela, olhava para Harry com um olhar frio e de dor. Afinal ele tinha medo que ela escolhesse Harry.

-Eu...- Ginny murmurou- eu não sei... eu...

-Tens que fazer uma escolha Ginny, um deles irá te perder hoje, e acredita que ao te perder cada um deles perde mais do que uma simples rapariga!

Ginny virou-se para Harry.

-Harry!- ela caminhou até ele e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. Ela conseguia sentir a dor de Draco mesmo sem o ver. Ela sabia que ele não a demonstrava mas algo nela dizia-lhe.- Desculpa!- ela continuou dizendo ao Harry- mas tu tens outras prioridades e eu já não sou a mesma pessoa!- Ginny afastou-se tentando não olhar para o rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Ela sabia que lhe tinha causado uma dor que ninguém deveria sentir mas ela só estava seguindo o caminho que achava que devia seguir.

Quando olhou para Draco ele tinha novamente os olhos fixos nos dela. Ginny viu neles um brilho especial, um brilho de gratidão talvez, ou... não, os Malfoys não eram felizes mas Ginny tinha a certeza que era bem próximo de felicidade. Ginny deu a mão a Draco e antes que Voldemort ou Harry percebessem, Draco desmaterializou-se e a ela. Quando Ginny abriu os olhos estava em frente de Draco no cimo de uma falésia junto ao mar, a meio de uma tempestade.

-Não posso esquecer o meu passado! Não posso deixar de ser o que sou!- ele murmurou.

-Eu não quero que mudes! Só quero que me deixes ajudar-te a controlar essa sombra que tens dentro de ti!

-Salva-me!- ele sussurou e ela deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios tão doce que ele julgou ser impossível e depois a ruiva sentou-se no chão.

Pela primeira vez na vida Draco viu uma pequena luz no meio da escuridão. Ele sabia que aquela luz iria sempre ser pequena mas iria ser suficiente para o deixar ver Slytherin e conseguir lutar com ele mais facilmente.

Draco sabia que não iria ser fácil e que era uma batalha que nunca ia acabar. Mas pelo menos poderia já nao estar tão frio.

Draco olhou para a rapariga ensaguentada que estava sentada ao lado dele, com as gotas de chuva lhe cobrindo o corpo. Ela sabia que iria sofrer nas mãos dele, ela sabia que ainda ia gritar e sangrar muito. Ela sabia que ainda faltavam muitas lágrimas para chorar e muitas dores para suportar causadas por ele. Só que ao contrario do que ele imaginara, ela não iria fugir, iria ser paciente e suportar a dor só porque... porque é que ela estava ali com ele? Pena?

-Eu amo-te Draco. Não é o amor inocente e doce que sentia pelo Harry, é algo diferente, um amor que não sei explicar. Também eu tenho um Slytherin dentro de mim. Um Slytherin mais recente, mais novo. Um Slytherin chamado Tom Marvolo Riddle. Estás a ver. Nós não somos assim tão diferentes. Só que tu foste forçado a lutar com ele toda a tua vida. A mim, conseguiram me proteger por muitos anos e eu sempre fingi muito bem que ele não estava ali mas lá no fundo conseguia o ver olhando para mim, esperando que eu falhasse para voltar e tomar conta do meu corpo. Foste tu que o fizeste voltar e foste tu que me destes força para aprender a viver com ele e não fugir dele, foste tu quem me forçou a lutar contra ele, todos os outros ensinaram-me a ignorá-lo. Eu consegui o apagar. Sei que tu não o podes fazer mas podes pelo menos controla-lo.

Ela sorriu e olhou para o horizonte. Não sabiam para onde iam, ou o que iria ser deles mas não importava, haviam deixado uma vida para trás, era altura de começarem outra, longe de tudo. Já não importava quem ganhava a Batalha Final, já não importava se ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, já não importava se ela havia sido um Gryffindor e ele um Slytherin, já não importava se ele era um perseguido pelo Ministério e ela uma Curandeira dotada, já nada importava. Nem o passado, nem o futuro... só aquele momento em que ele percebera que aquela ruiva o tinha encantado.

Voldemort sorriu ao ver as lágrimas de Harry. Mas não se aproveitou para derrotá-lo. Aquilo não era a batalha, aquilo era simplesmente a primeira derrota de Harry Potter e que iria lhe custar a vida na Batalha Final se Harry não fosse suficientemente forte. Voldemort acreditava que não, mas o ódio e a dor podem conduzir a dois caminhos. O caminho que Harry iria seguir só dependia dele. E a Ultima Batalha dependeria exactamente do caminho que Harry Potter seguiria.

N/A: Decidi seguir o conselho de algumas pessoas e deixar as duas versões. No entanto posso referir que a versão A venceu: 11 – 3.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Salva me B

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis: Salva-me**

**_Opção B_**

-Que queres Ginny? Desejas voltar á tua vida antiga, esperar eternamente pelo Potter sem saber ao certo se ele irá voltar ou preferes o Malfoy, sofrer com a instabilidade dele, chorares por ele sem saber se ele alguma vez irá ser feliz? Diz-me pequena Virginia, que queres?

Ginny ficou fitando Voldemort sem saber o que fazer. Como podia ela escolher entre eles? Ersam tão diferentes os dois homens quanto os sentimentos que ela nutria por eles.

-Ginny por favor! Volta para casa, os teus pais estão tão preocupados, os teus amigos...- Harry disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Ginny olhou para ele sem dizer nada. Talvez devesse voltar para Harry, para a sua familia, para os seus amigos...- Por favor Ginny!

Ginny virou a cara e dirigiu o olhar para Draco. Ele estava calmo, não demonstrava qualquer sinal de sentimento, não tentava convencê-la a ficar com ele nem demonstrava vontade de o fazer. Draco Malfoy simplesmente esperava pela sua sentença.

Começaram a ouvir-se barulhos de fora da Mansão. Sem dúvida alguma uma batalha estava a ocorrer naquele momento do lado de fora mas ninguém daquela sala ligava. A atenção de todos estava em Ginny.

Ela olhou novamente para Harry. Do lado dele ela tinha... ela tinha uma vida que já conhecia, um rapaz que sempre tinha amado. Do lado de Draco ela tinha o desconhecido e um sentimento forte mas que a assustava. Ela sentia que amava os dois, mas de maneiras diferentes e o amor por Draco era assustador. Do lado de Harry ela tinha a sua família, os seus amigos, a sua antiga vida. E Draco que lhe podia dar? Dinheiro? Luxo? Dor?

Ela pôs as mãos sobre os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Eu...não sei...- Ginny tirou as mãos e olhou para Draco. Já se ouvia gritos e passos do lado de fora. Draco desta vez olhava para Harry e não para ela. No olhar dele havia uma outra sombra, uma sombra tão parecida com tristeza.

-Por favor Ginny!- Harry implorou estendendo a mão. Ginny olhou para ele e deu um passo na sua direcção e aos poucos foi-se aproximando dele. Mas antes de agarrar a mão de Harry ela olhou para Draco. Este fixou os olhos nela.

"Fica com ele! Mas peço-te, mata-me! Porque se não o fizeres eu matá-lo-ei e provavelmente também irei matar-te! Salva este pedaço de alma fraco que tu quebraste e encantaste e que fizeste amar-te!" a voz de Draco soou dentro da cabela dela. As palavras eram desesperadas mas a sua expressão era neutra, o cubo de gelo habitual. A voz que falava dentro dele era de Draco Malfoy e não de slytherin. Ginny virou-se para Harry mas acabou coreendo até Draco, conseguindo tirar a varinha a Voldemort.

-Desculpa!- ela murmurou. Ele deu um sorriso escarninho.- Avada Kedavra!- ela disse forçando-se a dize-las com intenção. Só que não foi capaz de ver Draco morto. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o corpo sem vida dele cair no chão. Foi como se mil estilhaços de vidro lhe tivessem penetrado no coração desfazendo-o em pedaços. Sentiu umas mãos a agarrarem pela cintura e a virarem. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Harry. Sorriu um pouco assustada. A varinha caiu-lhe da mão.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Ginny!- ele prometeu-lhe. Aí Ginny percebeu o que se passava á sua volta. Em toda a sala haviam Devoradores da Morte e pessoas da Ordem, a batalha estava feia. Ela viu o seu irmão Ron na porta fazendo sinal a Harry para o seguir. Harry puxou Ginny e ela seguiu sem deixar antes de olhar para o corpo de Draco. Ele tinha os olhos abertos, fixos nela, como se mesmo depois de morrer eles se mexessem só para não deixar de olhá-la.

Ginny saiu, seguida por Harry.

-Temos que sair do castelo para conseguirmos nos materializar!- Ron disse. Tinha o lábio sangrando e caminhava com dificuldade mas nada parecia pará-lo.- Hermione avisou-me que provavelmente estavas aqui, ela tem andando investigando como uma louca e ninguém sabia!

-E ela está onde?

-Eu não a deixei vir. Está em casa á nossa espera.

Passaram por dois Devoradores da Morte que Ron petrificou com facilidade. Desceram escadarias e passaram corredores. Ginny nem ligava muito por onde ia. As memórias dos últimos meses invadiam-lhe a cabeça.

Chegaram ao portão mas a saida estava impedida por cinco Devoradores. Harry olhou para Ginny.

-Vocês vão,eu cubro-vos e já vos apanho!- disse Ron respirando fundo. Ginny reparou no medo que Ron reflectia nos olhos mas a sua expressão era determinada. Ele nunca perderia o instinto de a proteger. Harry agarrou Ginny pelos ombros e abaixaram-se os dois. Foram envolvidos por feitiços, Harry foi apanhado por um inofensivo no braço. Conseguiam ouvir a voz de Ron tentando protegê-los. Após alguns torturantes minutos conseguiram sair do castelo.

-Onde está o Ron?- ela perguntou.

-Aqui mesmo!- Ron tinha uma ferida na bochecha e no abdomen mas de resto parecia bem.- Vamos embora daqui antes que apareçam mais.

Conseguiram levá-la em segurança para casa, onde a familia e Hermione a esperavam. Era bom estar de volta a casa mas a memória do que passára jamais iria se apagar da cabeça de Ginny e o sentimento que estava dentro dela, aquele sentimento incerto que nutria por Draco Malfoy iria ficar ali dentro dela paa o resto da sua vida. Ginny iria ter que retomar a sua antiga rotina mas sabia que nada seria igual, pelo menos para ela. Draco Malfoy era agora uma parte dela.

Harry estava ao lado dela, lhe segurando a mão, tentando lhe transmitir segurança e amor, mas segurança era um sentimento que Ginny não voltaria a ter e amor, será que ela ainda amva mesmo Harry? Era uma dúvida que ela teria que enfrentar mas lá no fundo ela tinha a esperança que aquele amor que tinha por Harry não tivesse desaparecido e que mal a guerra tivesse acabado tudo voltaria ao sítio. Ou quase tudo. Porque havia uma coisa que ela teria que achar uma maneira de encaixar na sua antiga vida: a memória de Draco Malfoy.

Longe dali Voldemort sentavasse na sua cadeira. Tinha conseguido matar algumas pessoas da Ordem. Muitos dos seus homens tinham morrido. O seu plano não tinha corrido exactamente como tinha planeado. Não julgava que Draxo Malfoy estivesse tão forte. Pensou que Slytherin ainda conseguia dominá-lo mas quem dominava ali era Ginny Weasley e ela tinha sido mais forte que Slytherin. Esperava que Ginny escolhesse Draco e ferisse Harry, ou então que escolhesse Harry e Draco atacasse o rapaz de cabelos negros mas tudo tinha corrido ao contrário. No entanto vira algo nos olhos da rapariga antes de ela passar pela porta, ela agora tinha algo dentro dela que ele podia usar contra Potter. Dentro de Virginia Weasley havia um Draco Malfoy e onde há um Draco Malfoy, há um Salazar Slytherin.

"-...Nunca foste completamente um nem outro e por mais que tentes nenhum deles conseguirá viver sem o outro, são demasiado fracos separados para sobreviverem...

-E demasiado fortes juntos para eu conseguir aguentar..."


End file.
